Love Pentagon
by Ritsuki-chan
Summary: AUKagPOVInuyasha is my bff, but I think I might be falling for him. He already has a gf, Kikyo, my worst enemy. But I can't fall in love with HIM! Not after what he did to me before! He says we're just friends, but then why is he flirting with me?
1. Enter Kagome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

11111

A/N: It's high time to start another fanfic. This is **based on my real life**. WOAHHHH. Some stuff is made up. Like about Sango having a boyfriend. Sango is playing Sinubi in this fic.

Date(s): 11/26/04

Mood: Sick of Turkey, cold fingers, fairly happy.

What I'm listening to: The Simpsons. I can hear it from my living room.

Current Stuff: Just learned a shit load of Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so... O.o

Random Fact (Thanks to Hey! Spring of Trivia for providing me with this useless knowlegde!)

1) In China, babies wear crotchless pants instead of diapers. They will crap or piss anywhere.

2) In Egypt, there is a KFC right across from the Sphinx...

11111

Kagome's POV Through the whole story

11111

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter One**

**Enter Kagome**

11111

"I'm totally bummed that school is happening again this year," I said to my little brother, Souta, as we walked out the door to catch the bus."

"SO GOOD!" he yelled. He was quite peppy for the agonizing day ahead of us. I had to admit though, I was sort of excited. My whole summer I spent locked up in my house. I went to the pool once, but was afraid to go again because I saw my stalker, Kouga, there.

Kouga has liked me since last year. He is this humongously tall guy and he has a scary, deep voice. He wears his hair in a pony-tail and that, to me, is a huge turnoff. He himself is a turn-off because he's a youkai.

I'm sorry to be racist, but I don't like dating youkai. I don't think I'd ever date anyone aside from a ningen. I've never really liked anyone that was a youkai, either. And I don't think I ever will.

I'm Kagome Higurashi. You're modern schoolgirl with an everyday boring life. But not this year.

First let me tell you about my life so far. I live at home with my single mom, who can't really support me and my younger (and annoying) brother, Souta. Souta's 11 years old and is attending elementary school. He was born premature and doesn't get along with kids his age, but has tons of fun playing Pokemon with the kids in 3rd grade.

My mom is a stressed out person, like myself. She's always finding ways to embarrass me and she changes jobs more than she does underwear. Currently, she is working 3 jobs, all to try and help raise us.

I usually stereo-type people into a few basic groups: preps, ghetto, and nerd. I am none of the three. I guess you could say I'm more punk rebel... I don't know. I can't stereo-type myself.

I'm the type of girl who's afraid to speak up when something's wrong. The type of girl who is too shy to show her emotions, but loud enough to show personality. I get good grades and I don't like to disobey. Although I often backtalk my mother.

I have a large group of friend, who I couldn't wait to see. I haven't seen them over the summer. Only Sango, because she invited me to Okinawa, where her aunt lives, for the weekend.

I have some enemies I wasn't looking forward to seeing. One of them being Kikyo.

Kikyo was my best friend, until she started dating Inuyasha, a player hanyou type guy. I never knew who he was until Kikyo introduced us. I had to say, he was extremely handsome.

I was shy around him because I've never had a boyfriend of my own and I was beginning to like him after hanging out at our local dance club, Shikon.

But Kikyo had changed, and I didn't like it. We'd fought before about petty things, but this time, our fights lasted for days, and I couldn't take it anymore. Our most recent one had been on AIM, and I blocked her. I was _not_ looking forward to seeing her and her boyfriend.

Did I mention I had also blocked him? Well, I did. He was putting moves on me, and I told him that I had feelings for him. But he was practically cheating on Kikyo with me, and it wasn't right. So I blocked him. They were still together. They'd been together for 6 months. 6 months of torture.

Before I realized, I had reached the bus stop to find the bus loading people on. I ran towards it, my long black hair going in my face from the wind. I made it, barely.

There was one seat on the bus: next to Inuyasha. Just great. I sat down next to him, trying not to hold a conversation. I hold grudges for a long time.

"Hi, Kagome," he said kindly. He sounded cheerful and his great teeth formed into a smile was too hard to resist.

"Hi, Inuyasha. Shabaraku desu ne," I said, trying to be as cheerful as I could.

"Yeah. I got bored and called the school yesterday to see who was in my homeroom. I found out Kikyo is in a totally separate part of the building, and you and I are in the same homeroom. Lucky, huh? I know how much you hate Kikyo, so I'm sure you're glad you won't be seeing her."

_'Great. We're in the same homeroom. Like I wanna be friends with this baka.'_ I smiled.

"Kagome, you don't have to act nice. I know you don't like me. But I never hated you, and I never will. I guess this means you don't want me to talk to you this year," he said, looking down at his lap.

I hated when he did this. Inuyasha had ways of making people feel bad. "Iie! No, Inuyasha. I want to be friends at you. Forgive and forget, right?"

"Hai!" he said, looking cheerful again. "Well, we're here!" he said, standing up before the bus stopped. The bus driver got pissed and yelled while we laughed at his stupid ways.

We got off the bus and I greeted Sango, who was waiting for me by the curb. She wore a red and black horizontal stripe tank top and some black low riders. Her boots were hidden under the flares.

I, myself, was wearing a happy bunny shirt that read "Since you're dumb, shouldn't you be smart?" It was a little tight, but I wanted guys to notice my bigger boobs. I'd developed over the summer.

"So, Kagome, I thought you and Inuyasha were sworn enemies?" she asked, looking at him as he ran to greet his beloved Kikyo.

"No, we made up on the bus. And, I might as well be friends with him, since we're in the same homeroom, we're probably going to be in a lot of the same classes."

A hand covered each Sango and my eyes and I screamed. "Guess who?" the playful male voice said.

"Miroku!" Sango and I said in unison. Miroku was Sango's boyfriend. He grabbed her ass at the mall while she was getting a Cinnabon, and she slapped him. Then he stalked her. And for some reason, she liked it. I didn't understand and I never will.

Once I could see again, I greeted Miroku who was followed by a few girls. He wore gothic clothes and didn't really make himself that popular, yet girls were crawling all over him. He liked the attention.

That guy wasn't the only person girls were crawling all over. Much to my surprise, I saw a crowd forming around Inuyasha. Kikyo looked really annoyed and she grabbed his arm and scurried off.

We reached the double doors and I was greeted by a few of my friends: Mika, Aiko, and Sachi.

Mika had been my friend since fourth grade, but we'd grown apart since then. We used to be **huge** moonies. We'd watch Sailor Moon everyday together and play Sailor Scouts with our dolls. It embarrassed me to this day. Mika had blonde hair and glasses and she really needed braces. She was quiet and tall and pretty smart. She loved to come over to my house so we could prank call people.

Aiko was a tall, crazy girl. She cut her hair short this year and got a perm. I didn't like it. She got more mature over the years, but was still her same random self.

And Sachi was a short girl, and just as crazy as Aiko. She and Aiko had been best friends since 2nd grade. Sachi turned really gothic this year and got her hair cut short and spiked it in the back, while added a touch of gothic makeup to finish the look. It suited her.

The six of us, Sango, Miroku, Aiko, Sachi, Mika, and I, walked down the hall telling each other what we did over the vacation. We all went into our homerooms and said our "Sayonara"s.

School was just beginning, and I was dreading it by the time I took my seat. I was sitting next to Jason, an American idiot (god I love that song), that got arrested last year for being caught with crack. On my right was Inuyasha. He was everywhere!!

I had him with me in first period health, with Sango and Miroku, too. We got to choose our seats and Inuyasha sat next to me. Joy.

I didn't have him second period science, but I did have my friend Rini. Rini was new to this school and she had guys all over her. I was envious. She had wavy blone hair and was not very tall. She was a bit on the chubby side. Poor Sango was stuck with Inuyasha in English for this period.

I had English third, with Aiko and my other friend, Yumi. Yumi was a smart girl who was like me. Never disobeying. Always striving to be the best. She was awesome. We were "bubble buddies". Yumi had short brown hair and was a short girl. She always carried a red backpack for some reason.

Fourth was music with none other than Inuyasha. He sat down next to me in that class, too. I could tell he wanted to be friends.

Fifth I had lunch. 'Nough said.

Sixth was gym which I had with Inuyasha also. And unlucky for me, we were doing CoEd this year. In this class, I had my overweight and hentai (but still cool) friend, Mai. Mai had brown hair and acne, but she was one of my best friends. I also had Rini, Yumi, and Yumi's best friend Riku. Riku was somewhat of a slut. But she was cool. She was perverted like me. She had short blonde hair and she wore a lot of make up. She was about my height and she liked to dance.

Seventh was Español with Inuyasha, again. But I also had Yumi, Rini, and Riku.

Eighth was Civics, without Inuyasha!! YAY! I had Riku, Mai, and Sango in this class.

Ninth was Math, and, once again, no Inuyasha! I had Sango again. And also Aiko.

Tenth was a study hall which I had both Inuyasha and Sango. I was glad Sango was in some of my classes, but it seemed Inuyasha was everywhere.

I was so far unhappy with the results of the classes. I left school somewhat angry about Inuyasha being everywhere around me.

But, I was happy that Kikyo was in absolutely NONE of my classes. Heh. But neither was Mika. And that made me sad.

(A/N: I am extremely sorry if I'm boring you with this chapter, I just needed a chapter to tell you all the settings and who was going to be around me. And about my friends)

I sat on the bus again, with Inuyasha. "So are we friends?" he asked.

"Yeah. Might as well be." I said, and he took out a pen and then took my hand. The red ink tickled my palm. He was writing something on there.

"That's my new screen name," he said. "IM me sometime!" I read it, and it said _ XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX_. Stupid hanyou couldn't even use proper grammar...

"Sure, I'll be on tonight!" I said and stood up. This was my stop.

I ran inside and flopped down on my bed, grabbing my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a fairly good day. I think I made a new friend. It's some one I've hated for a very long time now, but I think we can start over. His name is Inuyasha._

11111

A/N: Happy? Sorry it was kind of boring. Read on, there is fluff coming!! FLUFFFFFFFFFFF AHHHHHHHHHH!!! **Review, even if its a flame or something.** I DON'T CARE!!

Shabaraku desu ne - It's been a long time.


	2. A New Friend and Some Truth or Dares

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

22222

A/N: Gomen nasai!! I'm soo sorry last chapter was boring. But that needed to be taken care of. This chapter is more where the story begins.

Date(s): Saturday November 27, 2004

Mood: I just got up... The stupid neighboors upstairs won't keep it down. Their kids are running **everywhere** and then the one fell and started to cry. And I could hear it. Through the ceiling. Damn kids. I swear, I'll kill 'em one day.

What I'm listening to: Four Seasons by Namie Amuro (3rd Movie theme)

Every Heart by BoA (4th Ending Theme)

Dearest by Hamasaki Ayumi (3rd Ending Theme)

Shinjitsu no Uta by Do as Infinity (5th ending theme)

Ai no Uta by Every Little Thing (2nd Movie theme)

Yura Yura by Every Little Thing (2nd Movie theme)

No more Words by Hamasaki Ayumi (1st movie theme)

I am by Hitomi Yada (2nd opening)

Current Stuff: YAY Sinubi is coming back from New York tonight and she is going to come over so we can watch Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha! YAY! And also, I get to baby-sit this awesome little kid!! Aww he is so cute. He likes to watch me draw and he likes to play video games. He is **me!!!** (not for real... just a metaphor....WOW I learned something in English class)

Random Facts!

1) If you draw a line with a ball-point pen, a termite will follow it.

2) There is a record album of farts.

Onto the story!

22222

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter Two**

**A New Friend and Some Truth or Dares**

22222

Over a week had past since 10th grade started. And, I'm surprised to say it, but Inuyasha had replaced Sango with the postition of best friend.

Yep. Some one I hated not even a month ago had already become my number one friend. I didn't tell Sango, though. It would break her heart.

Inuyasha was always around and he kept me good company while I did, too. I was always looking forward to having him sit with me at lunch, and thank god Kikyo wasn't in the same lunch period.

It turns out that since Kikyo almost failed last year, she had to be moved to the more strict part of the school, so she didn't have any classes with us.

Inuyasha and I were study buddies every friday and he'd help me with the things I was lacking in. I am a straight A student, but there were some classes like Civics that I just sucked at. And it turns out Civics was Inuyasha's favorite class.

I included Sango in everything I did with Inuyasha for a while. She had also developed a strong friendship with him. But then again, it was easier for her, Miroku and him were friends.

Before I knew it, Inuyasha was the only person I talked about. I would come home everyday and tell my haha about all the funny jokes he told that day.

I'd get on AIM and he'd always be on. Because he didn't do his homework until late at night, unlike me, who did it first thing as they got home.

After a while, we developed a tradition. Every now and then we'd play a little game called "truth or dare"...

(a/n: these IM conversations.. some of them are real, like this one for example (shhh don't tell lmao) and therefore, to make them seem real, i will not change any spelling mistakes. thank you)

_**Kitichan04**: DID YOU EVER MASTERBATE_

_**Kitichan04:** _

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** omg, ok i am not that sick_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** sorry_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** no i did not_

_**Kitichan04:** so thats a no_

_**Kitichan04:** ok_

_**Kitichan04**: me neither_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** i even have sense of sanity_

_**Kitichan04:** yeah_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** lol_

_-----_

_**Kitichan04:** how far have you gone with kikyo?_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX**: your not gonna tell n eone?_

_**Kitichan04**: nope i promise_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX**: just kissing_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX**: lol_

_**Kitichan04:** like_

_**Kitichan04**: kssing as is making out or kissing as in just a peck?_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** both lol_

_-----_

_**Kitichan04**: ok my turn_

_**Kitichan04:** another weird question_

_**Kitichan04**: does a boner hurt, or feel good. or does it make you HORNY?!?!? (that was random) (LMFAO!! HORNY!!!!)_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** hmm_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX**: Kagome, put 2 and 2 together, guys get them when they see someting the LIKE_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX**: think ABOUT IT_

_**Kitichan04**: I DONT KNOW_

_**Kitichan04**: ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!_

_**Kitichan04:** COMMON I WANNA HEAR IT FROM YOU_

_**Kitichan04**: pwease_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** um_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** its a ok feeling lol_

_**Kitichan04:** OK!!!_

_**Kitichan04:** holds in laugh_

-----

Before I knew it, I was craving to talk to Inuyasha.

Sango knew how much I thought of him, so one day she popped a question. "Kagome, do you like Inuyasha?"

I looked at her like she was an insane lunatic. "ARE YOU AN INSANE LUNATIC?!?!?!" I jumped up and started yelling, "I DON'T LIKE HIM! AND I NEVER WILL! BECAUSE AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME IN THE PAST, IT BROKE MY HEART THAT I WAS THE ONE DOING THE RIGHT THING! I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE AGAIN! AT LEAST NOT WITH HIM!"

"Okay... I was just asking... You don't have to flip out."

She was right. I was awfully defensive about liking this guy. But I knew I didn't. I couldn't. I'd never feel that way about Inuyasha again.

22222

The next day, I found Inuyasha in the hall talking to some girl I knew last year named Sukey.

Sukey is this extremely thin girl with thin blonde hair. She doesn't exactly cake on make-up, but you can definitely tell she's wearing some. She wasn't very tall and when she smiled, you saw her wrinkles on her forehead and the missing tooth on the side of her mouth she had lost from field hockey, the sport she was captain of. I didn't think of her as very pretty.

Inuyasha was laughing and telling some jokes. I was sort of getting jealous. Those were my jokes to listen to. And since when have they been friends?

I ran over to him and greeted him cheerfully. "What are you doing out here in the middle of class?" I said, poking his shoulder.

"I should be asking you that, miss goody-goody."

I laughed. It was true, "I'm just giving the bathroom sign out sheet to the office. Apparantly something happened in the boys bathroom that needs to be checked out."

Sukey said nothing, but stared at Inuyasha. Something was odd... Sukey was usually the loud girl. The one who spoke up. Everyone knew her. So why wasn't she putting in her own 2¢? I was suspicious.

"Well, I gotta get going!" I yelled and ran off.

"Sayonara, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, while waving.

I looked back after a while and I saw the two of them spliting up to go to their classes.

22222

I thought the encounter with Sukey would possibly change Inuyasha and my relationship with him. But I thought wrong.

Inuyasha and I were inseperable. He always sat with me at lunch and studied with me in study halls.

Outside while waiting for the buses to take us home, Inuyasha started dragging Kikyo along so he could come and talk to me. Kikyo and I exchanged dirty looks. Only then I realized that our mothers were right: we did look alike.

Kikyo was obviously unhappy with Inuyasha hanging out with me, and it made me even more happy that she was getting pissed off.

So far, my life was turning around. What used to be heart wrenching was now enjoyment.

22222

haha - the speaker's mother (not used as a name. "my mother..." "my haha....")

Kin-yoobi - friday

A/N: So, whatcha think? Seriously, this is based on my real life. I just changed everyone's names. And the screen names are different, but that is the **real** conversation. O.O woahhhhhh... I think I'm going to put chapter previews at the end of each chapter from now on!!

**Chapter Previews**

_"Mika? Why are you shaking? Have you eaten today?"_

_-----_

_Before I knew it, Inuyasha was playing footsie with me._

_-----_

_Kitichan04: I have the most perverted question imaginable._

_XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: I'm up for it. Shoot._

**Review or die, bitches!! heh...**


	3. Stronger Friendships and Shocking Truths

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

33333

A/N: I have a feeling this is going to be a good chapter. There is going to be a lot of talk about thighs.

Date(s): Saturday November 27, 2004

Mood: Look in chapter two. Because I'm writing this on the same day.

Music: Owarinai Yume by Nanase Aikawa (3rd Opening)

Fukai Mori by Do as Infinity (2nd ending)

My Will by Dream (1st Ending Last one O.O... makes me sad)

Brand New World by V6 (8th ending)

Angelus!!!! by....??? (6th opening)

One day one dream!!!! by Tackey and Tsubasa (5th opening)

Current Stuff: Look in chapter two. Because I'm writing this on the same day.

Random Facts:

1) Speders get drunk off coffee

2) All the hair cut in Japan **in one day**, strand to strand, equals over 49,000,000.... That's about the distance from Earth to Mars.

33333

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter Three**

**Stronger Friendships and Shocking Truths**

33333

In Health, first period, Inuyasha sat beside me during a study game. We were working as a team to try and beat Miroku and Sango in a muscle matching game.

Inuyasha was joking around, I guess, and we were pretending to be a couple, because our teacher said that to us. I only smiled. He rubbed my thigh and I giggled. I could feel his cold fingers through the thin fabric of these gray, baggy pants. Yeah. He had to have been joking.

It turned out the Inuyasha and I won the game. My heart was a little weird because of the thigh rubbing...

This day was just about like any other day, except for when we were waiting for the busses.

Mika doesn't have lunch the same period of us, so I don't know what's going on with her. I saw her outside and she handed me a note. Her hand was shaking vigorously.

"Mika? Why are you shaking? Have you eaten today?" I questioned.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not hungry..." he voice trailed off. Like I said, she was a quiet girl.

Mika was always complaining about her thighs. But they were the same size as mine. She always said she was fat and she had a big butt. I was worried she was starving herself.

"Are you starving yourself, Mika?" I asked, curiously. I didn't want it to sound like I was poking in her business.

"...No. I was just working out hard in the weight room during study hall is all."

"...okay..." I was unsure about her answer. But I couldn't talk now. My bus was there.

33333

As soon as I got home, I got on the computer. I already did my homework. And I really wanted to ask Inuyasha some truth or dare questions. Because I had more. Some were really perverted.

Incase you haven't noticed, I am really perverted. Sango is more, though. When you put us together, you get a very odd fanfic. (You can check 'em out on my page... heh)

I yelled at the computer for a little and slammed the side. Damn thing had a virus that I didn't feel like taking care of. I was too afraid that all my conversations that I saved from Inuyasha would be erased, not to mention my precious fanfics.

It finally logged on and I IMed Inuyasha right away.

_**Kitichan04**: Hey Inuyasha! How was your day_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX**: Konnichiwa Kagome! It was great hbu?_

_**Kitichan04**: Good I have some more truth and dare questions._

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** Ok u no this is more like just plain truth cuz we cant do dares over the internet_

_**Kitichan04**: yeah... ok heres ur first ques!_

_**Kitichan04**: who are the top 3 ppl u look at?_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX**: do i have 2??_

_**Kitichan04**: yep_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** 1. Kikyo_

_2. Sukey_

_3. Sango_

_**Kitichan04**: O.O OMG SUKEY?!?! AND SANGO?!?!?!_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX**: :-_

_**Kitichan04**: OMG!! OMG!! OMG!!_

-----

I couldn't get over how he actually looked at Sukey and Sango. I could understand Sango. Kind of. I mean, they were friends and she was beautiful. But Sukey?!

I didn't even think he and Sukey were friends, but then again, I saw them talking in the hall. I didn't even think he noticed her. And besides, who would look at her? She was fugly.

And what about me? I mean, I thought I was pretty cute! It kind of got me angry.

-----

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** Now its my turn 2 ask u_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX**: i no u dont think about guys that much cuz ur 2 caught up with skool work but who is the #1 guy u look at?_

_**Kitichan04**: idk_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX**: common u have 2 no_

_**Kitichan04**: ok... ill give in... _

_**Kitichan04**: :- ... u....._

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** feh i new it._

_**Kitichan04**: but i dont like u_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX**: ok_

_**Kitichan04**: i have the most perverted question imaginable_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** im up for it. shoot_

_**Kitichan04**: squeals with joy_

_**Kitichan04**: okay.... how long... is ur penis??? :-D_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX**: O.o_

_**Kitichan04**: common answer!! dont be the lil puppy u r_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX**: fine... but promise u wont tell?_

_**Kitichan04**: i wont tell_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** k.... heavy sigh.....:-_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX**: first of all what do you consider long?_

_**Kitichan04**: idk!!! I never saw a penis before!! except my lil bro!! but that doesnt count!!_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **Just say a number!!_

_**Kitichan04**: ...4?!?!?! IDK!!!!_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **Ok fine... _

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **but i want u 2 tell me something in exchange_

_**Kitichan04:** nani?_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: ** tell me ur bra size_

_**Kitichan04:** ok fine... i dont care... its 36 B_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** ....8_

_**Kitichan04:** O.O_

_**Kitichan04:** OMG! I must get my ruler! _

_**Kitichan04:** omg that is like.... alot... you mean inches??_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **yeah..._

_**Kitichan04:** dude... holy... that is like... the size of my large soda from mcdonalds!!_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** You won't ever look at me the same will u_

_**Kitichan04:** no... u r still my bbf!! but i g2g shake off this state of shock_

_**Kitichan04:** oyasumi nasai!! ;-)_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** cya_

_**Kitichan04 signed off at 5:37:48 PM**_

------

I knew so much about Inuyasha now. I knew everything about him. I mean, I even knew his penis size!! It was insane!

But he knew a lot about me now, too. He knew my bra size. And no one knows that except me and my mom. This made Inuyasha and I close as can be.

33333

The next day at lunch, Inuyasha invited Sukey to sit with us. I felt a little weird, since I don't know Sukey. And because of the night before.

Inuyasha was kind though, and didn't sit next to her. Instead, he sat next to me. Before I knew it, Inuyasha was playing footsie with me.

I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks. I quickly looked at him and he only smiled. I returned the grin and quickly looked away. I felt him stare at me, and it made me nervous. Had Inuyasha developed feelings for me?! While still going out with Kikyo?

My foot was numb but I couldn't help moving with his. It just.. felt so good. But I couldn't fall in love. No.

I looked towards Sango, who was looking depressed. It was always my job to see what was bugging my friends. "Doushta, Sango-chan?" I asked.

She cocked her head towards Miroku, who was winking at a table of drooling girls in his fan club. Yes, he has a fan club. It was pathetic. Sango should be one of the happiest girls in school to have a super popular guy (or to have a guy at all in my case) but she was miserable because he actually payed attention to those girls.

Unlike Inuyasha, who also had a group of girls following constantly, he didn't pay attention to them much. Infact, he admit to me that he was annoyed of them. I noticed Sukey had joined that group.

Our health teacher, Mrs. WhatsHerFace, announced that any students who wanted to study the muscle matching game in her room during tenth period study hall could.

"You wanna study with me?" Inuyasha asked while poking my cheek.

"Can't. I have to go deliver text books to the 9th grade classes. Damn, I volunteer too much."

He laughed. "Yep. Well, I'll go anyway, I really need to try and pass that class."

His foot touched mine, and I read the movements like a book. It was saying _Please?_ I played back, this time my foot was listless and lazy. _No... I told you I can't._ Mine said. He got the message, and stopped.

33333

oyasumi nasai : Good night.

doushta : What's wrong?

A/N: YAY! Chapter three is finished. I don't know how long this is going to go, honestly. See, in real life, this stuff happened just about end of September. So... you know, the future goes on and on. Who know's what'll happen in the end? Not even me. I'm working on a happy ending for myself, not to mention this fanfic.

**Chapter Previews!!**

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** kagome i have something 2 tell u but u have 2 **swear** not 2 tell n e 1_

_-----_

_"You cut yourself?!"_

_-----_

_I hugged her, but she was so thin, it felt like nothing was there..._


	4. Special Secret

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

44444

A/N: YAY! I am happy with the last chapter. Can you believe this is real life! O.o Yes, it is real life. Can you believe it? WOW! Let's learn how I thought this idea up!

Well, I never thought about it until a couple weeks ago, when I first thought up the whole idea. I thought about my situation with these... people (not saying any names) and I found it was the exact same as Inuyasha! Well.. almost...

I know the characters are a little... off. Like Inuyasha isn't so grouchy in this. But, that's okay I guess. Everyone needs beer and a hug... sry its from BFS (Bowling for Soup). If you are still reading this, you are truly a devoted fan of mine, and I love you.

Date(s): Saturday November 27, 2004 (again... wow I wrote like three chapters in a row)

Mood: Cheerful. Kyle said he'll finally come to my b-day! HUZZAH! I'm so happy!

Music: Currenly Yura Yura by Every Little Thing. I just can't get over this song. Its great. Although I have no clue what they're saying.

Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park

Meteora by Linkin Park

Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park! YAY!

That one song... "Somebody told me that you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of Last year..." by the Killers

American Idiot! By Green Day

Lose It by Eminem

Current Stuff: 6 More Days! Until December 3rd! My birthday! YAY!

Random Facts:

1) When an eraser is frozen in liquid nitrogen, it explodes.

2) When the inventor of the frisbee died, his ashes were made into a frisbee

Enough talk. More fanfiction-ing...O.o

44444

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter Four**

**Special Secret**

44444

"He played footsie with you!" Sango screamed over the phone. I had to hold it away from my ear so I wouldn't be hurt.

"...Yeah," I said, for the millionth time. Sango just couldn't believe it. I've never had a guy pay attention to me before.

"Oh my GAWD! This is like a frikin' soap opera! He has a girl already but is feeling for her identical twin! AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Sango-chan, calm down. It's not like your life is normal."

"I wish you wouldn't mention that. Miroku is an asshole. I don't know why I'm still with him," she said, her tone totally changed.

"Because he is hott and sweet to you!"

"Kagome! What are you talking about! He winks and waves to other girls, not to mention gropes them. All when he thinks I'm not looking but my eyes are everywhere..." she sounded grim.

"Well why haven't you told him?" I questioned.

"I don't need to. I can take the pain away myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I cut myself..."

"You cut yourself!" I was shocked. "You could die, Sango!"

"I don't care. This world already doesn't like me."

"What the hell?"

"Kagome, I gotta go. You know my cat, Kirara? Well, she's in heat again and she is kinda... humping the other cat..."

I stiffled a laugh as I heard the sound of a dial tone. Sango could always turn things around on me. One minute I'll be on the verge of tears, the other I'd be choking on laughter.

I heard a ring at the doorbell. Souta yelled from his video game downstairs, "I got it!" I heard the loud music being put on pause as I looked at the door from the top of the stairs.

He opened it, and let Mika in. "She's up there, Mika!" Souta said and hurried off to go beat Tekken 5.

"Yo, Mika! How are you?" I said, letting her into my room.

"Not good. Kagome..." she looked about ready to cry. "Okaasan and Otousan have been noticing my eating habits and they aren't happy with them. They're making me go to the doctor tomorrow."

"What eating habits are you talking about?"

"I haven't been eating breakfast or lunch. Breakfast because I take too damn long to get ready. I don't eat lunch because... well because I want to lose weight in my thighs. I'm fat. And I want to look good."

"Mika! You aren't fat! We're the same size!" I said, going up and comparing our height and waist size. "Maybe not anymore..." I said, stepping back and staring at her tiny tummy. "What size are you wearing?"

"Size 3."

"Oh my god! I'm a size 5! You shrunk a size!"

A small beeping noise was comming from Mika's pocket. She took out a cell phone and read the text message. "I gotta get going. Okaasan wants me back home. She doesn't trust me..."

"Alright. Listen to me. Get better and start eating. Reward yourself with some junk food!" I said, I myself being a junk food junkie.

I hugged her, but she was so thin it felt like nothing was there.

She left, waving and flashing me a sad smile.

44444

Later that night, after some good oden for dinner, I hopped in my seat at the desk and prayed my computer would let me get online so I could talk to my best friend, Inuyasha! Who else could cheer me up after knowin both my friends had gone completely psycho?

I logged on and he IMed me right away.

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** kagome i have something 2 tell u but u have to **swear **not 2 tell n e 1_

_**Kitichan04:** ok u no u can trust me_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** ok well 2day in health i went down to study u no. and sukey was there. and she said lets study 2gether and i was like ok. so i went over there and sango was there 2 and we all 3 studied 2gether well sango left after a while and then it was almost time to leave so while i was packing the studying stuff up sukey **kissed me**!_

_**Kitichan04:** NANI?_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** I no! I was thinking "no sukey bad y r u doin this?"_

_**Kitichan04:** where'd she kiss u?_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** on the lips!_

_**Kitichan04: **did she make out with you!_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** No_

_**Kitichan04:** did n e 1 see?_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** No i dun think so_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** u cant tell n e 1 if u do i swear i wont talk 2 u no more_

_**Kitichan04:** I swear! u no i'd never do that_

_-_

I was so shocked. I never knew Sukey liked him.

44444

Flashback

44444

It was time to head to ninth period and I stopped by my locked. It was close to the math class, and Inuyasha greeted me on his way out since I found out he has math before me.

Sukey was at the other end of the hallway. I wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying before until I heard her say:

"You know I love you, Inuyasha!"

I whipped my head around only to see her back leaving and walking towards the stairs.

"What was that all about?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Didn't you know? Sukey likes me. Like everyone else." I sighed. He was so full of himself.

44444

End Flashback

44444

Well... maybe I did know that she liked him. But why was I so hurt by this? Was I jealous?

44444

"Sango? Oh my god you won't believe this! I heard that Sukey kissed Inuyasha!"

"Oh my GAWD REALLY! IknewtherewassomethingbetweenthemIjustknewit!" her words became one string of a word.

"Sango! You CANNOT tell anyone! You know that Inuyasha and I are friends and this is a delicate subject! If you tell anyone, even Miroku, and Inuyasha finds out, he'll KILL ME! I am the ONLY person that knows! DO! YOU! UN! DER! STAND! ME?"

"YEAH! I gotta go get Kirara she's really going wild..." she said and hung up on me for the second time that night.

I was out of breath from yelling. I couldn't believe this. If Kikyo found out... oh Kami.

This just showed how much Inuyasha trusted me. I think I knew more about him than Kikyo herself did.

44444

The next day

44444

I thought that since Inuyasha made it sound like he didn't want Sukey kissing him, he'd hate her from now on. I was wrong.

It was getting a little chilly out. It was the end of September, and people were starting to wear sweatshirts.

I looked across from the blacktop during recess not only to see Inuyasha taking off his BAM sweatshirt and letting little miss Sukey use it.

I was fuming.

After recess was done, we had gym. On the way there, I whispered to him, "Why were you letting Sukey use your sweatshirt!"

"She's my friend and she was cold!"

"So if I was cold, you'd let me use it?"

"Yeah!"

"But you have a girlfriend! You shouldn't be lending your sweatshirt out to anyone else but her! Especially some one you _kissed!_"

"Shut up! Don't tell anyone, okay? Besides, _I_ didn't kiss _her_, _she_ kissed _me_!"

"Okay! I won't tell." _'Inuyasha, there isn't much of a difference. Your lips touched eachother. Besides, you're such a...player. I wouldn't be surprised if you came on to her'_

44444

For the next few days, I purposely didn't take my sweatshirt to school just so I could use Inuyasha's. I didn't like him, but oh well. I need Sukey to get the message that she wasn't his girlfriend, no matter how hard she try, it wouldn't happen. No.

So I think she got the message after a while. She started bringing her own sweatshirt. And I started bringing my own again.

The games were only starting to begin.

44444

A/N: Wow I wrote three chapters today... heh. That just goes to show you I have too much spare time on my hands. I LOVE AMERICAN IDIOT! DOnt wanna be an american idiot one nation controled by the media... everything wasnt meant to be okay television dreams of tomorow we're not the ones who meant to follow... i dont know all the words dont bother me.

And now Lose it by Eminem! Alright stop! Pajama TIME! Don't you guys love it when I sing to you?

**Chapter Previews!**

_"So how'd it go at the doctor's?"_

_"Not so good..."_

_-_

_"Let's all four go to Jason's Woods!"_

_-_

_He grabbed my hand and-_ **(ha I'm not letting you see that one... its too...intense) - Ritsuki talking  heh heh :Þ**


	5. Early October Means Early Relationships

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

55555

A/N: Wowie chaper five. Chapter GO! Cuz I know my Japanese. Today I feel restored. I just put a new desktop after having a halloween one for two months... its a christmas one from that website Kumo no Su (spider webs). I love that site you should check it out. It has magnificent fanart and some good fanfics like Miroku's Bedtime Stories. Its a MirSan site. Another good MirSan site is Yakusoku to Negai (Promise something something... i don't know _that_ much japanese...)

Date(s): Sunday November 28, 2004

Mood: Restored... I feel like a new person now that I changed my desktop around... I'm addicted to the computer if you can't tell...

Music: Nothing. Just silence.

Current Stuff: Ummm nothing really except 5 more days until December 3rd, my birthday! YAY! I am so excited and I'll be sure to put that in as a chapter... if things work out right.

I think I'll put a quote in for every chapter!

Quote: We're all dying slowly... on the inside... (By: ME! YAY!)

Random Facts:

1) When you pull a hair from one nostril, the eye on the same side will tear.

2) A crayfsh pees out of its face.

55555

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter Five**

**Early October Means Early Relationships!**

55555

Mika was late to school on this day because of her doctor's appointment. It made me really worried inside and I was dying to tell someone, but I didn't think Mika would trust me that much anymore if I did.

Speaking of telling people things, I was already regretting telling Sango about Inuyasha and Sukey's kiss. Her face was red all day like she was trying to hold her breath for a long time or something, but in this case, she was trying to hold in a secret. Sango was a bit of a blabbermouth when she wants to be.

It was early october and the Halloween spirit was starting to float around in our school. Art projects with various "scary" themes were hanging in the walls and pumpkins were all over the place. The weather was getting a bit chilly and leaves were slowly starting to change color and fall from trees.

Halloween meant one thing to me: Jason's Woods. Jason's Woods was a tradition for me. I usually went with my mom and Mika, but since Mika had been drifting away from me (and making me depressed with her own depression) I decided it was high time to invite some new friends. And this time, Okaasan wouldn't be joining us. I think I could be trusted on my own for once.

I sat down at lunch and brought it to the attention of Sango, Miroku, and, of course, Inuyasha. "So, you guys want to go with me?" I said, after explaining the whole thing. None of them had ever went before, and that astounded me.

"Sure, I like to be scared!" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"Let's go, too, Sango!" Miroku said, looking at her.

I knew Sango was kind of a scardey cat. She is still sort of scared by the Ring... but then again, so am I.

"Umm sure... But I might get scared," she said shakily.

"Sango, it's not scary in that way. They only surprise you by jumping out at you. They won't give you nightmares or anything." I laughed.

"Well, that's that then. Let's go this weekend!" Inuyasha said.

"Okay," we all said. Of course, since all of us were too lazy to do any sports or anything, we were all free.

55555

At the end of the day, I finally saw Mika. Her bright rainbow shirt and black pants caught my eye. She looked overly depressed, so it was my job to see what was happening, "So how'd it go at the doctor's"?"

"Not so good..."

"What's up?"

"He said I have anorexia..."

I was silent. This was just great. "Mika, you could die! Your organs will shut down! Or you'll have a lack of energy and then collapse in the hallway and get trampled! Or"

"Calm down, Kagome. I'll be fine. I don't think I have an eating disorder or anything so I'll be okay. I won't die or end up in any hospital," she said calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I screamed at her, causing a scene outside. "You are in danger! You're killing yourself!"

"Kagome, your bus is here..." Mika pointed to bus 37.

"Crap... I'll talk to you later..." I said and hurried off, tears in my eyes. Two of my best friends were putting their lives on the line. Sango was cutting herself and Mika was starving herself.

55555

Kin-yoobi (it means Friday...)

55555

Sango came home on the bus with me this day. She got ready here after we watched some anime I downloaded from the internet. 3 full hours of Inuyasha! YEAH! (I don't care if that doesn't make sense... because that's what happened...)

I slipped on a red and black diagonal stripe shirt with thin straps with buckles attaching them to the shirt and no sleves. I slipped on some low cut hip huggers too and a black thong. (wooohh no for real I don't wear thongs. But I gotta make it more sexy.) I took this awesome black denim jacket from my closet and slipped it on to keep me warm, its long strings I laced up the arms.

Sango looked great in a grey tank with a leather jacket over it. Her pants were black and showed her curves. I had a feeling Miroku was going to be getting a boner tonight.

Before we knew it, it was time to go and we barely had time to get ready. We rushed out the door and I hopped in my car. I sped to the place. It was hard to get there because it was in the middle of a corn field. I guess to make it more suspenseful.

I felt so bad. Inuyasha and Miroku were just sitting there on the ground next to the candy apple stand. "How long have you guys been waiting?" I questioned.

"Feh... Probably over an hour!" Inuyasha snapped. I felt so horrible.

They got up, already with their tickets, and headed in the long line. "We'll save you a spot!" Inuyasha called.

"Okay.." I said, and headed for the also long line for tickets. Before long, we had all three tickets, plus the two we got free.

Our first stop was in the extremely gay Macabre Museum. All it was was a collection of "scary" props from different movies.

Then it was the maize maze. A maze made from corn stalks. That was okay, there was a guy dressed as Freddy Krugar following us around, and Miroku was being a goofball and tried to hug him.

A huge flame came from above and scorched us slightly with a breeze of warmth.

We escaped the maze easily and then headed for the Haunted Hayride.

We boarded the huge wagon thing and sat down uncomfortably on the hay. I was squished beside this one extremely fat lady and Inuyasha.

Sango was clinging onto Miroku's arm like crazy. She squealed at every person in a costume at every little site we stopped at.

As for Inuyasha and I, well... things were speeding up. I mean, he must've had feelings for me! I knew for a fact I wasn't in love with him but the way he was actuing around me was insane. I would be cool with it if he was single, but he wasn't! He was taken by my sworn enemy, Kikyo!

He kept looking over at me and he rubbed his leg with mine. I looked at him and he gave me that fanged smile again. It made me smile.

The next thing that happened is so insane. You readers are going to _flip_! Here's what happened:

We were still on this hayride we Inuyasha took my hand. He held it for a couple seconds, then placed it on his inner thigh. I think you all know where this is going. He moved me hand down to his crotch... and I could feel his penis. And he got a boner. I felt the head of it harden from my touch and I quickly withdrew like I just burned myself on a stove or something.

I looked at him with frightened eyes and he looked at me with his golden orbs, telling me with his expression "Gomen nasai".

When the hayride was over, we walked over to the Barn of Fear, I think it was, and stepped inside the damp, pitch-black room.

"Inuyasha...?" I whined, fear in my voice, "I'm scared of the dark..."

"It's okay, Kagome, I'm right here." he said in a herioc voice that made me wonder more about his feelings towards me. I felt a clawed hand grab my sweaty one and I squeezed it tight.

"Arigato," I said and we found our way through the freaky place.

By the time it was time for my favorite, and last attraction, the Carnival of Terror, Sango was flipping out. She was still clinging onto Miroku like he was some kind of magnet and she was a metal.

I let go of Inuyasha's hand as soon as we made it out of the spooky Barn. I didn't want Sango to think there was anything going on between us, because there wasn't. At least I didn't think so. Inuyasha might have, but I knew for a fact that I wasn't in love and I never would be. So there.

We grabbed some 3D glasses before entering the Carnival. I threw mine on the ground as soon as we got in because they made me dizzy.

I led the group because Inuyasha's keen eyes were freaking out over the neon lights and illusions. I think Inuyasha was trying to grab my shoulders... or something. But he grabbed the wrong body part.

I could feel his hands going under my arms and they firmly wrapped around my upper torso. I tensed up when I felt his hands on my own breasts.

(A/N: REAL CRAP! ITS FOR REAL REAL! NOT FOR PLAY PLAY! got it from Drawn Together "Go Foxxy It's ur Birthday! Not for real real! Just for Play play!" ... I'll stop.)

I stopped dead in my tracks and all three people behind me (not to mention other people behind them) crashed into me.

"Kagome if you're going to stop, maybe I should lead," said Miroku, squeezing through the narrow hallway with Sango. We continued on and got out of the crazy clown catastrophe inside.

"Saa, tanoshikatta desu," I said. Sango stood beside me and actually let go of Miroku. Wow.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kagome," Inuyasha said with that irresistible smile. But I wasn't falling for him. No way.

"You too, Sango," said Miroku, giving her a quick kiss.

"Sayonara!" Sango and I yelled to them before we got into my car.

"That was fun. Let's do it every year," Sango said.

"Yeah."

55555

Gomen nasai - I'm sorry

Arigato - Thank you

Saa, tenoshikatta desu - Well, it was fun

Oyasumi nasai - Good night

Sayonara - Goodbye

A/N: WOOOOOAHHH Yeah that stuff really happened. Just not to me. It happened to a friend of mine and I STOLE IT! heh...

**Chapter Previews!**

_"You broke up! (heh not saying who broke up... is it Inuyasha and Kikyo? Or Sango and Miroku?)"_

_The next thing I knew, I was getting a call from Mika's parents saying she was in the hospital._

_"Hi, Inuyasha," I said, waving to him from my locker. He waved back, but he didn't give me that special smile of his._


	6. Downhill from Here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

66666

A/N: Borrrreeddd... YAY Sinubi finally came back today and she is comming over... whenever that'll be. YAY Danny Phantom Marathon today! And I saw some I never saw before yay for me. Hmmm... so bored.

Date(s): Sunday November 28, 2004

Monday November 29, 2004

Tuesday November 30, 2004 (my sister's birthday)

Mood: BORED  
(11-29) having fun.. just got back from doing stuff like going to Sinubi's

(11-30) hungry... and having fun watching Inuyasha as I'm typing at the same time. I'm so glad those typing classes last year actually HELPED! Because I don't have to look down while typing anymore.

Music: Danny Phantom! From da livin' room, dawg.

(11-29) Silence...

(11-30) Inuyasha Episode 115! _Clean is dirty as dirty is clean! Good is bad as bad is good! _(song the children on that episode sing... they are just so cute)

Inuyasha Episode 116!

Current Stuff: 5 Days 'til December 3rd, my birthday... And that's it.

(11-29) 4 days 'til my b-day

(11-30) 3 days 'til my b-day and 25 days 'til xmas!

Quote: Dradel of Jewishness (By: SINUBI! YAY!)

Random Facts:

1) 100 bottle rockets can take a person 6 feet into the air

2) Mozart composed a song called _Lech Mich Im Arsch_ which translates to: Lick my ass!

66666

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter Six**

**Downhill from Here**

66666

I was still dazed from the night before when I woke up the next morning. I couldn't believe Inuyasha was so forward with me. I mean, feeling me up like that... and making me feel him.

I could still feel the texture of his pants on my hand. I looked at it in disgust. I went to the bathroom to look at my face. I felt... stained... or something. I didn't feel right.

I decided I'd take a shower to try and wash the weird feeling away. It kind of worked. It got my mind off things, but somewhere in my brain, I knew I'd never forget that. I would never forget Inuyasha doing this to me.

I was so bored. I flopped on the couch with some salt and vinegar chips and flipped through the channels.

_We loves it when you be smilin'._

"Nope."

_Where'dcha get that! Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh Where'dcha get that!_

"Ewww Hilary Duff..."

_Be sure to thank your mother! Spaghetti-oh-oh-o's. Spaghetti-oh-oh-ohhh's!_

"WHY AREN'T THERE ANY SHOWS ON!"

_It's a whole new world we live in! Its a whole new way to see! Its a whole new place with a brand new attitude but you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be!_

"Umm no... Eww..."

_I'm on a never ending quest to save my girlfriend!_

"Um... no...?"

_Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show! Anything is possible!_

"I'm tempted... but I don't think so..."

_When he first woke up he realized he had snow white and glowing green eyes he could walk through walls disappear and fly he was much more unique than the other guy it was then that he knew what he had to do he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through he's here to fight for me and you!_

"I'd rather not... Stupid American shows..."

_When's there's trouble you know who to call! Teen Titans! From their tower they can see it all! Teen Titans! When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowin' they gotchur back! Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol! Teen Titans! GO!_

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" I said, singing along to the music. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" _With their super powers they unite! Teen Titans!_

"Hey is Kagome there?" It was the sound of Mika's mom's voice. _Never met a villian that they liked! Teen Titans!_

"Speaking. Is this Mika's mom? Is everything okay?" _They got the bad guys on the run! And they won't stop 'til the job is done. Cuz when the world is losing all control! Teen Titans! GO!_

"No... Listen, Kagome, Mika is in the hospital. Her organs shut down in her sleep last night... and she couldn't breathe." _1, 2, 3, 4, GO! Teen Titans!_

"What! Oh my god! Is she okay?"

"No, Kagome. Why do you think she is in the hospital! She is hooked up to machines and she isn't conscious. She's having food pumped into her, too..."

"Can I visit her?"

"Gomen, Kagome. Only family."

"Oh.. well.. when is she comming back?"

"I can't say."

"Well, when she wakes up, tell her to call me. If she can," I pleaded.

"I will. Goodbye, Kagome."

"Bye," I said, after I already heard the dial tone.

I couldn't believe it. My one best friend had turned anorexic, and was in the hospital. I mean, can't these people see how much this is stressing me out? I know I shouldn't act selfish like that, but these end up being my emotional problems, too.

I gazed at the TV and listened to the Teen Titans episode I've seen a million times.

_"My little duckies! You need to be taught! Join my school!" _

_"Never, Mad Mod! We won't join your little school of tricks!"_

_((PuffyAmiYumi Song plays))_

_((The Teen Titans run around trying to find the British guy))_

I sighed. Maybe the American show was better. So I changed the channel.

_"I'm going ghost!"_

_((Changes into a ghost))_

click

_"I'm... on a never ending quest.. to save my girlfriend.." guy is practically crying._

_"All you've been talking about is 'girlfriend this, girlfriend that'"_

_((Flashback to see what this guy really says))_

_"Where are all the paper towels?"_

_"I think my watch is broken"_

_"Grapes are fun!"_

_((End Flashback)) (A/N: Can you tell I'm having fun with this?)_

"This guy on here is cute. The one trying to save the girlfriend. I think I'll watch sommore..." I said, digging my hand into the bag of chips beside me.

66666

30 minutes later

66666

_"You need to open up yo' mind. And yo' mouth..." _

_((The two girls start making out. The one starts to sing.))_

The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said, kind of annoyed. I wanted to watch this show! With the hot elf guy! _"What's in my mouth...? It's slippery and slimy... traveling down my slender thin virgin esophogus..."_

"Hey, Kagome... I really need to talk to you right now..." It was Sango. _This black chick's tongue! A new sensation..._

"Yeah? You can talk to me," I said, eyes still fixed on the screen. I took a sip of Mountain Dew. _Tell me about it! I'm totally frenchin' this racist hoe!_

"Miroku and I ... well, we broke up." _Damn where'd this bitch get her earings?_

I spit out my drink all over the floor. "You broke up!" _How cool is this? We've only been here a day! And I've already found myself in a three-way... This is nice..._

I turned off the TV after I was done listening to the song. I could only imagine what Sango was thinking if she heard it...

"Yeah... I broke up with him last night... He got this one girl's phone number!"

"I can't believe that! You two were so nice together!"

"Yeah.. well not anymore..."

A memory flashed back into my head. That was right...! Sango cut herself before. "Hey" I said, before stopping myself. She'd probably get mad that I was poking around in her business.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing.. I just wanted to know if you could hear the TV in the background... The song I was listening to."

"Were you watching Comedy Central? That new show with the hott elf guy?"

"Yeah!" I knew Sango was my best friend for a reason. We were just so much alike.

"So how was your night last night?" Sango asked.

"Listen, Sango... I really need to tell you something." I said, licking the salt off my hand that just happened to be "the one". I scrunched up my face in disgust. I took a shower, but it still felt so dirty.

"Ooh did something happen between you and Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Kinda... Well he took my hand and placed it on his.. umm..."

"NO WAY!" I was grateful Sango knew what I meant. She always could read my body language, even if we were on the phone or on the internet.

"Yeah.. I'm really grossed out. I mean, he got a... well..."

"HE GOT A BONER!"

Once again, Sango knew what I was talking about.

"Omigod!" she exclaimed and screamed with joy. "You two make such a kawaii couple..."

"That's the thing, Sango. I don't like Inuyasha. And he has a girlfriend... so it's not right."

"But Inuyasha is hott! How can you not like him!"

"What? You think he's hott? I think he is a little on the okay side. I wouldn't consider him hott or ugly."

"To tell you the truth, part of the reason why I broke up with Miroku was because I liked Inuyasha... don't tell him, though. I'll do it. You know I can express my feelings after a while, even though I can keep them hidden.."

(A/N: MY MOM SAYS JAKOTSU IS AN UGLY GAY BOY! THAT MAKES ME HURT INSIDE... IT WOUNDS ME DEEPLY... Because right now at this time I'm watching Inuyasha episode 115. It is cool. I love it. It's when Rin gets kidnapped by Suikotsu. And Jakotsu is so cute... I don't know what Okaasan is thinking.)

"Omigod you know what? Mika is in the hostpital. Remeber I told you about her eating disorder? Well, she is really paying for it now. With her life..."

"That's too bad," was all Sango could say.

"I'm gonna go. I think I need to talk to Inuyasha about this whole thing," I said, getting up off the couch and dusting myself off.

(A?N: AHHHH Suikotsu just slaughtered some villagers! NOO! With little orphans witnessing, too! I'm sorry... just so heart breaking and suspensful...)

"Okay. Sayonara."

I clicked the 'off' button and headed over to my crowded computer space. I had papers lying all over the place for my ideas of fanfics. Most of them were for Tenchi or Love Hina, my two favorite anime/mangas.

I tried clearing off the small desk, but got no where, so I just plopped down on the uncomfortable chair and tried to get this stupid faggy computer to work. Oh, the life of the poor...

I logged on AIM and lucky for me, Inuyasha was on.

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **ohayo!_

_**Kitichan04:** ohayo_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **so last night was fun wasnt it_

_**Kitichan04:** yeah.. about that_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **Gomen nasai_

_**Kitichan04: **oh, so ur admitting 2 it already?_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **yeah... i dunno what came over me_

_**Kitichan04:** why did u do it?_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **i dunno!_

_**Kitichan04:** cuz im picking up some vibes that you like me... i mean the footsie, and the rubbing of legs... and then THAT_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **well i admit i do have some feelings 4 u_

_**Kitichan04:** what!_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **... gomen!_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **u cant tell n e 1 about this ok? i wont talk to u no more especially if u tell kikyo_

_(A/N: NOOO EPISODE 116 OF INU! SESSHY JUST IMPALED MY JAKOTSU! WITH HIS HAND! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH)_

_**Kitichan04:** well this is the only reason i got on so im gonna go now i just wanted to talk to u_

_**Kitichan04:** sayonara tomo-dachi_

_**Kitichan04 signed off at 11:23:54**_

I was so glad I had a chance to talk to Inuyasha. I knew he was sorry. But, somehow, I still felt that it was an issue. And I knew it would stay in my mind for a long, long time.

66666

Getsu-yoobi

66666

I arrived at school, and like Inuyasha and I planned, I acted as if nothing happened when we went to Jason's Woods. Of course, our friends knew that us four had gone, even Kikyo knew and still was a little pissed.

Yumi especially teased Inuyasha and me about it. She kept saying "It was a double date!" and I was getting kind of mad. I didn't want anyone to know about the incident except Inuyasha and me. And Sango. That was an oopsie.

At lunch time, I was sort of upset. I thought the "incident" would have made our bond stronger. It was another secret we could keep. But this time, Inuyasha came up to where I always sit: 3rd row, 3rd table, on the left, 2nd seat. He sat on my right and Sango sat on my left, with Miroku across from her.

He came up behind my back and screamed in my face. I wasn't exprecting it so I screamed really loud, causing everyone to look my direction. I blushed and scolded Inuyasha while he laughed at me.

"Hey, Kagome, I'm going to sit over at Sukey's table today, okay?" he said, giving me that smile I keep telling you about.

"Sure, alright. But sit with me tomorrow, kay?" I knew Inuyasha had other friends, and I respected that.

"Sure," he said and sat down next to Sukey. I was stung with a tange of jealousy, but I knew that was being selfish, so I thought nothing of it.

66666

The next day (A/N: this is turning out to be a long chappie)

66666

Lunchtime again. Inuyasha promised to sit with me.

"Commere, Inuyasha!" I called to him from my seat.

"I'm sitting with Sukey again, sorry," he said.

"Oh... okay then..." I tried to sound as happy as I could, and I put on a fake smile I could do so well.

I was feeling more jealousy and I went at my food like a starving hyena.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, gawking at my eating habit.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, mid-chew.

Later on, he was on his way to math class. My locker was near the math class room and I just happened to be getting stuff out of it while he was passing.

"Hi, Inuyasha," I said, waving to him from my locker. He waved back, but he didn't give me that special smile of his. He didn't say hi back either. He just kept on walking.

I had a strange feeling that Inuyasha and I were starting to fall apart.

66666

**CONTEST!**

**CONTEST!**

**Who ever can figure out the shows/commercials mentioned, will have their name posted in the next chapter! Just put them in as your review or e-mail 'em to me. Either one. GOOD LUCK!**

kawaii - cute

okaasan - mother

sayonara - goodbye

ohayo - good morning (informal... kinda like "mornin' ")

gomen nasai, gomen - sorry

sayonara tomodachi - goodbye, friend

A/N: Yeah.. I gotta go because I need to take a showe. Its 8:31 PM... on tuesday night. **CONTEST!**

**CONTEST!**

**Who ever can figure out the shows/commercials mentioned, will have their name posted in the next chapter! Just put them in as your review or e-mail 'em to me. Either one. GOOD LUCK!**

**Chapter Previews!**

_"Inuyasha? Will you sit with me at lunch? For once?" I pleaded._

_He heavy sighed, "Fine,"_

Well, the next chapter isn't going to be that long, so there is only one chapter preview. Yup yup.


	7. Realization

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

77777

A/N: Hiya! The contest winners are:

Date(s): Wednesday December 1, 2004

Mood: Content. Ready to go. Yeah. Except for my hair is extremely windblown... I tell you more later.

Music: I can only hear Dr. Phil from the living room.

Current Stuff: Well, today I have my job interview for my first job, and I think we all know what that means. Yes, money, but it also means less time to write. I mean, I write a lot after school, but most of my major work is done over the weekends. And HUZZAH! I got the job! I start on the 4th!

Another thing for today. It was super windy here in ol' amish town. Since my hair is long, I couldn't see anything. It was in my face. Kids were going crazy at recess and were throwing all their papers in the air, and they went flyin'. I curled up in a ball with my friends to produce heat and so the wind wouldn't affect me much.

Another thing for the 1st! My friend Krista wants to have a W.H.A.B.B.A.L. party! (Whabbal is pronounced like wobble) It stands for We Hate All Boys But Aren't Lesbians. YAY! Sinubi is comming, too. If I don't have to work, I'll go. Cuz I think I'm starting on Saturday, which is when the party is. Yeahhhh...

Quote: Rent-a-woman! (By Sinubi! Here's the story: We were learning about Christopher Colombus today and about the "adult" parts of it. Well, the Indians would "lend" their wives to people who came to their island. And then they killed a whole bunch of people because they "wouldn't give their wives back". O.o. So Sinubi yelled real loud "Rent-a-woman!" and then our teacher got mad because he said "we weren't mature enough to handle stuff like that")

Random Facts:

1) When you quickly rip off a piece of packaging tape, it glows!

2) In Taiwan, women are **hired** to cry at funerals.

77777

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter Seven**

**Realization**

77777

**CONTEST RESULTS:**

**Here are the people who actually guessed glares at everyone who didn't... mumbles something like "how dare you not even try..." heh!**

**Dolphinbrat The 1st one to guess! Thank you so much!**

**Soccordevil you didn't guess a lot of them, but you at least tried! Thankies!**

**rena you did a really good job on them! Arigatou!**

**Sinubi - thanks! but you only did it while we were in the computer lab and i told you to :-( oh well at least thats another one.**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!**

It had been days since Inuyasha had sat with me. He kept sitting with Sukey. So, I made him sit with us.

"Some best friend you are!" I teased when he said he was sitting with Sukey again.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'll sit with you all next week, I promise."

" 'Kay!" I said, happy that I'd have him all that week. I guess that plan didn't work out too well...

77777

Next Week

77777

"Come, sit, Inuyasha!" I said, patting his seat.

"Okay," he said without a fight. It was a good day, and, once again, he was playing footsie with me. Frankly, I was disturbed.

77777

For the next few days, Inuyasha had sat with us, keeping his promise, but on Moku-yoobi, that all started to change.

I didn't need to say anything, I just patted his seat like I always did.

"Aww, do I have to?" he said. I thought he was being sarcastic, but it seemed he wasn't. Why?

Because on Kin-yoobi, I did the same thing.

"Inuyasha? Won't you sit with me?" I said, teasing him. I knew he didn't like feeling bossed around and I knew he thought he had a choice in where he sat. But _he_ was the one how made the promise, and if he didn't feel like sticking to it, then that was his own fault.

He heavy sighed. "Fine..."

I looked at him, surprised. I didn't know I put him through so much torture.

77777

I just about had it. Sukey was all over Inuyasha. It really wasn't right. I got really depressed that he'd rather be with her instead of me. He claimed that I was his only friend that "didn't piss him off". Was that still true?

He claimed I was his best friend. Was that still true? Sukey had gotten in the way. How, though? How had she won over me? I was only a friend to him, I guess. But then what about at Jason's Woods?

I got really depressed about this whole subject, so I decided to break out my poetic side.

_My heart lies in the_

_Dark depths of the ocean_

_But..._

_You've brought it to the_

_Shallow shores_

_Two things could happen_

_It could be taken back_

_Along with the tide_

_Back to its watery grave_

_Or_

_You could pick it up_

_While walking the shoreline_

_And then my heart will be yours_

_Zutto_

_What will happen to my heart?_

_You decide._

I admired my piece of work. It was nice, even though it didn't rhyme.

Wait. What was I writing! I made it sound like I was in love with Inuyasha. I mean, I couldn't be. No way. He was my best friend, not my love interest.

But this poem came from the heart. And why else would I be so jealous of Kikyo and Sukey? And why was he the only one I thought about? Why was I always happy to just say "hi" to him? Why was I overjoyed when he was online?

It hit me. I was in love with Inuyasha.

77777

Moku-yoobi - thursday

Kin-yoobi - firday

zutto - forever

A/N: So what'd ya think of my poem? It's one I really wrote that got me started in my whole love thing... yeah... Just like I said, I base all of this on real life situations. Yep. There'll be more poems up ahead. Can you see why this chapter was so short now?

**Chapter Previews!**

_"I really need to tell you something... I don't know how to say it, but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"I'm..."_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **Kagome_

_**Kitichan04: **yeah?_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** I g2g_

_**Kitichan04:** okies_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** i love u_

_Things were going great. I thought telling this to Inuyasha would make me lose a friend, but we've been better friends._

A/N: That's gonna be one mighty (kids meal) fine chappie!


	8. Feelings of Affection

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

88888

A/N: Get ready for a great chapter ahead! Oh yeah, this'll definitely fire things up. Big time, baby. But first, I need to tell you all something important.

I won't be producing so many fanfics in such little amounts of time. I mean, I write parts of my chapters everyday... and then I end up updating for weeks on end, without anything new to write. Which makes me depressed. Yeah. So, from now on, I'll only be writing every other week while the week I have off from it, I'll be playing video games. Yup. But that doesn't mean that you'll wont get less chapters or anything. I'm just telling you so that if I don't update for a while, its because I've slowed down the process.

Date(s): Thursday, December 2nd, 2004

Mood: I dunno.... I guess I'm okay...

Music: Nothing... Just ideas for this great thing!

Current Stuff: Tomorrow is December 3rd, my birthday! YAY!

I start my first job on saturday

23 days until xmas

Quote: Captain Fiber (By: my mom... another story: I was uploading a document for and I typed it ((the label)) really fast. It was supposed to say "chap five" but it said "chapn fiver" and I just left it. When I was checking back to it a few days later to see what chapter it was and to fix up things I might have not caught, I read the chapter label aloud to Sinubi and my mom "Chapn fiver". My mom goes "Captain fiber?!" and Sinubi was rolling on the ground laughing her ass off and she kept saying "that's a classic! That's a classic!" to this day, we still joke about it. But then again, it wasn't that long ago... So now he is Sinubi and me's favorite super hero! And his side-kick is BRAN MUFFIN BOY! And his arch enemy is Depends...)

Random Facts:

1) No matter how far an ant falls, it will not die.

2) A 1.4 inch diameter rubberband goes 18 feet... A 33 diameter rubber band goes 50 feet, 10 inches.

88888

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter Eight**

**Feelings of Affection**

88888

It hit me. I was in love with Inuyasha.

What was I supposed to do? I mean, this was insane. I was in love with my best friend. I couldn't believe this. Why couldn't I have seen it earlier?

I wasn't the type of girl to come out and say things about that subject, but I needed to tell him. He always teased me that "no girl could resist him". But I was always the one to say "I can". But he was right! No one can resist him!

I didn't want most of my friends to know because they're nosy and they like to hook people up like that. Especially if they knew that I had a crush on my friend. My _best_ friend. I mean, if it was some one I didn't know, they'd still try and hook us up, and it'd never work because, obviously, I've never had a boyfriend.

This was insane. I needed to call Sango. I knew she would keep it a secret. I hoped... Like I said, Sango is sort of a blabber mouth.

I dialed her number I memorized so well and waited for some one to pick up and fast.

"Hello?" It was Sango's mom.

"Hey, is Sango there?"

"Yes she is, hun, is this Kagome?"

"Yeah I really need to talk to her, please!" I was in no time for small talk.

"Okay, she's right here, let me get her." She spoke so slowly it seemed her words went on for eons. I was ready to just flip out and scream "HURRY IT UP, WOMAN!!" But I had _some_ self control.

"Hello?" Sango finally answered.

"Sango! Omigod! I just realized something!"

"What is it?"

"I really need to tell you something... I'm not sure how to say it, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm..."

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH INUYASHA!"

Silence.

"You... You are?"

"Yeah... I wrote a poem and I knew that the words came from my heart, but when I read it, I realized that I was in love with Inuyasha!"

"But... you can't...!"

"What? You were the one who said we'd look 'kawaii together'!"

"You can't love him... because I do...."

"You WHAT?! Sango!!! Omigod!! This'll cause problems. We like the same guy. That's how Kikyo and I became worse enemies. Because we got too competetive..."

"What? This isn't like it's a surprise to you. I told you I liked him," she said, getting cocky. (LOL. Cocky...)

(A/N: Sry, just a quick author's note: OMG! ITS SBSP! Spongebob Squarepants! And Patrick said "WOMBO!" CORI!!!!! I MISS YAAAAAAAAAAA)

"You said you _liked_ him! You never said you loved him!! Haven't you told him yet?!"

"Nope. Not yet."

"This sucks. I'm planning on telling him soon. Probably tonight or tomorrow."

"Me too. I might as well."

"Well, I'm gonna go. Buh bye."

"Byes."

I hung up. This was insane.

88888

Later That Night

88888

I logged onto my crappy computer and prayed for Inuyasha to be on. He wasn't. So I waited. All night, in fact. And he never got on until about 11 o'clock.

Finally! Inuyasha was weird like that, always getting on a weird times.

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **Kagome what r u doin on?_

_**Kitichan04: **i was waiting for u all night_

_**Kitichan04: **i need 2 tell u something_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** what is it?_

_**Kitichan04:** well i wrote a poem about u and i just kept writing down what i was thinkin and wehn i read it i noticed that it sounded like i was in love with u and then i realized that i am_

_**Kitichan04:** i am in lov with u_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** well 2 tell u the truth i hav some feelings 4 u 2_

_**Kitichan04:** really_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** yeah i think ur hott_

_**Kitichan04:** no way ur just sayin that_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **no i mean it_

_**Kitichan04:** i g2g sangos cats in heat_

_**Kitichan04 signed off at 11:15:23 PM**_

I knew i could always use that excuse. I mean, Sango always did. And who cares if it didn't make sense? I was under pressure. I didn't think he'd turn things around on me like that.

This was like a dream come true. I've never had a guy like me before, except for that Kouga guy. He scared the crap outta me, I'm telling you.

I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers overtop of my head. Tears swelled up in my eyes. I didn't know what to do.

I just remembered that Inuyasha said he looked at Sango. So that must mean he has more feelings for her than me. And also, he likes Sukey. A lot. I figured it would never happen. Not with him. I was too far down in the list.

88888

The Next Day

88888

"Higurashi! Wake up!" my science teacher bellowed in the middle of class. He warned me that I'd get a detention if it happened again. I knew staying up late last night was bound to be a disaster.

I walked out of class feeling embarrassed. Inuyasha was at the door, waiting for me surprisingly. It wasn't like he was going into class either, because he had science 9th period and this was only 2nd.

"I heard you almost got detention," he said, casually leaning against the wall.

"How did you hear that? It only just happened!"

"Well, you know me, none of the girls can resist me and they're all dying to talk to me, so this was an excuse."

"Oh, I see," I said, smiling at him as he and I slowly walked down the hall.

"I'm guessing it's because you _had_ to tell me that thing last night, you stayed up all night waiting for me!"

I blushed. He acted like it was nothing, but I found it hard to avoid the fact that he said he had feelings for me! I sounded our names out together. Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome. It had a good ring to it. But not as good as Inuyasha and Kikyo. Or Inuyasha and Sango. Or Inuyasha and Sukey.

I know what you're all thinking. I'm too down on myself. But think about it. A guy like Inuyasha with a girl like me. He was a hottie and everyone knew him, but he still refused to be ghetto and/or popular.

Me on the other hand. People know me, but I don't have all that many friends. I say hi to people and I make conversation, but I'm not in any way popular. I'm a brainiac while he isn't so much...(cough cough -- cough twice! sry... this last part is an author's note...)We were just too different for eachother.

He walked me to my English class and winked a goodbye before he headed into his Civics class, which was right next to English. I walked in a felt like I was gliding on a cloud.

88888

For the rest of the day, Inuyasha hung out with me. I thought expressing my feelings to Inuyasha would make our relationship worse. But it made it better. We were better friends, it seemed.

He sat with my friends and myself for once, instead of Sukey. And this time I didn't have to force him. His foot toyed with mine, and this time I wasn't afraid to show my emotion. It was a little hard though, making my face its same unemotional expression when beneath the table was where the party was starting.

And maybe a little above the table... His leg rubbed against mine and I didn't know what else to do except react.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. This was all way too weird. Not only the fact that he was actually liking me, but that he was also going out with my arch enemy at the same time.

88888

Later That Night

88888

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** oi!_

_**Kitichan04:** oi! lol_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** how was ur day? i bet u liked it cuz i hung out with u_

_**Kitichan04:** yep it was enjoyable_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** i knew no girl could resist me and u only proved me right_

_**Kitichan04:** lol oh well... but r u sure u arent playin me?_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** kagome ur 1 of my bffs do u really think id play u?_

_**Kitichan04:** no but im sry i g2g bcuz my mom is being a retard she keeps yelling at me 2 get off the comp so bye byeeeeeee_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** i love u_

_**Kitichan04:** i love u 2!_

_**Kitichan04 signed off at 5:23:52**_

88888

Now, could you believe that? It was insane! He actually said he LOVED ME! And what else was I supposed to say? When some one says they love you, you need to say you love them too. So I did. And it's not like I was lying. Because I was telling the truth.

I couldn't tell anyone, though. Not even my mom. She'd always hated Inuyasha. I couldn't let her knwo there was a fling going on between us.

Wait. I made it sound like we were cheating on Kikyo. And that we'd already kissed and stuff! But we hadn't!! AHH I didn't know what to do!

88888

A/N: Lemme know what you think! WOW! Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship is speeding up... wooooooooooohhh.... (lemme reminds me of lemiwinks! LEMIWINKS!!!)

**Chapter Previews!!**

_"Where's Inuyasha? I though you two got pretty close!" Sango said, raising her eyebrows._

_"Well, obviously not. He's over there sitting with Sukey." I sneered._

_-----_

_"So what are your feelings towards Sukey?" Yumi asked. She was a great therapist even if we were just bored and playing around._

_"I...I..."_

_-----_

Yup yup yup!


	9. Frustration Towards Assholes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

99999

A/N: YAY YAY YAY! Today is my b-day!! I so happy! I got cookies from Emily, and a total of $35 (so far) and also my friend Samantha got me shampoo, chocolate, and body wash things... my other not-so-close friend, Brittany says she takes it as a sign that I stink... grr... not nice on my birthday.

Date(s): December 3rd, 2004! MY BIRTHDAY!!

Mood: I'm feeling great. It's all gravy (as Emily would say).

Music: Inuyasha Episode 120: Farewell! A Requiem to Jakotsu! (Awww...)

I'm changing Current Stuff to Countdowns!

Countdowns:

19 days until December 22nd, when Inuyasha new season comes to adult swim!

0 days for my birthday!

1 day 'til I start my first job!

22 days until Christmas!

Quote: It's all gravy! (by: emily! YAY! thanks for the cookies!)

Random Facts:

1) During the Edo Period of Japan, people were hired to take the blame for **farts**.

2) There is a frog that meows.

Ooh by the way I want you guys to say this really fast:

I'm a we Todd.

99999

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter Nine**

**Frustration Towards Assholes**

99999

"Where's Inuyasha? I thought you two had gotten pretty close!" Sango said, raising her eyebrows.

"He's over there with Sukey," I sneered.

Once again, Inuyasha totally ditched me. I couldn't believe it. After what he did yesterday, you would think that he'd want to be better friends with me. But I guess not. I guess I'm not as good as Sukey.

This just totally made me whole day crappy. I mean, I thought he actually cared about me. I thought he even loved me. He said so. That jerk.

Neither I nor Sango could believe he did that. Retard.

99999

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** hey kagome_

_**Kitichan04:** oh so NOW u wanna talk_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** wats that supposed to mean??_

_**Kitichan04:** u totally mistreated me today! last night u tell me u love me but 2day u totally blow me off what is up with that?!_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** im sry_

_**Kitichan04:** ive heard it b4 inuyasha im pissed at u_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** im sry what more u want me 2 do?!_

_**Kitichan04:** i want u 2 stop hanging around sukey so much u act like u like her when u have a gf already and now that were on that subject i dont think u should be sayin that u love me_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** but i cant hide true feelings_

_**Kitichan04:** bullcrap ur just playing me_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **no im not kagome i love u i swear ur hott_

_**Kitichan04:** im hott?!_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** yeah u know kouga of course he and i agree (even tho we hate eachother) that u have a nice ass_

_**Kitichan04:** ?!_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** its true!_

_**Kitichan04:** umm... thx??_

_**Kitichan04: **i dunno what 2 say_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** then dont say anything_

_**Kitichan04:** ur not helping!! im trying to make a point that its wrong 2 flirt with other women when ur already goin out with kikyo!_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** well im trying 2 say that i cant hold in my feelings 4 u_

_**Kitichan04:** whatever im gonna go_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** i love u_

_**Kitichan04:** save it_

_**Kitichan04 signed off at 4:45:20 PM**_

-----

Can you blame me? I mean, after all he said and did, you'd think he'd be more caring and stuff. But no. That's why I was so pissed off at him. Stupid asshole.

99999

The next day, Yumi and I were left out at recess, both feeling depressed. She just broke up with her boyfriend, that she never wanted to go out with in the first place, and he exploded at her. She burst into tears and we both sat there, being bored and sad.

"Don't worry, Yumi. I'm still her for you! BUBBLE BUDDY!!" Bubble buddy was a thing. Let's see. We were in gym and we were talking about "self space" which is our own little box that no one, and I mean no one, is aloud in. That's so we keep out hands to ourselves.

She said "You're in my self space."

And then I said, "We share the same bubble!"

So ever since then, we've been bubble buddies. So yeah.

Back to the story now.

"Let me be your theripist," she said, grabbing a notebook and pen.

"Okay!" I said. We were bored.

"So how do you feel about this situation with Sukey?" she asked. She was a good threapist even though she was only playing.

"I...I.." I began. I didn't exactly think about it until now.

"You what, Kagome?"

"I hate her... I mean, I never liked her in the first place but now that she's done this... I just... I hate her!" I said rather loudly. I hoped no one would hear because things like that could spread all around the school (and eventually to the person you're talking about) in less than a half-hour.

"I knew it. I don't really like her that much, but I'll talk to her and stuff," Yumi said, writing notes in her note-book. I think she thought this whole thing was all play and it wasn't real at all. But not me. It opened my eyes to my true feelings.

"Me too..." I said, thinking of what to say next. But the bell rang and I stood up, ready to go to gym class.

99999

Later That Night

99999

Later that night, I felt so frustrated. My mom kept calling me to help her with stuff and I couldn't do anything right because too much was on my mind.

"God! I'm not your slave, Mom! Why can't you get Souta to do it?! I mean, he _is_ 12!"

"He's too small and he was born premature. He can't do it," she said calmly. That just got me more mad.

"My god!! I can't believe you! I'm not eating dinner!" I said, throwing the plates down on the table I was setting and headed upstairs for my room. It was time for some poetry.

_Feelings_

_You go to see her_

_You leave me here_

_I'm sure what's coming_

_Is exactly what I fear_

_You laugh and smile_

_You leave me in the dust_

_But you know what's pathetic?_

_You're still the only one I can trust_

_You say I'm hott_

_And say you'll always be there_

_But then you leave me for her_

_It's just not fair_

_You say you love me_

_But you say you love her, too_

_So which one is it?_

_Which love is really true?_

_Meant to Be_

_You're always together_

_It's meant to be_

_Walking down corridors_

_It's meant to be_

_Sitting at lunch, playing footsie_

_It's meant to be_

_Laughing it up in study halls_

_It's meant to be_

_Sharing "moments" on the internet_

_It's meant to be_

_But what about me?_

I crumpled up the last one. It sucked.

I flopped on my bed. My god. There was no one here for me.

My mom and Souta were no help. My mom didn't ever like Inuyasha from the start but now she was starting to, and I didn't tell her that I liked him again. Because she'd flip. And Souta never even met him.

Inuyasha himself. I told him all I could. But I knew he wouldn't be happy when I tell him that I really and truly hated Sukey.

Sango. She liked Inuyasha, too. It was going to be ugly.

Mika wasn't here.

Yumi thinks its play.

And everyone else doesn't know. Well, Yumi doesn't know that I like Inuyasha, but still.

I was so confused. My stomach was telling me to feed it, but I refused. I wanted to make myself sick so I wouldn't be able to go to school the next day. But I fell asleep before I could do the plan I was plotting in my head. Suicide.

My dreams were telling me things. They were showing me my future. Cuts. Everywhere. Up my arms, spelling out words and curses, and guys I liked. Tears of blood streamed down my face and I had no teeth, no hair. Nothing. And I'd killed anyone who'd hurt me.

Suicidal attacks put me in a mental assylum. I sat in a small room with my therapist. No, it wasn't Yumi. I'd killed her. I ended up in jail for the murders, too. So I sat there, looking at my scars. Looking into my fingernails that were shards of glass and only seeing my reflection. A reflection of a young girl who had gone crazy and tore out her hair and ears so she'd feel cold and so she wouldn't hear anything. Nothing but Inuyasha's name inside her head. Saying it over and over again. Silent screams escaped my mouth and I awoke.

No, suicide was not the answer. And nothing was. So I decided the only thing to do was to keep up this mask I was wearing and bear the torture I was being put through.

99999

A/N: woooaaaahhh now can you all see what I've been going through? Since school began? WOW IT IS HARD (and when you see the situation I'm in _now_ you'll be surprised...)!! Does anyone actually read these author's notes? Even Sinubi? Do you read 'em, Sin-san? Maybe I'm just writing them to tell myself how I really feel. WOW! That was actually the kind of purpose of this fanfic I figured out. Just so I know the kind of pain I'm actually going through, but I, myself, don't even realize it.

**Chapter Previews!!**

_"Oi, Kagome! Kikyo told me she wants to be friends again," Inuyasha said, telling me first period health._

_-----_

_"So, do you and Sango want to come trick-or-treating in my neighboor hood with us?" Kikyo asked._

_-----_

_"OMIGOD!! INUYASHA IS WEARING MAKE-UP!!!" I said, spitting my ramen out._


	10. Kikyo and Kagome: Friends Again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. That'd be cool if I did. He could be my own body guard and he could give me sword fighting lessons. And he would be my slave and he could perform tricks and make me money! YEAH! And then he'd always be single and even though he isn't as hott as Miroku, I'd be like "Go out with me!" and he'd be like "Sure!" Yeah... That'd be the day...

101010

A/N: Nothing. Work was a killer. I met some new friend, Andrew and Nicki. And I guess Chris even though we didn't really talk that much. I'm a bus boy!! (herioc music plays in the backround)! Oh yeah! Andrew trained me and he is like a male version of me! WOW! Except he's in boyscouts which scares me. And that's about it. You'll find out more when you read the chapter with Kagome starting her work.

Date(s): Sunday December 5th, 2004

Monday December 13th, 2004!!

Tuesday December 14th, 2004

Mood: Tired out. Work was a killer! Like I just said!

(12-13) Ahhh the feel of the keys again... I haven't been online or anything for a week. woahhh... Yes my arm hurts because I got a tetnus shot. And I cried. Wahh.

(12-14) Tired.... I just woke up... I'm not at school because I'm getting my braces off... for the third time.

Music: Nothing.

(12-13) Fugue by Johann Sebastion Bach is in my head. Damn Music class. And, to make matters worse, it's BOTH of them: D Minor and in G (major I think).... But I kinda like them... They are cool for classical music.

(12-14) Good Charlotte : Chronicles of Life and Death (not the song... the album) and Mest : Wasting Time (OHH OHH ITS THE DEALIO!!! ((dances)) what's the d-d-d-dealio dealio whats the d-d-d-deal deal?)

Linkin Park : Hybrid Theory

Current Stuff: W.H.A.B.B.A.L. party. Birthday party (WITH SURPRISES WAITING TO BE WRITTEN DOWN INTO THIS FANFIC!). Work. Yippeee.

20 days until Xmas

17 days until Inuyasha comes back on!

(12-13)

I worked alone on Saturday. And made $34 which really doesn't seem like a lot, but last weekend I only made $42, so this was almost as much. And it was only Saturday. All together, though, I made about $52 or so.

12 days 'til Xmas HEY now we can start singing the 12 Days of Xmas!

On the first day of Chirstmas, my true love gave to me: A partridge in a pear tree

9 days 'til Inuyasha!

**OMG I MADE THE TALENT SHOW!! THANKS SO MUCH, ANGELA!**

Quote: That dog looks like it's on rabies. (by: Sinubi! STORY: We were watching a movie called Thirteen at the WHABBAL party! And there was an evil dog that was barking and running like mad. And Sinubi says "That dog looks like its on rabies" and im like "you make it sound like rabies is a drug".)

Random Facts

1) A statue in Belgium commemortates a little boy who saved the day by peeing on a bomb (Julian's Story). But if you pee on a bomb, it doesn't make it go out.

2) The farthest somebody can kick their shoe off is 108 feet, 4 inches.

101010

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter 10**

**Kikyo and Kagome: Friends Again?!**

101010

"Oi, Kagome! Kikyo told me that she wants to be friends with you again!" Inuyasha said, telling me first period health.

"Oh, really? Well, I was going to talk to her today just so I could tell her about this weird guy on the internet me and her used to talk to..." I wandered off. "But, hey, it's worth a shot. If she wants to be friends, then what the hell."

He smiled. "I'm glad."

101010

Inuyasha and I walked outside to the bus loading area to see Kikyo, waiting for him. He stood beside her and held her hand on that cold Ocotber day. People were starting to wear light coats and their cheeks were getting a bit rosy.

I loved this time of year. I loved the feeling of the cold wind against my cheek and I loved to wear the winter clothes.

"So, Kikyo... Inuyasha said that you wanted to be friends again.... So, hows about it?" I asked, being cheerful like I always was. If I got shot down, it would only make Kikyo look like a bad person. Maybe Inuyasha's feelings might change with that slight change in action.

"Sure!" Oh dammit. Oh well, at least now I thought Inuyasha saw me as a kind person.

"I'm so happy you guys are friends again! Now all three of us can hang out some time!" Inuyasha said, already walking towards his bus, bus 5. "Sayonara!"

We both waved.

Well, my bus arrived shortly after, and I said a short goodbye to Kikyo. It was amazing how just one guy could fix a friendship, like that.

101010

**_KuroiNeko:_** _hey...??_

_**Kitichan04: **hi...?? lol hey wats up_

_**KuroiNeko:** nothin hbu_

_**Kitichan04:** same_

_**KuroiNeko:** i no we arent that close n e more and i no we just became friends again but its almost halloween and me and inu are goin to be trick or treating in my neighboorhood and i was wonderin if u and sango wanna come with us or something_

_**Kitichan04:** sure that sounds fun how bout we arrive ur house around 6_

_**KuroiNeko:** how about 530_

_**kitichan04: **sounds good 2 me_

_**KuroiNeko:** well i g2g guitar lessons_

_**KuroiNeko signed off at 3:28:34 PM**_

101010

That's right. Kikyo played the guitar. Well, why wouldn't she... Kikyo used to be really preppy. She shopped at places like Limited Too and Aéropostale. Now her primary shopping sources were Hot Topic and Pac Sun.

She had a long black hair cut with bright red highlights in it. Her clothes were like T-shirt that were too big, and baggy black pants. She wore sweatshirts with her favorite band on them, like Puffy Ami Yumi and Do As Infinity.

So, I figured she probably would play guitar, since she is so punk these days. There was one problem. Halloween was in four days, and I had to come up with a costume.

101010

Halloween Night!!

101010

October 29th: Halloween Night (this year, anyway)

Sango came over after school and rode the bus home with me. She wouldn't tell me what she was going to me or anything. I was getting annoyed. We worked on our homwork and played Kingdom Hearts as soon as we got to my house, only to find my mom didn't come home from work and it was already 5:00.

My dad picked up Souta so he could go trick-or-treaing. He was going as that guy from Scream.

"Kagome, it's 5! We gotta be up there by 5:30. Let's get ready a while. If your mom doesn't come home by then, you know we can always walk!"

"You're right. I'll use my room, you can use the bathroom. But I'm going to need to go in there then so I can put on my make up and mess with my hair."

"'kay," she said and we both stood up, shutting off the file we started unsaved, and walked to the rooms to get ready.

101010

5:30

101010

We ended up walking to Kikyo's house. It was only a short distance up the street, although we had to _cross_ that busy street. And jump a fence. And run through some yards. But, hey, we made it on time!

We brought some ramen for us to eat because we had to leave in a rush.

We walked in the back door and was greeted by Kikyo's large german shephard, Lars. Kikyo was wresting Inuyasha, who was covering his face and he was laying on the floor in a ball.

"What's up?" Sango asked.

"Nothing. Inuyasha _said_ he wanted to go as a goth... so I put make-up on him!"

I, of course, wasn't listening to this. I was already making the ramen. My stomach was yelling at me for not feeding it.

"Ooh, kinky Kikyo!" Sango said when Kikyo spanked Inuyasha. Sango joined in (not spanking, silly!! Wrestling Inuyasha so she could see his face).

"Common, Inu! You'll screw up your face!" Kikyo yelled.

"Fffrrrnnnn!" (_fffiiiiinnneeee_) he said, voice muffled. He revealed his face just as I turned around, taking a large sip of ramen.

"OMIGOD!! INUYASHA IS WEARING MAKE-UP!!" I screamed, spitting out my ramen. My scream was so loud, it caused the dog to bark but Inuyasha growled at it so it would obey.

"Shut up!!!" He said, embarrassed. A tinge of magenta arose to his cheeks.

Thick dark eye shadow covered his lids. That was all. I mean, that wasn't _that_ goth. If he wanted to be goth, he could've added some black lipstick. But hey, this was _odd_!!

"This is too funny!!" Sango said joining me in laughter.

"I'm washing it off!" he said, marching towards the bathroom door in the hall, but I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"_haa ha_... no! No... you can't!! You gotta be a goth!! Have... _ha_... Halloween spirit, baka!"

His body relaxed. He'd surrendered. "Fine. Only for you guys, though. If I was with Miroku, I'd definitely take it off... I'd be scared he would hit on me or something...."

"pffff....! Yeah, I hear ya!" Sango said, crossing her arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Her and Miroku broke up..." I said.

"Ohhh I'm so sorry, Sango! I didn't know!"

"It's only true, Inuyasha. Let's get going awhile."

"Wait... what are you guys supposed to be? As you know already, Inuyasha is a goth." Kikyo said, showing off Inuyasha.

He had a black t-shirt of Kikyo's on (which fit him... and it was kind of funny... because it was _him_ that was wearing _her_ clothes) that read: Your anger makes me happy! (it was a large happy bunny shirt!!) He had on his usual black baggy pants except Kikyo attached chains to them.

She put on a pinstrip jacket with one sleeve only attacked by safety pins. It was a replica of Benji Madden's pinstripe jacket.

And, the last touch, she took the black beanie off my head that I found on her table and placed it on his head. It was so cute. His ears poked out and his hair poofed out.

"Gothic Inuyasha!" she said. He growled and took the hat off.

"Kikyo!! Hats mess up my hair!"

"You sound like a frickin' girl!" Sango said, laughing again.

"Well, what are you, Kikyo?" I asked. I couldn't tell what the hell she was. She had a blue and pink shirt on that had monkeys on it and it read: Monkey See Monkey Do (talk about retarded and immature). Her nails were painted white instead of black and her hair was in pigtails. Her jeans were actually a light blue with a white washed-out type thing on the thighs.

So unlike her.

"I'm a prep!!" she said, giving us a triple-hair-flip.

"Ohh I see it now!" I said. "Well, I'm a gothic/punk school girl!" I said, spinning around. My hair was like it always was, down. But I had on a chocker with a lock on it and I wore a white ribbed tank with a black neck tie that was purposely hanging down too low. I wore a black jacket over it, black laces going up each sleeve and hanging down because I didn't feel like tying them. I also wore a plaid mini skirt with fishnets and knee-high boots.

"And I'm a pirate! Arrrr my booty is in my booty!!!" Sango said. She wore a red bandana around her head and a red tube top covered by a black jacket (that didn't go down very far... her whole stomach was exposed). She had red cuffs on each wrist with black laces on them, too. Her pants were tight, black capris and she wore slender boots. No hook, though.

"I think we knew that already, Sango!" I said, giving her a weird look. I didn't want her to embarrass me around Inuyasha.

We walked out the door and immeadiatly Sango went running all over the place, leaving Kikyo, Inuyasha, and me behind. I knew I shouldn't have let her have half gallon of Turkey Hill Iced Tea.

"Well, it looks like Sango won't be with us the whole time..." I said, looking at her push her way through little kids so she could get her share of candy.

"Yep..." we all stared.

101010

I turned around from the stoop of the door. "They aren't ho--"

Inuyasha and Kikyo were making out. Right there. In front of everyone. Inuyasha looked at me, lips still on Kikyo's. His eyes were wide as were mine and he just stopped.

"They aren't home? Oh well." Kikyo said, putting her arm around Inuyasha.

"Goddammit my feet are starting to hurt!" I said. We weren't even that far from Kikyo's house. "You know what? I'm putting my shoes on your front porch, 'kay?"

"Good idea!" They both said, and followed.

So now all three of us were running around in our socks. And Sango was no where to be found.

I caught Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing a lot that night. I didn't mind, although it pierced my heart with jealousy. I was expecting this to happen. So I braced myself.

101010

A little while later, it started to rain.

"GODDAMN!" Inuyasha yelled. All three of our socks were sopping wet. It was funny to hear them slap along the sidewalk.

The next house was a mini Jason's Woods. We went around the back (in the rain) and we went through stobe lit hall way things (in the rain) and then finally found candy at the end (IN THE RAIN).

By the time we were done with that house, all of our socks were caked with mud.

"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!" We all turned around to see who was calling him.

It was Sukey and her fat friend, Nodoka. They were running towards us.

"Keep walking, keep walking....!!" Kikyo whispered. I knew she hated Sukey since she knew she liked Inuyasha.

"Eww talk about second grade... their costumes are their pajamas!!" I said, disgusted.

We ran away as fast as we possibly could.

"GOD I FUCKING HATE HER!!" Kikyo screamed.

A little boy in a spiderman costume started crying.

"Shhh Kikyo you gotta watch your launguage!!" I said, holding in a laugh.

"I wanna go homeeee!!!" Inuyasha whined. It was so cute.

"Me too!!!" I wasn't just saying it because I was with Inuyasha. I was keeping it in because I didn't want to seem like a complainer.

"But we're almost done with the neighboorhood!" Kikyo said.

"You can go, Inuyasha and I will go back!!"

"YEAH!! I WANNA GET OUTTA THESE SOCKS!"

"No! You guys just let me do this street yet."

101010

We didn't even get through the street because Kikyo got annoyed of us whining to her so we all went back home.

We were so close to her house, we could see it. But too bad we were on the top of the street where as her house was at the bottom.

"I... can't.... WALK!" Kikyo said.

"Here, lemme carry you..." Inuyasha said.

"Hold this, Kagome!" Kikyo said, handing me her candy bag before jumping on Inuyasha's back.

They stayed like that for a little while until Kikyo jumped off. "I can make it from here!" she said, taking her bag back from me.

"Your turn, Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

I blushed. I was getting a turn?! EEE!! My heart skipped a beat. "Umm.. okay!"

I hopped on. "She's a lot lighter than you, Kikyo!" Inuyasha teased. Heh... It gave me an edge.

"Shut up, Inuyasha!!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and let me fall to the ground. "I CAN'T DO THIS! YOU'RE WEARING A SKIRT!!" He said, turning around and getting a full view of my panties as I was laying on the ground.

"OI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHH!!! NOO!!!!" I screamed, jumping up.

"I saw nothing..!" Inuyasha said.. I knew otherwise....

101010

After Sango got back, we were already watching TV and exchanging and eating candy.

"Hey! Wooohh I had fun!" She said, plopping down on the couch.

"Well that's weird... You were all alone!" I said.

"Oh well!" she didn't care.

"Well, now that Sango's here, I think we're gonna hit the road! Oyasumi nasai!" I said.

"Bye! Had fun!" Inuyasha said and waved.

"Me too! Let's have this be tradition!" Kikyo said.

"Okies!"

101010

A/N: Wooohh that was a long chapter.... I'm sorry if it wasn't very exciting.... JUST WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER 13!!!! MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAA

**Chapter Previews!!!**

_"No way!! Concert tickets?! Ohhh arigato, Okaasan!!!"_

_-----_

_"Oh Kikyo I never thought I'd see you here! Hey what's up!"_

_-----_

_"If you ever see Inuyasha and Sukey hug or kiss or anything, you gotta tell me, okay?"_

-----

there you go, fans! Stay tuned for next week's episode!


	11. The Concert and The Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

111111

A/N: Konichiwa! I stopped writing my fanfic for a whole week... And it was pure torture. But now I'm back! Today I'm getting my braces off. YAY! But I've had braces 3 different times... so it's no big deal for me.

Date(s): Tuesday December 14, 2004

Wednesday December 15, 2004

Mood: Feeling grood. I mean good. And great. Great and good.

(12.15) SO HYPER!! AHHH!! YEAH!!! TAMAHOME AND MIAKA!!! OMG!!!! THEY KISSED!! LIKE 3 or 4 TIMES!!!!! ((DIES)) IT IS THE BEST!!! AND THEN SHE SAW 'IM NAKED!! AHHHHHAAAAAA I LOVE LIFE!

Music: Linkin Park : Hybrid Theory

Namie Amuro : Four Seasons

Simple Plan : Still Not Getting Any...

Current Stuff: Nothing really. Getting my braces off. MADE THE TALENT SHOW! Oh yeah and who could forget it's the second day of Christmas?

(12-15) FUSHIGI YUGI #3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And its the third day of xmas so....

Its the 3rd day of xmas and my true love gave to me:

3 french hens

2 turtle doves

and a partridge in a pear tree!!!! 0.-

On the second day of Xmas, my true love gave to me: Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree!

(0 . -)

(")..(") dontcha just love my bunny?? Its a little odd looking, though.

I wanna run away and never say GOODBYE

I'm gonna run away and never wonder WHY

I gotta run away and open up my LIGHT -- i think that's what he says..

Quote: Boo man (By: me... Story: We were at walmart (me and my mom) and I saw this cologne called "BOD MAN" but the font was weird and the "D" looked like an "O" so I'm like "BOO MAN?!" and we just cracked up. We were so tired because we just got back from work.)

Random Facts:

1)When a helicopter's engine fails, it doesn't crash.

2) Milnesium cardigadum (or something like that): An insect that does not die... But, ironically, it only lives for 6 months.

111111

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Concert and The Kiss**

111111

My birthday was in one month. It was the beginning of November. And my birthday was in the beginning of December.

My mom arrived home a little late from work.

"Kagome! Get freshened up, you're going somewhere tonight!"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Um... okay... Is it okay if I just wear this?" I asked. It was a happy bunny fitted tee and some blue jeans.

"Yes!"

111111

An hour later we were standing in line to a club. My mom had gotten me the best birthday present EVER!

"No way!! Concert tickets?! Ohhh arigato, Okaasan!"

She had gotten me Puffy Ami Yumi tickets!

I felt a tap on my shoulder. My heart stopped. It could be Kouga. Or some other freaky youkai. Who knew?! I mean, we were out in the city. It could be a rapist! I whipped around.

"Hey Kagome!" Kikyo said and smiled.

I stopped my hand in mid-slap and put in on her shoulder instead. "Oh, Kikyo! I never thought I'd see you here! hey, what's up?"

"Nothing! You know how much I've always liked this band so my mom got me tickets, too!"

"Sweet! So now we can hang out together!"

"Yeppers!"

111111

An hour later

111111

The crowd cheered as Puffy entered the stage. Luckily, Kikyo and I were up close and we were actually touching the stage! We were propping up on the speaker on top of the stage so we could get a great view.

"SUGOI!" I screamed.

We sang along to most of the songs and tried not to get too pushed around in the mosh pit.

I caught a CD and a guitar pick! I felt so special.

Once the great concert was over, Kikyo and I stepped to the back so we could get in the huge long line of fans waiting for T-shirt, photos, anything to be signed.

"Umm Kagome?" Kikyo asked me as we were about 5 people away to getting a t-shirt and a photo.

"Yeah?"

"I know you see Inuyasha a lot and I know you see Sukey a lot, too."

"Yeah. I see 'em both everyday!"

"If you ever see Inuyasha and Sukey hug or kiss or anything, you gotta tell me, okay?"

"Sure..." I said. But that memory flashed back into my head. Inuyasha told me that Sukey had kissed him. Kikyo's words haunted me.

111111

That night, the only thing I could think about was Kikyo's words. I knew... I _knew_ I had to tell her.

111111

The next day, I told Sango the situation.

"Yeah, you gotta tell her, Kagome. I would, but it's not my business!"

"IT'S NOT MINE EITHER!!!" I screamed, causing a scene. "oops..."

So I told Kikyo.

"Kikyo, this is really hard for me to say this, but you know how you asked me to tell you if Inuyasha and Sukey kissed? Well..."

Sango told me she'd take the blame so I was putting her at blame.

"Sango was there when it happened. It was about a month ago and all three of them were studying for health. Sango left early and left them there. She came back and saw them kiss. She told me. I'm sorry no one ever told you. But I knew I had to... your words haunted me."

It was partly true. Sango _was_ there. And she _did_ leave early. But she wasn't the one who witnessed it. Well, no one did. Inuyasha confessed to me. But if I told her that, she'd tell Inuyasha that she heard it from me, and I'd be dead meat.

She said nothing and I saw her face get red, tears swelling up in her eyes. Her face was cluttered with emotions. Pissed off. Jealousy. About to claw that bitch's eyes out.

"I gotta go--!" Kikyo whispered just loud enough to hear. Her voice quavered and she quickly turned around for her bus.

I felt so awful. I had to admit... I wanted them to break up. So then he'd be mine. But I was scared that I'd be the one to be punished. No one would like me anymore. Hopefully it wouldn't turn out like that...

111111

_**Kitichan04: **hey have you takled to inu_

_**KuroiNeko:** right now isnt a good time_

_-----_

_**Kitichan04:** so u kik are in a fight now?_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** yeah shut up_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** im trying to make it ok_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **god sango fuckin screwed this up for me! it wasnt even my fault i didnt do nothin and i dun want kikyo to break up with me_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **and sukey didnt kiss me on the lips neither_

_**Kitichan04:** oh i thought u told me she did_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** no u baka_

_-----_

A/N: If you refer back to one of the earlier chapter, you can see that he _did_ infact say that. He's just lying. That's how boys are...((sigh))

_-----_

_**Kitichan04:** well i hope things work out 4 u guys_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** thx i hope so 2_

_-----_

_a couple hours later (and still in italics!!! lol im sorry i just finished reading fushigi yugi #3 and it was AWESOME OH YEAH TAMAHOME IS MY HOTTIE!!!! I gotta start writing fanfics for that... and thats done for now)_

_-----_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **look at this_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: ** common kikyo u no id never do that 2 u!! I love u! and its not my fault its sukeys! please dont dump me i dont know how id live without u! u r all i think about ur all i live for! u cant just dump me over something that aint even my fault! its not worth it! after all weve been thru!_

_**KuroiNeko:** ... dont try sweet talking me... its not going to help me change my mind_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **see?? idk what 2 do_

_**Kitichan04: **i hope it works out_

_-----_

_**Kitichan04:** so whatcha gonna do?_

_**KuroiNeko: **he doesnt deserve to be taken back after that. he knows i dont like her and yet he just lets it happen and he doesnt tell me. i wouldnt be so mad if he was like "hey kikyo sukey kissed me today.... dont be mad im really sorry its not my fault thats why im comming to u" and i wouldnt care_

_**kuroiNeko:** i think im gonna dump him_

_**KuroiNeko:** what do u think?_

_**Kitichan04:** idk dont get me in the middle of this_

_-----_

Secretly, I was waiting for either of them to just say "We broke up...". I couldn't wait until that would happen... I know it seems evil, but I just realized how much I really do love Inuyasha.

((CLIFFIE TIME!!!!!!!))

111111

Yes, a cliffie. You know what that means? You all must review like mad... Because I like to get weird flames like that. I hope you all liked this chapter. I bet you though Kagome was going to get a kiss though, right? Noppers. I'm sorry for misleading you if I did.

**There will be no Chapter Previews since this is a cliffhanger. Gomen nasai, minna.**


	12. Unexpected Results

**Disclaimer:** I do not Inuyasha.

121212

A/N: HEYAS! OMG! IF YOU LIKE INUYASHA, YOU'LL LOVE FUSHIGI YUGI! Some reasons why:

1) About the same storyline... Girl goes back into the past (kinda... actually she goes into a story book) and she falls for a guy! Yep yep yeppers!

2) Okay well you know in Inuyasha you're just DYING for something like a hug, kiss, sex (oooh yeah... peanut butter... lol sry inside joke), well... in this, it DOES happen! AND IT IS GREAT! AND I SPIT OUT MY TACO WHILE READING IT AT DINNER (CUZ I COULDN'T PUT IT DOWN)

3) Hot guys

4) If you like hentai, there is some nudity. yessire

5) HOT GUYS

6) FLUFF

7) TAMAHOME! (what more do you need?)

8) REVENGE BETWEEN FRIENDS!

9) READY TO KILL PEOPLE

10) GO THRU 1-9!

Yes... so please read/watch that series. Because it is awesome.

Date(s): Wednesday December 15, 2004 (YAY NEW SOUTH PARK AND DRAWN TOGETHER!)

Monday December 20, 2004

Mood: Extremely Hyper and I don't have anywhere to put it out (cuz my family will think I'm a freak... I'M NOT EXCEPTED MY BY OWN FAMILY! ((tears)) WHAT AWFULNESS) so I think I'm going to put it in my author's notes! I'm hyper cuz of Fushigi Yugi!

Music: Simple Plan : Still not getting any...

Story of the Year

Sum 41 - Chuck

Current Stuff: NOTHING I DONT THINK! Oh yeah it is the 5th day of christmas and my true love gave to me:

5 golden ringgggggggs, 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree

12-20 8 DAY!

On the eighth day of xmas my true love gave to me: 8 maids a milkinng, 7 swans a swimmin', 6 gees a layin', 5 golden ringgggggggggs, 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree

Quote: Mest like I messed my pants! (by: me story: we were at work and I was singing "hotel room" ((do you think you know the way i feel and do you think u feel the way i do cuz i am all alone and all my friends are home and soon i'll be there wishin' i was here!)) to my mom at work and she was like "who is that by?" and I'm like "mest" and she is like "nest?" "NO Mest! Like I messed my pants!" and since we were at work, everyone was like O.o)

Random Facts:

1) The can opener was invented 48 years **after** the can... So, to open cans, they'd use knives or guns... even though that would only cause the stuff to go everywhere.

2) At Karaoke Bars, you can sing a Buddist Prayer... lol. Can you imagine Miroku going into a karaoke bar with Inu, Kag, and San, singing a buddist prayer when it was his turn... sadly, I _can_ imagine it...

121212

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Unexpected Results**

121212

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **she isnt gonna take me back is she_

_**Kitichan04:** idk i cant say im not in this arguement_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **thanks alot..._

_**kitichan04: **pfff there u go again making me feel bad for not telling me stuff_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **:-D_

_**Kitichan04:** heh lol... im still not tellin_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** fine then time for plan B_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX is away**_

Now, what could plan B be? Hmm... it caused me to think. So I decided to call the bastard!

"Hello?"

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What is it, Kagome? I'm ready to head out the door!"

"What is plan B! I won't tell her, I promise!"

"I'm getting her some roses."

"AWWW! That is SOO SWEET!"

"Shut up!" I could tell he was blushing.

"You're so cute, Inuyasha! I love you so much!"

"Uhhh yeah same... sorry my grandparents are right here so I can't you know... yeah"

"I understand! At least I know you love me, too!"

"Yep, you know it!"

"Okay well I'll let you go! I can't wait to hear what she says."

"Sayonara!"

"Byesss!" I made a kissing noise before hanging up.

Now, that was so cute, don't you agree? I know that is really out of character for Inuyasha, but, hey, I thought it was sweet that he did it on his own will!

Soon, it was killing me. I couldn't stand not hearing from Kikyo. I couldn't say anything either! I couldn't say "Is Inuyasha there yet?" Because she would then know that he was coming!

I couldn't say "Did you get your roses yet?" Because then she'd know she was going to be getting roses!

So, I said something else to her.

_**Kitichan04:** i read this fanfic and it said that this one guy got into a fight with his gf so he came over with flowers for her. i think its sweet btu sango thinks is pathetic. what do u think if some1 did that 2 u?_

_**KuroiNeko:** thats not funny_

_**Kitichan04:** nani?_

_**KuroiNeko:** its inuyasha, silly!_

_**Kitichan04: **ooh! hiow is it?_

_**KuroiNeko:** weve still got something going_

_**Kitichan04:** im glad 2 hear it_

_-----_

Heh... Now I hope you all know that I didn't really mean that. I wanted them to break up. Damn his charm and good words. If he said the right thing to a girl, they'd take him back instantly.

Well at least I was assured that Inuyasha wouldn't be hanging out with Sukey for a while. Now he'd be too afraid it would hurt his relationship with Kikyo. That was great. So then, he'd be hanging out with me.

121212

The next day

121212

"Hmm... you'd think they'd be staying away from eachother, right Kagome?" Sango said, taking a sip of her strawberry milk. (lol sinubi "hehh STRAWBERRY!..." sry more inside jokes i really gotta stop with them)

My hands formed into fists as I watched from the table across from us, Inuyasha and Sukey sitting next to eachother and laughing about something _gay_. I sighed. God hated me.

"I don't understand! You _would_ think that they'd be staying away from eachother... But they just seem closer than before! Why do none of my plans work!" I slammed on the table.

"Jeez, Kagome, you don't have to take it that hard. Maybe you and him just weren't meant to be together," Mai said.

"NO! You don't understand. None of you understand!"

The table was silent.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" I said and walked out of the loud cafeteria.

"Fine, be that way!" Sango yelled, a teasing tone to try to lighten the mood in her voice. I took it like she didn't want me.

I locked myself in a bathroom stall and started to cry. I grabbed my notebook and scribbled down some poems.

_Unwanted_

_I am a girl who isn't wanted around. By who?_

_Not by friends, not by family, not by you._

_Yes, you._

_Don't denie it. You know it's true._

_I am a girl who is only in the way._

_And thus, left astray._

_For the rest of the day._

_With lonliness, no longer afraid to stay locked away._

_I am a girl who thought you loved me._

_It turns out you'd be better off without me._

_Used to get tingles when I said "we"._

_Used to think our love could grow taller than a tree._

_I am a girl who is oblivious._

_Isn't it obvoius?_

_Why couldn't I see?_

_You didn't want me._

_You'll never want me._

_And that's the way it'll always be._

_2nd Rate_

_That is just great._

_I want you, and you know it._

_But you're taken, and have back up._

_I'll guess I'll just have to wait._

_I'm only second rate._

_You flirt and toy with my emotions_

_Compliments and flattery._

_But I'm not on your list yet._

_I guess I'll have to wait._

_I'm only second rate._

_You flip flop girlfriends._

_But will I ever have a turn?_

_I guess I'll have to wait._

_I'm only second rate._

_Invisible_

_I pour my heart out._

_And still, you don't care_

_I feel like_

_You can't see me anywhere_

_Can't you you see me?_

_Can't you hear me?_

_Calling out your name?_

_Who is to blame?_

_I am invisible_

_No one notices_

_No one cares_

_Nobody's ever there_

_I am invisible_

_Side Trophy_

_To me,_

_You're my best friend_

_My love interest_

_My everything_

_You're all I live for_

_I'm addicted to you_

_For you,_

_I'm a friend_

_A "playmate"_

_A side trophy_

_You don't need me _

_Like I need you_

_And I need something else..._

_Attention!_

_I don't want to sit and just look pretty_

_I want your time_

_Your heart_

_Your love_

_You have mine_

"Kagome?" It was the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"Nani? Get out of here, hentai. This is the girl's bathroom!"

"I don't care, Kagome. Come out!"

I exited the bathroom stall and looked at him straight in the eye. "What do you want?"

He looked around and took in his observations. "Kagome, I am so sorry. I didn't know your feelings. Why don't you ever bug me to sit with you?"

"Because I don't want to act like I'm controlling you!" I started to cry.

"Dry your eyes..." his voice was soft and his fingers brushed the tears off my face.

I tried to stop crying, I really did. But the more I seemed to stop crying, the worse in became.

"I love you, Kagome... Don't cry..." his voice was a low whisper. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. We rocked for a while and I finally wiped my final tears on his navy blue t-shirt.

"Let's go... I'll look out for any teachers or anything if they're there to see a guy walk out of the girls' bathroom."

"Screw that! They know you and I are, like, best friends! I'll just say I was giving you a tampon that you forgot!"

I laughed. Inuyasha could always cheer me up, even when he was trying to be serious... I think he was being serious...?

We walked out, only to see my friends waiting for me.

Sango had a glint of jealousy in her eyes when she saw Inuyasha walk out with me, but I didn't pay any mind to it.

I was so happy about Inuyasha now. It was great.

121212

A/N: GOD IT TOOK ME LIKE A FUCKING WEEK TO WRITE THIS DAMN CHAPTER!

Oka, just so you all know, chapter 13 is going to be THE BEST chapter! Well, maybe not THE best, but the best so far...

God I can't type today...

**Chapter Previews!**

_"You wanna come over today?" Kikyo asked. "Inuyasha'll be here!"_

_-----_

_Tingles travelled up and down my spine._

_-----_

_"Do you want me to stop?"_

_"No... No, keep going," I sighed._

_P.S. (looks up at last preview... DOLPHIN BRAT, DOES THAT ONE MAKE YOU THINK! MWAHAHAAA goes back to listening to Ayumi Hamasaki CD)_

NOW DOESN'T THAT SOUND AWESOME? Why, yes, yes it does. And this is MY REAL LIFE, DAWG! (lol trying to be ghetto... "I HAVE FAILED YOU GHETTO GOD!")


	13. Kikyo's House

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

131313

A/N: ARE YOU READY FOR THE BEST CHAPTER YET?!?! YOU BETTER BE!!! EEEE!! I AM EXCITED MYSELF!!!

Date(s): Wednesday December 22, 2004

Thursday December 23, 2004

Friday December 24, 2004

Mood: Flirtatious

(12-23) NERVOUS!

12-24 Tired cuz i just woke up

Music: Nothin'

12-23 - Xmas songs going thru my head

12-24 1000 words from FFX-2

Current Stuff: OMG! Okay in English class, we did this Student News Crew (SNC) essay on some one who had faced a challange so I did it on my anorexic friend, who plays Mika in this story, and I handed it in. Little did I know she was going to enter some into a contest. So during ninth period I got called down to the office and I found out my SNC essay is being entered into a scholastic contest! YAY!!!

Its the 10th day of Christmas and my true love gave to me:

10 Lords a Leapin', 9 Ladies Dancing, 8 Maids a Milkin', 7 swans a swimmin', 6 geese a lyain', 5 golden ringggggs, 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partride in a pear tree.

12-23 - OMG today was the talent show and I did Winter Wonderland with my friend Angela. OMG IT WAS INSANE! I was so scared. I kept saying, "I'm gonna pee! I'm gonna pee! I'm gonna pee!" and I kept saying, "I'm gonna barf! I'm gonna barf! I'm gonna barf!" But I didn't. I did mess up one time, though. I waved to my friends through the blinding light shining down upon us. I heard Kyle yell my name, too. I was really happy about that.

Its the 11 day of xmas and my true love gave to me:

11 pipers piping, 10 lords a leaping, 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a miling, 7 swans a swimming, 6 geese a laying, 5 golden rings, 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree

12-24

its the 12 day of xmas and my true love gave to me:

12 drummers drumming, 11 pipers piping, 10 lords a leaping, 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a miling, 7 swans a swimming, 6 geese a laying, 5 golden rings, 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree

Here's a parody Sinubi and I made up today at lunch!! It's to the tune of "Santa Clause is commin' to town!"

Santa Clause is raping my mom

I think I hear some screamin'

I think I hear some moans

I think I hear some whips and chains

Is that a deep voiced groan?

You better not shout

You better not cry

You better not call the cops

I'm tellin' you why

Santa Clause is raping my mom

You better see the doctor

I think you have some crabs

I think you have some herpes

That you gave to your dadS (a/N: they are gay men for dads -- you were adopted)

That's as far as we got

Parody to Winter Wonderland by Emily

Walking in a Druggie Wonderland

Look over there-----

Its a hobo!

Let's see if we-----

Can score some weed!

Some pretty colors

A little woozy

Walking in a Druggie Wonderland

Hey, look it's-------

A giant bong!

There's a hoe giving head

for some weed

Talking animals

A really gay song

Walking in a Druggie Wonderland

We can play in all the puke and vomit!

And pretend that we're a drug dealer!

We will make a huge shit load of money!

And then go spend in on sommore drugs!

Later on-----

We will black out

And then wake up----

In a jail cell

It doesn't matter to me

Because I am still

Walking in a Druggie Wonderland!

Here's another one to that one: Up on the rooftop CLICK CLICK CLICK!

Fall off the bed with a thump thump thump

This is the result of a Santa Clause hump!

Isn't that great?

We don't care if ur a muslim a christian or a jew

We don't care if ur agnostic and u don't know what 2 do

In all inclusive celebration

No contractual obligation

Happy Chirstmahanakwanzakan to you!

Random Facts:

1) You can stack 48 japanese food trays, food and all (and stand, too) into one tower without letting it fall!

2) Ten gallon hats were named that because they look like they can only hold ten gallons. But they can only hold 1/3 of a gallon.

Quote: Teen Bacon (By: Sinubi Story: She was watching teen titans with her mom and her mom said "did they say teen bacon?" during the theme song and kristi asked me to listen and it DOES sound like teen bacon... just wanted to let you know, i guess)

GOD that was extremely long, lets get onto the story!

131313

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter Thriteen**

**Kikyo's House**

131313

It was agonizing. I was _so_ bored at home. I was daydreaming that he'd come over... And tell me he got stood up by Kikyo so he needed a date. Because he had movie tickets. And he knew I was free, so...

But, no, my daydreams never came true! They never did and they never do and they never will.

RING

YES! THE PHONE! IT WAS MY SAVIOR! PRAISE THE PHONE! HALLELUPHONE!

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey! It's Kikyo!"

"Oh, hi!"

"You wanna come over today?" Kikyo asked. "Inuyasha'll be there!"

"Okay! I'll grab some movies and stuff, then I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Okay, bye!"

131313

I headed over to Kikyo's house, looking sexy with my low rider Dickies and a black thong, along with my black tank top under black net.

I opened her door, letting myself in. I'd been there plenty of times before. I was greeted by her dog. He was still a pup, so he wasn't very tame. But, fortunatley, since Inuyasha is a dog demon, hence his name, he could easily control the puppy.

Kikyo's house was a pigsty. There was papers and food everywhere you looked and it smelled of dog piss since it hadn't been completely trained yet. I walked in her conmputer room, which had a TV and a couch in it, and saw her and Inuyasha sitting on the couch watching Boy Meets World.

"Hey," I said, smooshing down next to them on the seat. It was cramped, but I felt calmed having Inuyasha's butt next to mine.

Inuyasha and Kikyo started making out. Jealousy stung my heart, but I made the best of the situation. I stood there and watched. And watched. And watched.

"What?!" Inuyasha screamed at me.

"You guys are entertaining!" It was true! It was like watching some kind of movie or something!

They continued kissing and I continued watching.

131313

We watched TV for a little, then Kikyo's pants kept getting stuck on everything. They had these little skull zippers to them, and they were getting caught on her couch and crap.

"Why don't you change your pants?" Inuyasha nagged.

"Okay, I'll change into some sweats."

She left the room and went upstairs.

Inuyasha turned towards me. I didn't know what to do or say. Out of the blue, he grabbed my hand and held it up to his own.

"My hand's bigger than yours! I win!" he teased.

"You win what?!" I said.

"Nooothing!!" He said in a way that made it sound like he was hiding something and he gave me that perfect smile.

He pushed my fingers back, just waiting for me to scream, because for some reason he liked to aggitate people. But there was one problem -- I'm double jointed.

My fingers went back. All the way. He looked at me in disbelief as I smiled instead of yelp in pain.

"What the hell?!" He said.

"Now _I_ win!" I teased.

"Yeah...? Well...." he said. He was planning something.

He started to tickle my sides vigorisly. I laughed and started to cry because he wouldn't let up. It was crazy! I tried to get away, but he had me.

"NOOO!!!" I screamed.

"You know the sound you make while being tickeld is your sex noise?" He laughed. "Yours is 'NOOO!!!'!"

"I see you guys are having fun," Kikyo said, now in her changed sweatpants.

We smiled and got back up on the couch.

I opened up the bag I brought of anime. I had Love Hina, Tenchi, Invader Zim (Although that's not anime), and Inuyasha (and I don't care if it doesn't make sense -- this is what truly happened goddammit!).

We ended up watching Invader Zim since that was taken off the ait a long time ago.

131313

A few hours later

131313

It got dark. We were now watching Tenchi the Movie 2. I was bored out of my mind, but Kikyo was content. I think Inuyasha was just kind of dead or something. Until...

The next thing I knew, Inuyasha's hand crept around my waist while his other one was holding Kikyo tight. I took my own hand and locked it in with his, our fingers intertwined.

Tingles traveled up and down my spine. I felt my heart rate rise and my breathing got slightly faster.

What was he doing?! His arm was firmly around my own waist _in front of his girlfriend_. I was flipping out in my head. I didn't know what to do. So I just decided to not think -- just do.

Kikyo got up from her spot. "I'm thirsty," she said. "You guys want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine," I responded.

"Me too," said Inuyasha, his hand now on his lap since Kikyo was standing right in front of us.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

She left the room.

Immediatly, Inuyasha wrapped both arms around my body tightly and held me close to him. He breathed in the scent of my hair and pulled my close. We stayed like that in silence as we heard Kikyo having trouble with her dog.

"Shouldn't you--"

"Shh...." he whispered.

The lids went half closed as my adrenaline rised. I was being held in Inuyasha's arms. Instinct took over.

"Inuyasha... I love you," I whispered, my face in his nicely defined chest, feeling the warmth coming off of it.

"I love you too, Kagome... I love you."

We heard footsteps. He let go of me and I leaned forward, pretending to watcht he movie I'd seen a million times before.

"Hey, I got you drinks anyway," she said, handing us some.

"Ummm... Kikyo? Is dinner ready? I'm getting kind of hungry," Inuyasha said, persuading her with hsi smile.

She groaned, but trudged out the the kitchen again.

"Now where were we?" he said, and placed me into the hear-pounding postion we were in previously. The vibe of love I was feeling automatically stopped for a second.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear, his warm breath causing me to sprout more goosbumps.

"For what?"

"Doing this to you. Do you want me to stop?"

"No... No, keep going," I sighed.

He followed my orders. His touch made me feel limp with love. I felt helpless. I couldn't break away from him, not like I wanted to. He had a hold on me, and I would never let go. I'd never felt this way before.

I looked up into his eyes. They were sparkling golden orbs, and I could get lost in them. They were telling me something, but I wasn't sure what it was.

Footsteps -- Kikyo!

We let go of eachother.

"Dinner's ready!" she called. "Come out and get it!"

"Do we have to??" I whined. I wanted to stay where I was, not to mention stay with who I was.

"Yes, unless you don't want to eat."

She walked out to the kitchen but Inuyasha and I stayed behind for a moment or two.

I started towards the door, but he grabbed my wrist. I stood in front of him, facing the doorway as he was behind me. His arms criss-crossed my body and his chin rested nicely on my head. He led me out of the room like that, it was a little hard to walk, and we were in the hallway...He was heading for the closet.

"I said, dinner is ready!!" Kikyo screamed.

We let go and snapped back to reality.

My mind was frazzled. What was Inuyasha doing? Why was he doing it?

I was afraid. Afraid of Kikyo coming and witnessing it, afraid of being used, afraid that out friendship was in jeopardy.

We (Kikyo was still out there...) walked back to the room with some slow cooked pot roast (mm mm mm mm mm (toasty)) I turned the light on. "I can't eat in the dark," I explained to Inuyasha.

"Me neither," he said.

Kikyo walked in and we all say down, but this time, Inuyasha put his hand on my seat before my butt came down right on it. He nuzzled my ass he'd complimented me on earlier. (I don't know if I put that in this fanfic, but the guy I'm talking about (not saying any names) complimented me on it, so just so you know.)

The heat rose to my cheeks and he stiffled a laugh.

"Sorry to leave again," said Kikyo, "But I have to pee!"

"Ummm... TMI (too much info) and okay..." I said.

Good. She was gone. I was glad she was leaving again. Now Inuyasha and I could be alone again.

As soon as she left, his calwed hands found their way around my body. I sighed lightly.

I found my way into his lap and I put my own arms around his neck.

I gazed at him. He was precious.

"I love you so much," he said, his nose touching mine.

"I love you more," I sighed, my words barely loud enough to hear.

"Not possible," the same words in his eyes like they were before. Except this time I knew what they were saying:

_Kiss me_

As my eyes slowly closed, I felt myself being drawn towards him, and finally out lips met.

His leps were soft and he tasted wonderful. This was truly waht I'd been waiting for. I couldn't ask for anyone else to five me my first kiss like this.

I played with his hair as I kissed him multiple times, each one tasting better than the one before it. Our tongues met and played with eachother. Everytime I let go for just a second, I took a short breath and then dove in for more.

As my breathing became irregular, he started planting kisses on my neck. During the last one, he started to suck. I knew a hickey was going to be formed. He stopped.

"I hear the toilet flushing," he said, his keen ears pricking up.

We let go and I felt the skin on my neck where he left the hickey. I heard a small "oops" from him. I had my hair cover it and I quickly turned off the light and his hand found mine once more.

"Sure took you long enough," I said, getting ready for an inside joke, "Oh, no, honey, is it...?"

"YEP!" Kikyo said, smiling, "DIARHEA!!" (A/N: It's from Invader Zim) We both cracked up. "No, I don't really have diarhea..." she laughed, embarrassed.

"Turn something on TV," he said while she plopped down on the couch.

We flipped through the channels until we found SNL (Satuday Night Live) on Comedy Central.

Kikyo laid her head down on Inuyasha's lap and stared a the TV.

He looked at me.

"I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you more!" I mouthed right back.

He shook his head.

Like I said, I wasn't going to be doing any thinking. That's why I kissed him right then and there. While Kikyo was there! I couldn't help it. His warm breath tantalized my every sense, and it felt like that was the only option I had.

My arms wrapped around his neck and he placed a hand on my thigh, rubbing it. He tasted great and I treasured every time his tongue moved from within my own mouth.

I couldn't believe how I could ever be racist against youkai! If I had known how good they were at kissing, I probably would've gone out witha few that liked me.

I let go of him when Kikyo stirred. He took my hand and placed it on his inner thigh, trying for me to touch his penis again. I withdrew.

"Gomen..." he mummbled.

131313

It was 1 o'clock at night. Kikyo had fallen asleep. I think you might know what Inuyasha and I were doing. NO NOT THAT, SILLY RABBIT! We were only kissing. (God you're a pervert. Jesus! LOL)

Although it was only kissing, my black net was off, not to mention my black tank. Yes, I was kissing Inuyasha in my bra. But, to make it all fair, he had his shirt off, too. So it was okay.

(A/N: Okay, this is a daydream... not in real life lmao!!)

He placed hickeys all across my chest as I did his.

The phone rang and Kikyo jumped up, startled.

I hid underneath the blanket we were using and Inuyasha faked sleep.

"Hellohh...?" she said groggily.

Even I under the covers could hear Inuyasha's grandma yelling at her to bring him home.

"Ohhkay.. Be there in a few minutess... byehh.."

She woke him up and he got his shirt back on. She was too tired to question him. They walked out of the room to try and find me (although Inu knew where I was) and I quickly got my shirt and stuff on.

"Hey, let's go!" I said.

"Yep," Kikyo said, grabbing her own sweatshirt.

Oh dammit I didn't have a sweatshirt that I brought with me.

"You can have my sweatshirt, Kagome," Inuyasha said, handing me his. "I'll take it back on Monday."

I blushed and put the hoodie on. It was so warm and it smelled just like him. I treasured it for the rest of the night and slept in it. Kikyo was too tired to even notice.

We dropped Inuyasha off and I finally saw his small house. I would've thought he lived some where... umm... rich-er.

We came home and I flopped down on Kikyo's bed. This was the best day of my life. It truly was.

131313

A/N: AhHHHHHH!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!! AHHHH!!! That was great!

**Chapter Previews!!**

_"Where's Inuyasha? I thought he was comming over today!"_

_"He didn't come. And I can't get reach of him."_

_-----_

**That's all because next chapter is going to be fairly short.**

**REVIEW, FOOLS!**


	14. Yesterday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

141414

A/N: MY GOD! It's been so long since I've written. It feels weird... having my fingers on the keys again. So, don't mind my typo's (if there are any... I'm usually pretty good at catching them, then again just writing this I'm making millions... I'll shut up.) because I'm a bit rusty.

Date(s): Wednesday, December 27, 2004 ( i think that's it )

Mood: Hungry, tired, my legs hurt from DDR, and happy

Music:

**Four Seasons **- Namie Amuro

**About You **- Ayumi Hamasaki (god this song rocks)

**Because of You **- Ayumi Hamasaki (another JROCK song... that puts the ROCK in JROCK!)

**Every Heart **- BoA I think

**Merikuri** - BoA (yay xmas!)

**Yuugure no Uta **- Chara (LMAO when they say "negai wo" it sounds like mice!)

**Come** - Namie Amuro

**Caged Bird **- Not sure... but its from DNAngel

**Yasashii Gogo **(Gentle Afternoon) - Minawo

**Hiiragi** - Do as Infinity (OMG I WILL NEVER GET TIRED OF THIS SONG!)

**Tooku Made **- Do as Infinity (ANOTHER AWESOME SONG!)

**Eternal Flower **- Terada Haruhi

**Sune no Tate **- Onitsuka Chihiro ( a really good song... her voice is kinda haunting but its soothing at the same time)

**1000 Words **- FFX2 (i don't know who its by)

**White Destiny **- (i dunno but its from Pretear)

**New World** - Round Table feat. Nino

**Je t'aime Je t'aime** - Tommy February6 (AWESOME-NESS although it gets kinda annoying)

**Magic in Your Eyes** - Tommy February6 (I LOVE THIS SONG maybe cuz I can really understand it... the words and the meaning)

**Tangerine Dream** - Do as Infinity (another great song. I simply love this band)

Current Stuff: There's a lot. Well, right now I just got back from Krista's house. Kyle was there. We played Dance Dance Revolution (DDR) and my legs are killing me. YAY all my Christmas money/gift cards/gift certificates equalled an awesome total of 410! LMAO! I spent it all... On what you ask? Well, I spent it on stuff at Victoria's Secret (like you need/want to know), pants, two hats, a belt, some shoes, DDR, and 11 new mangas (hehe)

I NOW HAVE **_80 MANGAS_**! (unbelieveabbley happy)

I got Azumanga Daioh, Marmalade boy, Maison Ikkoku, Ceres, Fushigi Yugi (4 of them... heh), oh and Kare Kano (2 + 3). That's all (it might not sound like a lot.. but its 11 of them, dammit!)

Well, I'm getting really good at DDR! But I'm still on Light mode. I can do some standard, but I suffer a lot. (starts singing techno songs)

XMAS PRESENTS: Soap, Make up, Lip stuff, Candy, undies, 3 shirts, 2 pants, a skirt, (ummm) cups from the MTV store, Portable DVD player, game cube, inuyasha season 1, sonic adventure 2 battle... i think that's it... i THINK

Random Facts:

1) There are 48 official arm wrestling moves

2) Japanese tanks have blinkers

Quote: I'm ya santa! (by: random amish kid! Story: My sister rides the bus with these amish kids, right? Well they always annoy her. The one kid is speaking in dutch ((can't hold it back: sprechen se duich? orrr... sprechen se DICK (sry from SNL))) and he says something that my sister claims is "I'm ya santa")

141414

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Yesterday...**

141414

I layed there in Kikyo's bed. It was 7 o'clock in the morning. I woke up so early. My stomach was doing somersaults, thinking about last night. I couldn't believe it was true. It had to be a dream. Inuyasha loved Kikyo. I saw them make out, right? Right! Why would he make out with me? Why!

Of course, before he'd told me that he loved me and he'd hugged me before. So, this was in a way believeable. I had to check. He gave me hickies, right?

I pulled down my over sized shirt I'd slept in to reveal several hickey marks he'd left on me.

I flopped back down on the bed and brought my shaky fingers up to my lips. I could remember the way he said my name. The way his breath felt on my soft skin. Everything was so vivid in my mind.

So I layed there. And layed there. And layed there, remembering the night before. A smile springing to my lips as the images played back in my head.

141414

We got up. Ate breakfast. Played Kingdom Hearts.

"You wanna play" she offered me.

"...No..." I sighed. The images were still replaying. I wanted to memorize the movie that ws going on in my head.

Everytime I thought about it, I kept thinking what would have happened if I did _this_ or _that._ What would the results be? Would Kikyo hear us?

"...ome! Kagome" I heard Kikyo scream at me.

"Your Mom's here to get you! You fell asleep" she pointed at the door, where my mom was standing with an impatient look on her face.

I gathered my stuff and headed out the door before saying "sayonara" to Kikyo and her obnoxious dog.

I hopped in the car. "Did you have fun" Okaasan asked.

"...Yeah..."

"Are you okay? You seem... spacey..."

Blank stare at the road ahead of us.

"Kagome? Are you listening"

"Huh"

"Nevermind..." she sighed.

We walked into Wal-Mart and got grocieries. As always, I was the one steering the cart. But this time my mom had to steer. I was to distracted to notice the people I'd run into.

I was like this for the rest of the day. And the next day. And the next. But it was Wednesday that I cracked.

I wanted to tell someone so badly, I just couldn't. It was unbearable.

"Mom" I asked at dinner.

"Yeah"

"Remember I told you about Sukey kissing Inuyasha"

"Yeah, what about it"

"I was thinking- I don't know what I'd think if I was her mom? I mean if your daughter just kissed some guy that she knew had a girlfriend, what would you think? I just want to know your opinion since you're a mother yourself."

"I don't know."

"You don't know! Would you feel disappointment? Surprise? Shock, even"

"You kissed Inuyasha, didn't you"

O.O Utter shock covered my face. "HOW"

"I'm your mom. I can tell when you're trying to tell me something."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know what to do! It was my first kiss and everything"

"It's okay, I suppose. I just wish it would have been with a boyfriend or I wish it would have been someone special. Not some... _dog_ like him" She spat the word out and got up to rinse her plate off at the sink.

"But, Okaasan, it was special! I was the one that he chose to cheat with Kikyo! I was the one! And he isn't just any other dog! If you met him, you'd know better."

"Kagome. He was _using_ you just to get some action! Can't you see that" Her head hung and she stared at the poor job of stainless steel sink.

"But he told me he loved me"

"He doesn't love you" She turned around.

"Yes he does! And I love him! You're just jealous because I can get a boyfriend while you're staying single for the rest of your life" I realized I'd gone too far.

SLAP!

I slowly touched my swollen cheek. I looked up at my mom who went right back to rinsing some dishes off. Souta's lip quivvered, but I gave him a look like "don't-cry-or-else-you'll-get-yelled-at". Immediatly he snapped out of it as I ran to my room in tears.

I quickly signed on the computer. Thank god he was on!

_**Kitichan04:** hey_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **hi_

_**Kitichan04:** so... yesterday was fun_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** yeah_

_**Kitichan04: ** umm whyd u kiss me_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **idk! plz dun bring that up! IM SO SRYY! SRY! SYR!_

_**Kitichan04:** do you raelly love me?_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** yes but that meant nothing! im so sry_

_**Kitichan04:** what do u mean_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** idk y i kissed u! idk y! it meant nothing at all i dun feel that strongly about u! sry syr sry sry sry i new this happen! sry sry sry_

_**Kitichan04: **then yd u do it if u didnt feel that way about me!_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** how many times do i have 2 say? IDK + SRY!_

_**Kitichan04:** but y would u do that when u no i love u! u were taking advantage of me is that it!_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: **no! i do love u! thats prolly y i did it! adn im sry! but i realized i dun love u THAT much! but u cant tell n e one or else i wont be ur friend no more_

_**Kitichan04:** like id tell n e one! i dont trust n e one with THIS _

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** good_

_**Kitichan04:** well im gonna go now cuz thats all the reason y i got on. _

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** im sry and bye_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** i love u _

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** i really do_

_**Kitichan04:** i love u 2_

_**Kitichan04: **this might sound a lil selfish, but will u kissme again?_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** WTF! IIE! NO! I HAVE A GF! I CANT DO THAT 2 HER_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** AND YEAH THAT WAS SELFISH_

_**Kitichan04: **im sry this time. _

_**Kitichan04:** well im gonna go_

_**Kitichan04:** i love u_

_**XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX:** i love u to. I really do. I love you so much Kagome, and I'll never stop loving you_

_**Kitichan04:** -D i love u too and i wont ever stop not now. not ever. _

_**Kitichan04 signed off at 6:23:34**_

-

I went right back to crying. How could anyone do that without meaning it? I simply wouldn't believe his words he just said to me. I couldn't. Not after what he did to me. I knew that deep down in his heart he wanted to do that and I knew he wanted to do it again.

I mean, the words he said to me. How could he be playing me when being that serious?

It was impossible. I swear.

So many emotions swimmed in my head. It was hard to handle. Who was right and who was wrong? Mom's words were wise and were starting to prove themselves. But on the other hand, it was hard to ignore Inuyasha's words like that. I didn't know what to do.

141414

Sunday

141414

"Hello"

"Kagome"

"Yeah. Is this Kikyo"

"Yeah. Um... do you wanna hang out today"

"Where's Inuyasha? I thought he was comming over today"

"He didn't come. And I can't get reach of him."

"He ditched you"

"It would seem so..."

"Well, you can come over then"

"Okay I'll be over in a couple minutes. The traffic doesn't seem that bad so it shouldn't take me long to walk over."

"Okay. See you soon."

141414

So it turned out that Kikyo had been ditched by Inuyasha. Was this a sign that he no longer wanted to be with her? Did he want to be with me? Was this his odd way of proving himself or something?

Whatever it was, I felt bad for Kikyo. She waited and she was all dressed up for him, and he never showed.

We tried calling him a few times, but no one would pick up.

Kikyo held back the tears and acted mature.

She left early and said it would be best for her to stay at her own house because he might try to call there.

I helped her across the street then crossed back and yelled bye.

Little did I know that this _was_ a sign. And it would all have an effect.

141414

A/N: woot cliffie. well so much for having a short chapter (must sing: you you only you! la la al la my darling call me! anytime! you want to! come on darling close your eyes (hasn't learned the wrods is japanese))

sorry right now im not typing that great cuz im rally tired. and i dont care about typos right now. so tehre. ha ha ha haahaha (cough chocke) im just typing whatever coems to mind. this song in the middle (magic in your eyes) soudns funny. but i lov eit.

(yawn) im dead so here's the:

**Chapter Previews!**

_"I have some bad news for me and good news for you" Kikyo explained._

_-_

_"I feel like a fool..." I said, handing him the note on our way out of Spanish._

_-_

_"About the note..." he began. This didn't sound good._

_-_

**Well, does it sound good? I think so. Yes, incase you can't tell, I try to pull good parts out of the chapter, but not _too_ revealing. Because it's so much fun to tease you and torture you and make you wait until next week.**

**I love all my fans (aka I love you)**

**The Great Ritsuki**


	15. Never Would've Thought It

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

151515

A/N: Hiya! I just realized that by the time you're reading this, it'll be May. WOW! It's almost January here. I feel like I'm looking into the future or something. It's kinda scary and confusing.

Date(s):

Thursday December 30, 2004

Saturday January 1, 200**_5_**

Sunday January 2, 2005

Tuesday January 4, 2005

Mood:

(12-30)So so. I'm kinda tired although it is 12:30. I just woke up an hour ago.

(1-1) EXCITED! Sinubi invited me over to watch Anchorman (love it) and INUYASHA MOVIE 2! (dies)

(1-2) My knee really hurts. I think it might be from DDR, but I'm not sure. I can't bend it right.

(1-4) I'm pretty good... nothing much happened. At all. Yeah.

Music:

(12-30)

Nothing at the moment but I'm downloading some Kotoko off of this one awesome mp3 rotation site:

Emotionally Driven

That site is awesome you should check it out if you like JPOP or JROCK

(1-1)

Ayumi Hamasaki - Because of You

AYumi Hamasaki - About You

BoA - Shine We Are!

BoA - Merikuri

(1-2)

Ayumi Hamasaki - Everywhere Nowhere

Ayumi Hamasaki - Free and Easy

Ayumi Hamasaki - Independant

Ayumi Hamasaki - Because of You

Ayumi Hamasaki - About You

Chara - Yuugure no Uta

Miyamoto Shunichi (DNAngel) - Caged Bird

Minawo (DNAngel) - Yasashii Gogo

Do As Infinity - Hiiragi

Do As Infinity - Tangerine Dream

Do As Infinity - Tooku Made

Every Little Thing - Samidare

FFX2 - 1000 no Kotoba

Garnet Crow - Mysterious Eyes

(1-4)

Kotoko - Fuyu no Shizuku

Kotoko - Hayategumo

Mika Nakashima - Resistance

Momo - Greedy

Onitsuka Chihiro - Suna no Tate

Pretear - White Destiny

Round Table feat. Nino - New World

Shiina Ringo - Remote Control

Terada Hiruhi - Eternal Flower

Tommy February6 - Je t'aime Je t'aime

Tommy February6 - Magic in Your Eyes

Utada Hikaru - Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro

Current Stuff: (12-30)

Nothing really. I pretty much explained it all last night when I was writing chapter 14. Um... well right now I'm talking to Krista and I'm chewing some gum. And... That's about it. Yes.

(1-1) Just got home from a NEW YEARS partay at Machelle's.

(1-2) Talking to Krista online. My stupid bitch mom won't let her come over.

(1-4) I'm the governer of my colony on colony quest! yay me! I get to boss people around!

Random Facts:

1)We call nice legs antelope legs.. but a real antelope's leg is fat...

2)Train straps (you know, the things you hold onto while standing up on a subway). 1 train strap can hold 860 pounds.

**So... the elephant says to the camel "Why do you have 2 boobs on your back" **

**The camel replies "That's a pretty good question coming from someone that has a dick on thier face."**

Quote: Poke me lots! (by: Sinubi! story: Well... Emily has this thing when you poke her, she moans like she's having sex. So one day I said "Un poco loco" and Sinubi says "Doesn't that mean 'poke me lots'" and I'm like "NO IT MEANS A LITTLE CRAZY" and so now we write poke me lots on tape and stick on the back of emily's shirt... and people... well they poke her lots.)

151515

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Never Would've Thought It**

151515

The next morning I got off the bus with Shiori, my one friend that has the same bus stop as me. She's really cool and all, but she can get really hyper. She has a bad mouth and she was almost sent to jail. But she's cool. And I love her!

Well, we were walking and I saw bus 14, Kikyo's bus. Shiori and I ran up to Kikyo, who was quiet and seemed kind of sad.

"Umm, Kikyo... Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I have some bad news for me and good news for you," Kikyo explained.

What the hell could that mean?

"Inuyasha and I broke up last night."

I gasped. I couldn't believe it. So that _did_ mean something. Did he want me now?

One thought came to mind. Sukey.

I knew that Sukey and Inuyasha cared for eachother. But I also knew that he'd never done to Sukey what he'd done to me. I knew he didn't leave hickies all over Sukey and I knew he didn't see her in her bra. Unlike me...

I had to ask him to date me today. ASAP. If I didn't, I don't know what I'd do. I knew that if I didn't, he probably wouldn't bother with me and then he'd go and date Sukey.

Another thought came to mind. Sango. Sango told me she'd fallen for Inuyasha. Did that mean that she'd try for him? I doubted it. She wasn't the type of girl that'd go and ask some guy out. And plus, she cared about me too much to date him when she knew that I liked him. Too bad I wasn't as caring as she was.

151515

Music class. Fourth period. I hadn't talked to Inuyasha at all. I pretended that I didn't know when he told me they broke up.

"Oh, really? That sucks. You seem to be taking it okay, though," I said, putting one of those hands on his shoulders. One of those hands where you don't know _what_ they're supposed to be saying.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he laughed. "Somebody already asked me out," he showed me a note he got.

"Can I read it? PWEASE?"

"Sure," he handed it to me.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Hey! I heard about you and Kikyo and I'm really sorry about it. I was thinking that since you were single now, you could go to the movies with me sometime. I like scary movies! Well, write me back, please. Oh the reason I'm giving you this right now (1st period) is because I wanted to get to you before Sukey and Kagome. And all those other girls._

_I love you!_

_Sango_

_XOXOX_

Sango? I would've never thought that she'd ask him out like that. She's the one who always told me that she'd never hurt her friends. But what was this?

"Are you going to say yes," I asked, afraid of the answer. Either way, I'd be hurt. If he said yes, I'd be sad that he actually chose Sango. If he said no, then I'd be sad for Sango for getting rejected.

"FEH! NO!" he yelled, loud enough for the whole classroom to hear.

"Would you two like to share with the class what is so... _exciting?_" The bitchy teacher interrogated.

"Oh we were just saying how this one girl asked me out and Kagome was wondering if I was going to say yes and I told her 'FEH! NO'," he said, straight-forward.

"Oh. Thank you for being _honest,_" she spat at us.

I smiled. Kill 'em with kindness.

151515

I was in disbelief. I stared at Sango from across the lunch table. I couldn't tell her I knew. I just couldn't. Inuyasha wouldn't trust me anymore and Sango wouldn't trust him.

I had to be the one to ask him out. I knew he wasn't going out with Sukey yet. He'd tell me. I needed to tell him. I wanted to be with him. And he didn't do that for anything, right? He said he didn't mean to kiss me and it meant nothing, but I knew he was lying to try and cover up his guilt.

"So," Yumi whispered to me "I was talking to Inuyasha earlier and I asked him some things... I was asking him who he'd date if they asked him out. I asked him about you... well let's just say that now that he's single, you should go for it."

My eyes shot open. He said he'd go out with me? I was going to go for it. Just... when?

151515

_La clase de español._ We were watching a video on _El México._ _Aburrido!_ I decided I'd have much more fun writing my note to Inuyasha.

(a/n: just in case you don't _habla español_, here's what the things mean.. if you can't figure them out. _la clase de español :_** spanish class** _el méxico : _**mexico **_aburrido : _**boring **_habla español : _**speak spanish**

wow you learn more and more japanese and OTHER languages from me everyday)

_My precious Inuyasha,_

_Hi! I heard you and Sukey aren't going out yet. Well, I want to be as foolish as Sango was and I've decided to ask you out before she did. I know it's really stupid, and I don't stand a chance against Sukey, but it's worth a try._

_Plus, Yumi said that you'd go out with me if I asked you. She said "Go for it". So I am._

_Also, I know you were only trying to cover up your own guilt when you said the kiss and hickeys didn't mean anything. If they didn't mean anything, then why'd you do them? Why do you tell me you love me? Why are you the only one I think about? It's because you love me and I love you._

_Please answer me. _

_Love, hugs, n kisses_

_Kagome_

I folded the note up into a football and awaited the time the bell would ring.

RING!

Ooh... good timing.

I stopped by my locker and he headed my way and kicked my ass.

"Yeeouch," I yelped. And stood up, grabbing my butt. My smile faded and went straight from happy to embarrassment. "I feel like a fool," I said, handing him the note.

"Why?" he asked, taking it and looking at it suspiciously.

"Once you read it, you'll know," I said as the hall became crowded with students ready to go to 8th period. As he walked to the math class on my left, I waved to him.

I sure hoped Yumi was right about this.

151515

Yumi approached me at the end of the day while we were waiting for the busses. "Well? Did you ask him?"

"Yeah..."

"And what'd he say?"

"He didn't yet," I looked worried.

"Oh, you want me to talk to him?"

"Sure, but don't tell me what he's going to say. I want him to tell me."

"Okay!" she hurried off in Inuyasha's direction.

I sighed. I couldn't tell Kikyo what I'd done. It would be horrible. She probably wouldn't want to be friends with me, at least not for a while.

Yumi smiled at Inuyasha and waved bye to him as soon as he spotted his bus, 5. She non-chalantly walked up to me, making it seem like she totally knew something that I didn't.

"Well?" I asked, examining the expression spread across her face. Damn, this girl really had a strong poker face.

"You told me not to tell you, so I won't!" she said and went over to Riku, who was talking to Homare.

Did I mention Homare? She was really awesome. She was going to move all the way to Texas or Florida, but she didn't and I was really glad. She had always been one of my best friends and she was a really good listener. She liked anime as much as me, and she was an **awesome** artist.

I trudged on my bus and sat next to Shiori. I had a really bad feeling at the pit of my stomach.

Shiori looked over at me. "You don't look so good."

"Well, you know how I like Inuyasha?" I made sure my voice was hushed.

"Yeah, so does that Sukey bitch. God I can't stand her! She is my FCS partner so I have to be nice to her, but I hate that fucking bitch!"

"I know. That's why I have a really bad feeling about asking him out. I think I'm going to lose to her."

"I hate to say it, but I have to go along with you. Inuyasha's a dick face, Kagome. He only wants a girl he knows'll fuck 'im! And Sukey is just the whore to do it, too!"

"I... think you're right."

"But then again, you sort of do have a good chance. Because when I'm sitting with 'em, he talks about you sometimes. And in study hall he always looks at you. I think he does like you. And if you two do go out, if Sukey fucking lays a fucking _hand_ on him, I'll fucking spazz on her. I'll be like 'GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF KAGOME'S MAN, BITCH!'"

"Thanks" I smiled. Shiori was kinda punk rockand she had a horrible mouth on her... and she was almost in jail... and beats a lot of people up... but that's besides the point! She was an awesome friend! And I felt safe having her on my side.

151515

I walked off of the bus and said bye to Shiori, who was walking the other direction on the street. We had the same stop, just we lived on different sides and stuff. You don't really need to know or care.

I got home and flopped in my worn out computer chair, logged on, and prayed to dear god I wouldn't get any pop-ups in the process.

Success!

...Not a success.

There was no point in getting logged on. Inuyasha wasn't on. And I wasn't the type of girl who sits around and waits for guys to answer to her, either. So I logged off just as Kikyo started to talk to me.

I had to avoid Kikyo. I felt so bad for what I did. I didn't want her to know...

I layed down on my lime green bed and closed my eyes. I knew I would be staying up late probably writing poems about my misery or success later this night, so it didn't matter if I slept now.

I drifted off into la-la-land...

151515

My dream

151515

_I sat down in a seat in a theater. "I thought there'd be more people here..." I said to myself. "This was supposed to be a huge performance. I guess I'm the only one that cares."_

_The stage lit up. I was still the only one sitting in the audiance. "This song goes out to you... Kagome," a voice said from behind the curtain as I saw a siloute behind the red curtain._

_As the curtain ascended up into blackness that never seemed to end, Sukey was standing there, with her back turned on me. She turned around and glared me in the eye. She stepped forward and set her microphone on the stand without taking her gaze off of me. _

_I examined what she was wearing. A beautiful silk gown with the collar lined with emeralds, and a single flower design going up her left side, also made from emeralds. "You like it? Inuyasha bought it for me. Like I said before, this song goes out to you," she said before taking in a deep breath and starting to sing._

_"When you go fishing_

_You catch a boot or some other trash_

_When you play at cards_

_You lose all your cash_

_You're so pathetic_

_You never win and you never will_

_Not the kind of girl_

_Who'd make any guy feel the thrill_

_I'm sorry_

_You'll never be a goddess like me_

_Step aside_

_This is how it's got to be_

_I'll get the guy yes I'm the one_

_Who will always win the day_

_I'm strong and I am beautiful_

_What more can I say?_

_I'll get the guy he'll hold me close_

_To the very end of time_

_And when you lose how you will_

_Moan and cry 'cause the guy_

_Will be mine!" _

_She laughed and hugged Inuyasha, who ran up on stage to hand her a bouquet of roses. _

_"Wait... you didn't write that song! It's from Tenchi Muyo!" I screamed at them, who were now making out. (it really is from Tenchi Muyo!) My eyes widened. I screamed at them, but they couldn't hear me._

_"Inuyasha! How could you! You're the one who gave me my first kiss! My first hickey! How could you date this bitch instead of me? You never did that do her! It was me! You're the one that told me you loved me more than I loved you, which is way more than Sukey could ever love you!"_

_Nothing. The curtain that was in the darkness above me came plunging down on me, and before I knew it I was swimming in a sea of red curtain, which ended up being my own blood. I swallowed huge amounts of it, and ended up sinking down towards the bottom, where a picture of Inuyasha cracked and split into pieces, then gathered into Sukey the mermaid's hands._

_Another Sukey came behind me and started to strangle me. My eyes bugged out and I drank more of my own blood, which was pouring out of my heart. It was over for me..._

151515

My eyes snapped open. I was gasping for air. I checked my abdomen to see if I wasn't bleeding.

"Her song..."

I knew all dreams ended up meaning something, but what about this one? What was this supposed to mean. Bad vibes were surrounding my room. I checked the clock. 8:29

My phone rang. I checked the caller ID.

333-8337

Inuyasha. I smiled. He was responding.

"Hello, Inu," I cooed.

"Hey, Kagome," he sounded serious. He sounded this way when he kissed me... did this mean the same thing?

"So, what'd you think of my note,"

"About that..." uh oh.. this didn't sound good. "I think I want to stay single for a couple months. I'm sorry. Maybe you should ask me later."

I was okay with this. He wanted me to ask him later, so I wasn't necessarily rejected. "Okay, sounds fine. We're still best friends, right?"

"Yeah, nothing changed... I love you though, Kagome."

"I love you, too. I gotta go now. I gotta take a shower?" I explained.

"Ooh, can I join you?"

"Sure," I joked. "Just kidding!"

"I know."

"Well, see you tommorrow! Love, hugs, n kisses!"

"Love you, too! Bye."

I hung up. Take a shower? I lied.

I felt like sleeping again, to wear off the feeling of heartbreak. Sure, I was okay with it if he wanted to wait. I thought that was pretty mature of him. That way, he could flirt and not feel guilty... or give hickeys...

I was getting carried away. I needed to feel like this feeling that made me heart pound so hard - love - was settled for a few months. I was as mature as him, so I could wait, too.

151515

A/N: MY GOD! That was one long chappie! Took me a few days, man! Well, I gotsta go take a shower (for real... ha). Please review! Oh yeah and here are the

**Chapter Previews!**

_"Inuyasha, why don't you and Sukey just date already? You both like eachother, it's flagrant. What are you waiting around for me for"_

_-_

_"Kagome, we need to start an anti-Sukey mafia"_

_-_

**R.O.D. (Review or Die)**


	16. Single

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

161616

A/N: ARGH! My DDR data got corrupted -- again! I had _everything_ in that game. EVERYTHING! I'm fuming.

Date(s): Wednesday January 5, 2005

Saturday January 8, 2005

Wednesday January 12, 2005

Mood: REALLY PISSED!

Really tired -- last night was a school dance and Krista and I hung out until 12... and then I had to get up at 6 to go to work... but then I faked sick and left!

(1-12) Sick and tired... new inuyasha and I stayed up to watch it... and then there's school in the morning.

Music:

Ayumi Hamasaki - Everywhere Nowhere

Krista playing some duck song for me through the phone.

(1-8)

Amburgers and Wootbeer

Summer is Over - BuriGuri (The Brilliant Green)

Hikari - Utada Hikaru ( I **_LOVE_** THIS SONG YEAH GO GO KINGDOM HEARTS!)

Chihiro Onitsuka - Arrow of Pain

Chihiro Onitsuka - Beautiful Fighter

BoA - **_SHINE WE ARE!_**!

Utada Hikaru - First Love

(1-12)

Sayonara Summer is Over - BuriGuri

Arrow of Pain - Chihiro Onitsuki

Beautiful Fighter - Chihiro Onitsuka

Crow - Chihiro Onitsuka

Hyouryuu no Hane - Chihiro Onitsuka

Under the Moon - Do As Infinity

Current Stuff: I tried out for the play. Last year I tried out, too. But last year I didn't get in... But I think I actually have a chance this time! YAY! Well, this was only audition one, and if I made this one, I can get called back. I hope I will get called back. Ooh yay and I got the highest score in my whole English class. Well I gotta go to Krista's now.

(1-8) Uhh... tired... and hungry... Mommy get some groceries, already!

(1-12) OMG! I DIDN'T MAKE THE PLAY! I'm so sad. I cried in health. It was all I had to keep from crying in homeroom. But then the tears just started flowing in 1st period. But my friends cheered me up. They said that they don't know talent... but I think they do. I know I wasn't good enough. I made the first auditions, just not the second ones. I'm so mad.

I'm back from Krista's and its 9:10 PM. OMG go to and watch their flashes! (albinoblacksheep dot com)

I reccommend:

Evil Strawberry

Llama Song

Amburgers and Wootbeer

Schfifty Five

DoodooCaca

She Blocked Me

The Smurfs Lost Episode

Queen: Hidden Message (check out the links for that one, too)

Mashed Taters

Random Facts:

Sorry, I don't have any right now.

Quote: Harpoon that whale! (By: Emily! Story: There is this really fat girl on our bus. Emily and I always wanted to yelll "harpoon that whale" out the window. So, she did. And we looked at her expression and she was looking like she was ready to cry. Her new nickname is Obesity Barbie. The next day, she didn't show up at school. I think she committed suicide!)

161616

**Love Pentagon**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Single...**

161616

Every chance I got to flirt with Inuyasha, I took. I couldn't help myself. He was free now, and that meant that if he wanted me, he could have me. And the same: if I wanted him, I could have him... that is, if he _wanted_ me back.

Everyday I would do something different to get his attention. Blow him a kiss, pinch his butt (which was an extreme), play footsie with him, or tell him I love him.

The funny thing is, he'd go along with it.

But one day I just stopped everything I was doing. Here's the story:

I decided to sit with Inuyasha and Sukey at their table for a change. It freaked me out... He was playing footsie and rubbing her thigh! Instead of mine! I was so jealous. I began to get mad...

I stood up and got behind them so I could reach for a bag of chips. I quickly checked his pants. No boner. I knew for a fact that when we were making out (ahem) he had a boner. (ahem ahem! this is odd to talk about).

Maybe he had an erectile disfunction... (lol I don't know where that's from but my friend Krista found it..)

I sat down and popped my chip bag open, my chips flying all over Sukey. I snickered.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um... yeah, there is. If you want to talk to me about it, call me later."

I got up and walked back to my own table to join my own friends.

161616

Later

161616

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Hey, its me. What was buggin' you earlier?"

"What do you think?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be callin', Kagome!"

"You and Sukey! You said that you loved me, and we went farther than you two did... I think."

"Yeah, we did go farther. Just shut up about that, okay? I don't feel like hearing it again. It's embarrassing what I did to Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha, why don't you and Sukey just date already? You both like eachother, it's flagrant. What are you waiting around for me for?"

"Um... Kagome.. Hasn't anyone told you yet? We _are_ dating. I asked her out today."

"Why don't I ever find these things out! And I thought you were 'staying single for a while'!"

"I'm sorry! It's just -- I like Sukey a LOT. And I wanted her really bad. You shouldn't have to wait to have the one you love, right?"

"Sure, right. Then why do I have to wait for mine?"

I hung up.

Asshole.

161616

Everyday after the next would just keep getting worse. Inuyasha and I would talk lesser and lesser each day, and we wouldn't even say hi to eachother anymore. It was ripping my heart to shreds.

Some best friend he was. He told me that we were bff's. Now he was just acting like a jerk.

Of course it wsn't my business to snoop around in his love life, but he's the one who let me in by kissing me, right? Despite my wise thinking...

I was craving his attention. I was addicted to him. Sango and I were depressed about this. Sango wasn't really his friend though, so I was surprised at her depression. But, you know, you can't change the future by just sitting back and watching, right?

Later, at lunch, Shiori stopped our depression.

"We should start and Anti-Sukey mafia!"

"YEAH!"

So that was the beginning of that. But by the end of the day, what was supposed to be a secret, ended up spreading all over school.

"Kagome, why would you do that to her!" Inuyasha's angry voice yelled through the phone.

"Because I hate her, and you and I both know it!"

"I should've never told you!"

"You're right!"

Silence.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I really am. I guess I just found a way to take out all of my anger with that. I love you, Inuyasha. I would never do anything to try and ruin one of you're relationships. It's none of my business anyway."

"How can I be mean to _that_? I'm sorry for yelling at you. Just don't upset Sukey anymore. I love you, too, Kagome."

"I'm going to go now."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up after making a kissing noise in the phone and laughing. I was so happy Inuyasha and I were still friends, even though it didn't seem like it. But I was so crestfallen about his new girlfriend.

I never liked Sukey. She was always a whore and an annoyance. Last year we were in most of the same classes, and she always spoke her mind. And I mean ALWAYS.

I remember one time she said, "Why is it a pair of jeans if its only one article of clothing?" when we were talking about chloroplasts as a part of a plant's cell.

And she was so ugly. I couldn't see how he could be attracted to such a disgusting human being. Her head was abnormally small, but her face was even smaller. I think her one eye was bigger than the other, but I couldn't tell. Since her face was really small, she had a big forehead, and when she scrunched up her face there were many wrinkles there.

I couldn't take it anymore! I needed to express my feelings through poetry!

_Silence_

_A silent scream_

_wakes me from my sleep_

_the scream was mine_

_and I begin to weep_

_Why does your face_

_haunt me in every dream?_

_why can't you be everything_

_that you seem?_

_Silent Tears_

_fall from my eyes_

_like silent rain_

_falls from the sky_

_Am I deaf?_

_am I mute?_

_fill me with life again _

_by calling me cute_

_Do to me_

_what you used to do_

_so once again_

_I'll be in love with you_

_I feel nothing anymore_

_you made me numb_

_you lied -- you don't love me_

_I'm just your "chum"_

_I give up_

_I'll walk, not run_

_the race to your heart_

_is over, it's done!_

_Rejection_

_So this is what it feels like_

_To be rejected_

_Feeling so confused..._

_Asking yourself questions:_

_Why did I ever like him?_

_Was I ever really in love?_

_Why'd he choose her over me?_

_If he didn't like me_

_Then why'd he flatter me?_

_Hug me?_

_Kiss me?_

_Love me?_

_Why is he the one on my mind?_

_Am I on his?_

_Why did he lie?_

_Why, why why?_

_Rejection..._

_Why I Hate Her_

_Why do I hate her?_

_Hm.. let's see_

_Right by your side_

_She'll always be_

_Though I don't own you_

_She took you from me_

_When she's around_

_Your heart has a fee_

_She always exclaims_

_"He's so sexy!"_

_For the lock on your heart_

_She has the key_

_You look at her_

_The way you used to look at me_

_Why do I hate her?_

_Gee..._

_Let's see..._

_Do I Know You?_

_Do you know me?_

_Because I don't know you_

_You make me so weary_

_You make me so blue_

_You really don't act_

_The way you used to_

_Sure, just ignore me, ditch me_

_See if I care!_

_But when YOU need ME_

_You know I'll be there_

_I'll cheer you up by remembering_

_The times we used to share_

_To you_

_I'll always be a friend_

_Has it really_

_Come to an end?_

_Keep this up_

_And it'll depend_

By the time I was done writing, it was 1 o'clock in the morning. I really tore my heart out. I wanted him to read these, and to see how I really felt! But, I was nervous of being made fun of. He was ignorant like that.

I flopped down on my bed after putting all my poems into my portfolio of them.

If he's such an asshole, then why do I care about him so much?

161616

A/N: So, whatcha think? Those are some of my best poems right there.

Thankies for reviewing.

**Chapter Previews!**

_"I'm so excited for our first date!"_

_-----_

_"So, you _are _coming to my birthday, right?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be there!"_


	17. MaybeMaybe Not

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

171717

A/N: OMG! IT HAS BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE I'VE WRITTEN! IT FEELS SO GOOD!

Date(s): February 28, 2005

March 1, 2005

March 6, 2005

March 7, 2005

March 8, 2005

March 9, 2005

Mood: Happy. There is a whole bunch of snow outside! It's a snowstorm WHEEE! I hope I don't have school tomorrow!

(3-1) Aww... I still have school, but at least I have a 2 hour delay!

(3-6) YAY I'm so happy! My PC let me download a video today!

(3-7) :-( My first day since DDR was taken away from me this week... I should have never talked back to my mom.

(3-8) I'm so excited for friday! Just Kyle and me going to the Laser Dome!

(3-9) Really Pissed off! I was reading a Marilyn Manson Autobiography and the teachers took it from us because it wasn't "appropriate for school" And we still haven't gotten it back. But I'm really happy because my sister and I found DDR so we're playing it before my mom gets back from work.

Music: None, I just hear stuff from my sister playing DDR.

Sacrification by Youjeen

Nemurenai Yoru by Bonnie Pink

(3-1)

Shine We Are by BoA

Under the Moon by Do As Infinity

First Love by Utada Hikaru

Sakura Drops by Utada Hikaru

(3-6)

Heart of Hearts by KOTOKO

(3-7)

Chibikko Folk by Maaya Sakamoto

Michishirube (Acoustic Version) - Shunichi Miyamoto

(3-8)

Billy and Mandy from the Living Room

Shine We Are! By BoA

Under the Moon by Do As Infinity

First Love by Utada Hikaru

Sakura Drops by Utada Hikaru

Shinjitsu no Uta by Do As Infinity

(3-9)

Hope or Pain by Ayumi Hamasaki

Current Stuff:(Feb 28) There is a dance this friday! But the student council is being so gay about it. Instead of having it at night, they're having it at 3:30, which is RIGHT after school. Yeah. Oh my god me and Kyle and Krista were at the mall and it was almost time for my mom to pick us up. So we were heading down and we stopped right by the escalator because Krista needed to tie her shoe. Well, these 4 Christian kids come up to us. How do I know that they're Christian? Read on!

So the one kid comes up to us and he looks at me and says, "Can we ask you come questions?" and I'm like, "okay...?" So they're all like "Do you believe in God?" and I'm like "No!" (because I don't... okay?) "Well what do you believe in?" and I'm like "SCIENCE!" and Krista and Kyle are just sitting there. And I'm like "There is a scientific explanation for everything in the Bible, and I think science is more logical than something we don't even have proof of." (because, really, we don't have any proof and I'm really sorry if I'm offending any of you guys out there) so I'm thinking _'Oh crap my mom is going to be pissed at me because she's an impatient person and she can't wait for long!'_ But these kids! There are four of them! And they're just standing there!

"Have you ever read the Bible?" The one girl asks me. "No. I think it was just written by some crazy person that was bored!" They all stare. The guy goes, "Well, the Bible was written by a lot of people" "Well maybe they were all at a party and were on an acid trip or something!" THe one girl just walks away. So then my mom calls again and she's like "WHY AREN"T YOU HERE?" and I'm like "OH MY GOD MOM THESE CHRISTIAN KIDS--" "YEAH RIGHT" "I SWEAR TO GOD" and these kids are just staring, probably thinking _'never take the Lord's name in vein'_ so 3 left, but the one girl is like following me saying "I want to call out to Him for you, because I used to be just like you, with all these questions! But you just need to follow His path!" and im like _'WAHT?'_ and then my mom is waiting at the bottom of the escalator and I'm like "SEE! THE GIRL! CHRISTIAN GIRL!" and then she believed me!

But, woah... that was a really weird exsperiance!

Random Facts:

1) In Myanmar they don't play janken (rock paper scissors). They play Gun Tiger Officer! Officer has control over guns so he beats gun. Tiger gets killed by guns so Gun beats Tiger. ANd Tigers can maul (sp?) officers so they beat them.

2) Japan's "Barney" (i forget it's name) sings a song about Eating Kids!

Quote: **Vote for Pedro**! (from: NAPOLEON DYNAMITE!)

171717

Love Pentagon

Chapter 17

Maybe...Maybe Not

171717

"I'm so excited for our first date!" I heard Sukey sqyueal from across the cafeteria. I mean, goddammit! Everyone already knew. Was she trying to piss me off?

"Um... Kagome, are you alright?" asked Mai.

I gave her a look like 'What-do-you-think!'.

But I wasn't the only one messed up right now. Sango was destroying herself. Just because Inuyasha didn't have any feelings for her. A couple times, she would show me her cuts all up her arms. Now she had to wear bulky sweaters of long sleeved shirts to cover them up.

But I thought Sango was taking this a little too seriously. I just kept thinking. _'He has his own choice in who he dates'_ but my heart told me otherwise.

Yumi had told me that if I ever asked him out he'd say "yes". But he didn't. Why did he tell her that? Is it only because he had Sukey now? I didn't know. I didn't really care, either. I was just heartbroken.

But I wasn't going to be crazy like Sango. I was going to just be my normal, cheerful self.

Our _really_ fat teacher (in real life: he is HUGE! SERIOUSLY! I'm not saying any names. All I can say is a science teacher that probably weighs at least 275 lbs. I'm not trying to be mean to any obese fans out there. But this guy was huge. And scary. And loud. I hope you're not reading this, Mr. D.) excused us from the lunch room so we could go outside.

Outside, I huddled behind the wall to sheild myself from the wind. I fought my way through the crowd of others following my example to find Sukey and Inuyasha together, observing the wall-ball game played by Chin and Taro.

(a/N: Wall-ball was taught to me last year by my history teacher! If you've ever been on neopets, it's exactly like Meriball. You let the ball hit the ground, then hit the wall all in one bounce. Once it hits the wall, your opponent needs to wait for it to hit the ground again, then they bounce it to the ground then wall. Its really easy. If you're playing inside and you hit it so hard it hits the ceiling, you're out. If it hits the wall first, you're out. And if you miss completely (like me) you're out. Just thought you guys might want to know.)

"Hey guys!" I said, walking over to Inuyasha.

"Oi, Kagome!"

"Dude, aren't you guys cold? Neither of you have a jacket!" I said, wrapping my own sweatshirt tighter to my skin.

Neither responded. They only looked at me.

"You have eachother..." I said to _Inuyasha_, poking him while I teased him.

"Yup! Exactly!" Sukey said matter-of-factly. Goddamn I hated her.

I said goodbye and walked away from them.

Even though I hated Sukey, I wanted to put on a facade that I wanted to be friends. My strategy: Get closer to the enemy...

171717

Later that night, my mom reminded me that I needed to call Inuyasha to make sure he was coming to my birthday party or not. He said he might, but neither of us were sure.

I couldn't wait! My birthday was only in a few days! Inuyasha would be coming. Maybe we'd kiss again... I had to snap out of it. I was getting to caught up in this. He was confused then. He didn't love Kikyo anymore. That's why he was flirting with me and stuff.

But I wanted his strong arms around my waist. I wanted him to hold my hand. I wanted him to want me. (ritsuki starts singing that old song: i want you to want me... I need you to need me...)

I hesitantly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. "Heeeelloooo?"

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"Oh. Hey Kagome. I thought you might be Sukey."

"Nope. Sorry," I was a little insulted.

He laughed. "It's okay. It's not like I'm disappointed."

"I was just asking to make sure if you were coming to my birthday. So, you _are_ coming to my birthday, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Okay. See you on Friday, then. Oh, yeah, Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Please... Don't back out on it. You and Sango are the only ones coming. It really means something special that you're coming."

"Don't worry, I'll be there, for you."

"Okay. Thanks." I was blushing. I hesitated, but I might as well," ... I love you."

"I love you , too."

"Bai."

"See ya."

_click_

171717

December 3rd. The date when I was born. Sango was here. Where was Inuyasha? He should've been here. He even said he loved me just two days before. I didn't know what was going on.

The phone rang. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kikyo."

"Oh. Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"Well," Kikyo began... **TO BE CONTINUED!**

171717

A/N: OMIGOD thank you! I finally finished a chapter after, like, 6 days (or whatever).

**Chapter Previews!**

_"Well what?" I was irritated. I needed to know where Inuyasha was._

_-----_

_I sat at the hibachi, miserable._

_-----_

_My first day of work._

Please review.

Oh yeah, here's one of my favorite lyrics. It's from Utada Hikaru's song, Sakura DORAPPUSU (Drops for those of you who can't translate) and it's on her album, "Deep River"

(this is at the very end of the song)

Suki de suki dou shiyo mo nai

(I love you, I love you, I can't help it)

YAY! Utada Hikaru is one of my favorite singers.


	18. Daijoubu Ka Mo Ne

**Disclaimer: **I do not own inuyasha.

A/N: Woah. It has been well over a few months since I've written. Well here's my story. My computer crashed. Completely. I had to take all of my fanfic files to a floppy and put them here, on my grandma's computer. Then I didn't feel like writing bad bad.

Well, here I am, on May 6th, 2005. Ohh yesterday was cinco de mayo LOL. Yep.

Date: May 6, 2005

Music:

Robot – Do As Infinity

So Crazy – Namie Amuro

Bitch – Nanase Aikawa

Brownie the Cat – The Brilliant Green (OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!)

Can't Stop Cryin' – The Brilliant Green

Falling Star in Your Eyes – The Brilliant Green

French Girl – The Brilliant Green ("I'm waiting for you… I'm waiting for something…")

Uso Mitai Na I Love You – Utada Hikaru (I LOVE IT! PART OF ENGLISH SIMPLE AND CLEAN)

Be Bad! - Youjeen

Rocking – ZONE

Ongaku – Maaya Sakamoto

Bittersweet – Maaya Sakamoto

Videos:

Want Me Want Me – Namie Amuro

Real Me – Ayumi Hamasaki

Current stuff: Very sad. Kyle is on vacation in Florida right now. I missed him. I called him yesterday. He told Arlee so she's all pissed at me. That bitch. Emily told me she'll punch her fucking face in. YAY! Courtney was talking shit about Emily last night because a whole bunch of people were at Courtney's house. When Emily called, Andrea (ahhh she's bi… I think bisexuals are worse than being a lesbian or gay… because they could be date you, and also have dated your boyfriend and/or girlfriend.) started screaming at her. And Andrea kicked Jack, Emily's boyfriend, in his balls so many times that everytime she moved, he would shield them because he was so afraid. And then Jack left the weed circle because they were talking about Emily! AHH SO COMPLICATED!

Melissa is going out with Brandon Jordan… ew… Everyone in our "circle" hates him.

Kristi is taking up modeling?

MY TOMMY FEBRUARY6 CD WON'T COME!

Random Quote:

Here's the pads, the things for your boobs… That's what makes 'em so big. Tampons are for your nipple holes. (By: Jessica's little brother) (Story: he went to the store with his mom and brought back pads. He threw them at her and said that… funny, no?)

181818

Chapter Eighteen

Daijoubu Ka Mo Ne

Love Pentagon

181818

(Chapter title, Daijoubu Ka Mo Ne I might be alright)

"Well what?" I was irritated. I needed to know where Inuyasha was.

"He told me he can't come. He wasn't allowed to call you or something. The teachers called his grandparents and told them about his grades and they grounded him. Or so he says. You know how Inuyasha can be."

"Great. I was looking forward to him coming, and now he's not. Well… do you want to come?"

"Of course I would!" Kikyo exclaimed. "I'll walk right over."

I looked at Sango. "He's not coming. I invited Kikyo instead."

"Why?"

I explained it to her, and she said, "You know that's a lie. Sukey probably just didn't want him coming."

"Yeah…" I was so disappointed. After what had happened in November, I was so excited something would happen like that again, especially since his girlfriend wouldn't even be here! But that was all gone now.

Kikyo got to my house, and my mom was mad at Inuyasha for not coming. She always called him unreliable and unpredictable, and I would always try and prove her wrong. This would only be used against me next time something like this happened.

181818

I sat at the hibachi, miserable. The guy did a whole bunch of crazy tricks, but I think he was new because he kept messing up. I was really pissed off. This was so horrible. Sango and Kikyo were talking it up and crap, but I felt so left out.

You see, Sango and Kikyo (in real life Kristi and Krista LOL) had been best friends for a while, but Kikyo went with Kyle and Sango was really jealous of her. Also they just had been split up. Once I came into the picture and I became Sango's best friend, I pretty much brainwashed her into thinking Kikyo was horrible. But since Kikyo was my friend again, I guess she was Sango's, too.

As they were reminiscing, I couldn't get Inuyasha off my mind. I kept thinking how much of a jerk he was, and how gullible I was for thinking he'd actually show up.

181818

Sango and Kikyo stayed over that night, and the next day was my first day at work at a restaurant, Apple Tree (YAY THE NAME OF THE REAL PLACE).

181818

The next morning was hectic. I went to bed late and I had to get up early. Crazy. I got there and my boss, Emiko, introduced me to everyone who was working that day. There was Masaru, a girl my age who was a hostess ( I was a busser ). She was a little on the chubby side, but that's okay. Her mother worked there, too. There was also Dai, a boy two years older than me and shorter, too. But he was just like me! It was scary. (Just like me as in we liked the same things such as anime, music, etc. etc.)

Then there was a big surprise. I took a tour of the place and as I walked into the desert room, I saw Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru smoking there. I always thought Sesshoumaru was really hott and sexy. Every girl knew who he was since grade school, even if we didn't know who Inuyasha was until last year. Hee hee. And here he was standing before me, smoking casually.

"Hey," he said and put up his hand holding the cigarette. I was in total awe.

My first day of work. And it was a real turn around from yesterday.

As the day went on, I came across Sesshoumaru and asked him where Inuyasha was last night. He said he was "just chilling" at home playing video games. That got me steamed a little.

"Why? Are you the girl he was supposed to be with?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I would've hung out with you."

I smiled. "Thanks!"

I couldn't believe it. This absolute hottie was flirting with a nobody like me! WOAH!

I left and got a nice tip-out. A tip out is when 10 of all tips (or whatever they feel like giving… the waitresses might give less if you do a poor job, or more if you do a good job) and then the 10 is split evenly between the bussers. It might not sound like a lot, but it is. This day I made $35.

Yep. That was it basically.

181818

I don't really know how to end that. It just is.

I hope you liked me putting Sesshy in there! OOH AND HE FLIRTED WITH HER YAY!

**Chapter Previews!**

_Inuyasha just sat there like a lump all day. Was I right? Did he want to go back with Kikyo?_

"_Even if he did ask me out, I wouldn't date him again."_

Please review  look I asked nicely.


	19. Untitled

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Okay right now I have to say **I'm very sorry about my crappy writing right now. I had to type a six page report so DEAL WITH IT!**

One more thing: Thank you for giving me over 100 reviews… now let's work on 200! Hee hee

I think I'm just going to get started.

Oh yeah ! 1 ½ days until school lets out!

Here we go!

191919

Love Pentagon

Chapter 19

Untitled

191919

(a/n: sorry if this chapter is really short.. I don't really feel like writing)

Inuyasha was so depressed for a few days. I felt so bad for him. A couple times I would try to talk to him but it would seem like he didn't want to talk to me or if he couldn't hear me. I felt such a distance between us. It really sucked.

In music, I had a few thoughts as I stared at his head. He just started dating Sukey and I was wondering if maybe he didn't really want to be with her. Maybe he finally noticed that she wasn't right for him. But maybe he thought he made a mistake of breaking up with Kikyo. Maybe it was a combination of both! Yeah… I think the last one is good.

Inuyasha just sat around like a lump all day. Maybe I was right. You could tell in his eyes something wasn't right. I figured I would have to talk to Kikyo about this weird thing.

191919

(woah this is going to be a short chappie)

"Even if he _did_ ask me out again, I would say no," Kikyo said.

"Why?"

"Because! He's such a liar. He always lied to me about everything. Even stupid things. If he would have just told me those small lies, I wouldn't get as mad."

"That's all?"

"No! He totally cheated on me all the time! And he also forgot about me sometimes. Like sometimes I would call him to confirm our plans for that day, and he wouldn't even be home! He treated me like shit, Kagome!"

"Kikyo, I can tell you're still in love with him, so maybe he's still in love with you…--"

"Yeah, okay. If he was in love with me he wouldn't have done all of those things!"

"That's true… But if he asked you out again, you'd say yes. I know you would!"

"Shut up!" Kikyo yelled and threw a pillow at me.

'_I know she would…'_

**191919**

A/N: yeah I'm really sorry about the length. I was delaying what to write for this chapter because I didn't know what to write. So I guess I decided to get it over with and just keep is short. I hope you aren't mad. And if you are mad, review anyway.

**Chapter Previews!**

_Inuyasha opened his mouth and moved his tongue around in a flirty fashion. I was glad to see he was feeling better… _'I know something that can cheer him up'_ I got an idea from his flirt._

"_Next up are Yumi and Kagome singing Winter Wonderland!" My stomach was weak and I was shaking. My palms were sweaty. I got nervous giggles. I just knew I would screw up._

Those are kinda long previews… Yep. I'm gonna go now.


	20. Talent

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

202020

A/N: Wow. I'm really sorry the last chapter was so short. I just didn't know what to write, that's all. I haven't been writing and I don't know why. I haven't really been doing anything. Oh, wait, one reason why I don't write as much anymore is because my computer at home doesn't work. So I have to use my Grandma's. I only come up here on Thursdays, but now that school is out, I'll probably come up more often. I'm hoping to get this story finished by August, but it won't be done posting until November or something.

Date(s): June 2, 2005

Music: Nothing right now

BoA – Etude

BoA – I Got U

BoA – Maybe… Maybe Not

BoA – My Prayer

BoA – One Wings – Embracing Each other

BoA – Pit – A – Pat

BoA – Spark

Yoshiki ft. DAHLIA – I'll be Your Love

Namie Amuro – Want Me Want Me

Ayumi Hamasaki – Real Me

BoA – Shine We Are!

Bonnie Pink – Private Laughter

Do As Infinity – Buranko

Do As Infinity – Hi No Ataru Sakamichi

Do As Infinity – Robot

Do As Infinity – Shinjitsu no Uta

Do As Infinity – Yesterday & Today

Current Stuff: School was let out yesterday. I was really sad. I don't want school to end! I know that might sound weird, but during summer I'm bored almost all the time. It sucks. And my friend Aimee is moving back to Tennessee. So I won't see her anymore. But all my friends are going to have a lot of parties this summer, and we're all going to go to the laser dome and junk. So, yeah.

Quote: That lady scares me. Dan. That's not a lady! (By: Krista Story: We were at Sin's house for her birthday party, I think. I think it was a mattress commercial or something and Krista was watching and she was all like "That lady scares me!" she read the little name dealie at the bottom and she said "Dan… That's not a lady!" It was funny. I guess it's one of those things that you had to have been there.)

And now I'm going to respond to some reviews... just 'cause... I feel like it!

**soccordevill13**: Eh, it's an okay chapter. I'd like to know what's up with Inu, too. Oo

**inuyashaloverforever1**: I know it was short! I'm sorry... I can't really make chaptersultra long. It's too hard. And I have them all planned out, so I can't. I want exactly 40 chapters. Yep.

**coolstory**: Thanks! This is my best and also longest story (so far). Well, I finally figured out the final pairing... It took me a couple months. I had to figure out whether to end it sadly, happily, a cliffy (oh, wouldn't that suck!), or what? But I finally know. You'll just have to keep on reading to find out. Or give me money...

**Bloody Rin**: Thanks. I didn't think it was all that good because I made it so short and to the point. Heh, yeah Inu's brain is really something... and since I'm basing him off of a real person, just imagine what they're like Oo.

**Mo**: Hee hee. The show I got those facts from is called 'Hey! Spring of Trivia'. It's on Spike TV, but I'm not sure what time anymore. It might not even be on anymore -- It's a Japanese show with english dubbed words. It's really cool because with all the facts, they show you demonstations to prove them. It's one of my favorite shows.

**DolphinBrat09**: That's good that you don't mind short chapters. I do. Ooh, I'd check out your story even if they chapters were short! Yep. What's it gonna be about? Yeah, you should start it soon. What I do when I get ideas is write them all down in my little notebook and then find them and say, "OH YEAH I FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE!" ... ;;; yep. Enjoy the chappie!

**b0bo-the-sword**: Hee hee... I know it's too short! AHH! Only 2nd time? You should review more often if it's that great

202020

Love Pentagon

Chapter 20 (wow)

Talent

202020

I couldn't really tell if Inuyasha was feeling better or not. I decided it was best if I didn't talk to him because sometimes he would tell me he needed his space. And he didn't talk to me either.

In music class we finally said something to each other.

"Kagome, I'm sorry if I was being weird to you… I was just really out of it," he said.

"Oh, it's fine. What was wrong with you?"

"I don't know… but I'm all better now. So it's okay!"

I smiled. He and I just stared at each other for a couple seconds.

Inuyasha his mouth and moved his tongue around in a flirty fashion. I was glad to see he was truly feeling better. _'I know something that can cheer him up even more,'_ I got an idea from this flirt.

I followed him and I licked my lips slowly. He just sort of stared and was a little freaked out. It wasn't like me to flirt back. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Why did you do that?" I could tell he liked it.

I shrugged. And that was that.

202020

In civics class Sukey came up to me for some reason and started talking to me.

"Hey Kagome, how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Fine."

"How is Inuyasha?"

"He's good. We had soo much fun on our date!"

"I know… I think one of you told me before."

"Kagome, you're so nice!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really like you!"

I was like … woah… How could she like me? Was I failing in my mission to be a bitch to her? I guess we were just a little closer. Oh well. It didn't bug me. That only made it seem like I was a good guy and all. Cool.

202020

"I'm so jealous of you, Kagome!" Sango said to me.

"Why?"

"You have everything I want in my life!"

"Yeah, like what?"

"You have a caring family. Mine seems like they don't care and they're all crazy!"

"Dude, my family is poor as hell! You've got to be kidding!"

"And you have a sister. I'm all lonely."

"But you have a lot of friends."

"So do you! You have so many more friends than me. You're even friends with Inuyasha still."

"You and I have the same friends, don't we?"

"No.. you're just so much better than me in everyway it seems like. You're funnier, prettier, and smarter. You are better and singing and drawing. I wish I was you."

I didn't know what to say. I don't even know what brought this up. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Sango. I don't know what to tell you. I think you're a great person, too."

202020

"Next up are Yumi and Kagome singing Winter Wonderland!" announced the host of the Talent Show.My stomach was weak and I was shaking. My palms were sweaty. I got nervous giggles. I just knew I would screw up.

I looked at Yumi. "Here we go…" she said, smiling. Yumi was a performer, so this wasn't anything. She'd performed at the Fulton Opera House (if any of you know where that is, you are almost knowing where I live Oo) and at several school plays. Also, she sang in front of people all the time!

We wanted to wear matching Santa outfits, but instead we both just had a Santa hat on. It was okay though. I made sure mine was tilted in a way that I looked really cute.

The curtain opened. The lights were so bright. I tried to look for Inuyasha towards the back, but the lights were blinding me so much, I couldn't see a thing. The music started to play on the piano and we started singing.

Yumi was sort of bopping around while I just stood there almost frozen except for my mouth. To my surprise, the song was done faster than I thought and I hadn't messed up once! The audience roared and Inuyasha yelled "YEAH KAGOME!" I smiled really wide and walked off stage.

When we were done and off backstage, I was almost crying. I was hyperventilating, too. Dude, it might not seem that bad, but it was infront of the entire school. When the show was over we were all called back out to the stage to take a bow. I jumped off stage, as did everyone else, and Inuyasha ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"You were great!"

"Thanks!" I was blushing. I didn't want anyone to see, but hey, he was the one who hugged me!

Sukey came up to him and they walked away together. She had him whipped. I hated her. All my friends were so proud of me for doing that. I was proud of myself.

202020

And that's where I'm gonna end it. I don't know what else to put.

Are you happy this chapter was longer than the other one?

Time now for…

**Chapter Previews!**

"_Yeah I've done everything but sex!"_

"_Oh, Homare, I don't want you to leave!"_

"_Okay, fine… You wanna know the real reason why Kikyo and I broke up?"_

WOW! Have fun.


	21. Untitled II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

212121

A/N: Uh oh. You guys must all know that I pre-write my chappies, right? Well, for some reason I haven't been doing it. And this one is to be posted on the 30th of June. So I'd better get writing again…

Date(s): 6-14-05

6-15-05

Music: None

I'm not really gonna fill everything in because I don't really have the time… I really want to write these.

**Sorry, since was down, I can't answer reviews... cuz ... im at a friends house and i don't have access to them --**

Quote: "d-doing, d-doing Eskimos!" (by: Kristi, Krista, me… story: we were watching TV and this lady's nipples were poppin' out through her shirt and Krista is like "push 'em back in!" and I said, "I wonder how Eskimos feel... their nipples are probably always poppin' out!" so "d-doing d-doing" is the sound of the nipples… yeah… Oo)

212121

Love Pentagon

Chapter 21

Untitled (can't think of one… I don't have my notebook with all my ideas in it with me…)

212121

I couldn't believe it was time for Christmas already. At the Apple Tree, it was incredibly busy. So there were a lot of people working. And taking my job. So I had nothing to do. I figured I could probably help seat some people since so many were coming in.

After lunch time, the amount of people slowed down, which meant more work for me. But there were about 4 other bussers, and since I was the least –experienced, they pushed me out of the way.

So I decided to talk to Masaru for a little. She was telling me about her date with her new boyfriend. I was a little surprised since she was kind of fat, but… hey. Look at me. I'm obviously good looking (people tell me!) and I don't have a boyfriend. But something inside of me was telling me he was using her. She looked like the easy type.

"So how long have you been dating him?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, for about 2 weeks. I haven't really done anything serious with him. I haven't even made out with tongue with him," she explained.

"Well what's serious for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… how far have you gone with a guy?"

"Everything but sex."

"What!"

"Yeah, I've done everything but sex. Blowjobs, Handjobs, he fingered me, 69, 52, etc., etc.," she bragged.

This was a little disturbing coming from someone I just met. I didn't think I could really look at her the same way. Wait- yes I could. I always thought she was a little slutty.

"But don't tell anyone, okay?" She pleaded. "My mom doesn't know and if she finds out, she'll make me stop dating forever! Don't tell your mom because I know she'll tell mine!"

I sighed, "Fine, fine."

212121

I was just sitting at home, playing DDR on the controller of my old, dusty PS2 because I was too lazy to actually get up and do it, unlike Souta. I had to admit, I was really jealous of that kid! He was so much better than me at it, yet he was so much smaller and he had trouble also because of his asthma. But that didn't stop him at beating me on every song (almost). I tried to train harder, but I decided I might as well just give up!

The phone rang. That was a really bad sign. I could not get out of a song no matter who I was waiting for to call me. Souta just quickly glanced back at me to give me the look like 'Aren't-You-Going-To-Get-That?'. I just stared at the screen.

Souta ran and answered the phone for me! _'Yes! I beat him at this song!' _He handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Riku!"

"HEY!"

"I'm having a Christmas party/birthday party/going away party for Homare tonight! You want to come?"

"Oh, god! Of course! I already bought you guys' gifts, so that's awesome! When's the time?"

"6."

"Aw-right! I'll be there!"

"Okay, see ya in 2 hours."

212121

I arrived at Riku's small house right outside a farm. (a/n: the friend who plays riku used to be Amish! I know people from out of state who are OBSESSED with Amish people! If you are, drop me a review tellin' me!)

I rang the door bell and Riku's adorable little sister, Risa (HA- like in DNAngel… riku and risa… anywayz…) answered and let me in. I waved goodbye to my mom, but she was already pulling out of the little driveway.

I went up to the attic, which is where Riku's room was and she and Homare were just sitting there working on a puzzle of a wolf. Homare loved wolfs, so I was guessing this was for her!

I knocked on the door and Riku ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. (A/n: GODDAMMIT I CAN'T TYPE RIGHT NOW!) I went over to Homare and gave her a hug.

Homare was really shy. She was often teased a lot in school and when she would get feisty (her real self), she would get in trouble. One time the cops had to come because she threatened to kick them in the balls. I mean, "I'll fucking kick you in your fucking balls!"

Also, Homare's home life wasn't very good. Her dad would always get mad at her if she didn't come in and say hello. He'd even get mad if she didn't say it with enough enthusiasm. I mean, come on! That's crazy! Also, Homare had to take care of her little infant brother all by herself while her mom took a break and napped (since she has to watch it while her dad is at work and she's at school) which was really hard, too. I felt really bad for her, and I guess the only thing I could've done for her is be there when she needed to talk, which I was.

We waited for more people to come. Sango showed up, so did Mika.

(A/N: just a quick little thing. First of, I'd like to apologize for lack of detail. I've been reading fanfics again since I have nothing better to do, and I've noticed that they all put a lot of detail into their writing, so I'm sorry for the lack of it… I really am. My sister can put so much more detail into her writing than me. She's going to start fanfictions, so if you want her penname, I'll be glad to give it to you.

Another thing I'd like to say is **about Mika**. Just in case I didn't say she was back yet, she is now. Okay? Okay.)

"Mika?" I blinked. "When did you get out?"

"Oh, about a week ago (a/n: or more if I already said she did!), but you never call me, so I guess you wouldn't know!"

"Well, I didn't know I _could_ call you. I didn't know you were out!" I sighed. Mika was going crazy. She thought everyone was against her, just because they didn't accept the fact she was anorexic.

I pulled out a whole bunch of stuff from a bag. Thank God I was working so I had enough money to buy each and every one of my friends something GOOD! I dug out two gift certificates for Walden Books. (A/N: I LOVE THAT STORE! OH YEAH 124 MANGAS! WOOOOO)

One for each. One was for Riku because it was her birthday, and one was for Homare's going away. Also I pulled out a little bottle of lotion from Bath and Body Works (love it) with two items of candy wrapped tight with sliver sparkly ribbon. One for each of them again. Because that was the Christmas gift I was going to give every friend.

212121

At the end of the party, I gave Homare a huge hug. "Oh, Homare, I don't want you to leave!" I cried.

"I'm sorry but I have to! My dad's job is making him. Believe me; I really don't want to move!" She was almost crying. I knew that leaving here would be really tough for her, and I felt really bad.

Soon after, my mom came and beeped the horn at me. I gave hugs to everyone and left the party.

212121

Arghhh… Mondays I hate Mondays. They-ey-ey-ey so stink! Weekends looking towards the weekends! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, OH! (that's from SNL – Will Ferrell… yeah…)

I was totally dead and just… there. You know, when you don't really feel like you're there, but you are. You're just spacing out and you can't hear anything people tell you, and when someone taps you on the shoulder and calls your name, it's like waking up from a cold bucket of water being poured on your head. Well, that's how I was.

It was study hall and Inuyasha tapped me AND called my name. It was like hell, I tell ya! "What!" I snapped and then covered my mouth realizing how much of a bitch I sounded like.

"Umm… You want to go out in the hall and study with me and Yumi?"

"Sure," I replied.

So we went out into the hall. Of course we really didn't study. We just sat there and talked. Soon the topic came up of why Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo in the first place. I asked Inuyasha about it kindly at first, and he refused to tell me. So I kept nagging him about it…

…In Spanish 7th period…

…In the hall in between 8th and 9th periods…

…in 10th period study hall…

… in – "Okay fine – You wanna know the real reason why I Kikyo and I broke up!" Inuyasha raised his voice in the bus loading area. I smiled and nodded my head, slightly biting my lip. He rolled his eyes and heavy sighed. He lowed his voice when he told me, "It was because that one Sunday when she told you I didn't pick up the phone, I was actually out seeing a movie with Taro, Sukey, and Chris. I ended up making out with Sukey in the theatre. I knew I needed to put an end to it there."

I was a little shocked. I couldn't believe it. So that's why? And then he ended up dating her a few days later? But that didn't make any sense… He made out with me while he and Kikyo were dating, but… he didn't break up with her to go out with me… I was starting to think Inuyasha thought more of Sukey than he thought of me… I was only 2nd rate…

212121

Well… it's done. Now onto chapter 22. But I'll do that tomorrow. Yep.

**Chapter Previews!**

"_How would you compare me to Sukey, Inuyasha?"_

And that's all I'm going to put because the next chapter is going to be pretty short. Next chapter hopefully posted on July 7th! See ya soon!

OH and I've decided to start answering to my reviewers now.


	22. Awkwardness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

222222

A/N: Hey everyone. Dude. Last night was so cool. You see, I downloaded this one episode of Inuyasha (the one… about The Nightmare Forest of Sorrows with the moth guy… yeah) and it hadn't come out to the US yet. So last night I was watching it and I was all like, I SAW THIS BEFORE! I felt so cool. I also had to compare the Japanese dialogue with the English dialogue. They were almost the same.

One thing that got me mad was that they only played the dialogue of the beginning, "Grip!", by Every Little Thing. I don't like many songs by ELT, but that's one I really do like. I was all like "OMG" because just previously in the day I was complaining to my mom that Adult Swim always, **always** played the theme song to every show **EXCEPT INUYASHA**! Even in Case Closed, they play a little snippet. Well, they only played the dialogue! I was happy and sad because I really like that song and I really wanted to hear it. Oh well…

Music:

Songs from BoA's cd, 'My Name'

Yoshiki – I'll be Your Love

Namie Amuro – Want Me Want Me

Ayumi Hamasaki – Real me

Bonnie Pink – Private Laughter

Do As Infinity – Buranko (GONNA BE ON MY CD! 3 3)

**Hanako Horigome -** Hee hee. Yay! More people to support me! I'm glad you think the fic is good. Yeah, and Sango (the real girl I based her off of) doesn't do that anymore. And I exagerated in the story a little bit... yeeeeaaaahhh... Well I hope your two friends get better! Eh, I'm too shy to show him! Ahh! Everyone thinks they're good, but since they come straight from the heart, it's a little embarrassing to even have my friends read them!

**lunarcat12** - YAY! It makes me feel so special when people tell me they love the story! (giggles) Yeep, Inu is a real turd.

**oOnat-chanOo** - SUKEY _SHOULD_ DIE! Honestly, you don't know how many times I've said that to myself... A couple times I was so mad I wrote it all over this one paper... that I had to turn in... So then it had sharpie all over it. Hee hee..

**DolphinBrat09** - YAY! I was excited to put the real reason in there, too. Aww, that sucks about not starting the fic you were thinking of. I hope everything turns out okay for ya!

**_CHECK OUT MY XANGA! USER NAME IS_**

WeeWaaRox

Underscores between each word!

Current Stuff: Kenny is coming over on Sunday. My sister is having a party tomorrow (june 17, 2005) … somebody please kill me. I'm scared. Wow today I can type so much better than yesterday knocks on wood. I don't want to jinx it.

YAY I ordered Do As Infinity's album, Gates of Heaven! I also ordered Utada Hikaru's Single Clip Collection Vol. 1! YAY! dance, dance

My kitty is going to be put to sleep. 

Yeah, well… I'm done for right now.

Countdown to ED coming back! Days: 15

HURRAY!

Quote: Oh, wow. In my notebook, I don't have one. Sorry for those of you who read them.

222222

Love Pentagon

Chapter 22

Awkwardness

222222

(A/N: like I said in the last chapter, this chapter is gonna be pretty short, just a heads up!)

I was a little gloomy, thinking about the other day. Those thoughts about me being second best really tore down my self esteem. I wanted to talk to Inuyasha about it, I really did, but something was stopping me.

Maybe if I talked to him, he'd get mad at me. Either for being jealous of Sukey, or maybe mad at me for being so stupid. I really didn't like when he was mad at me, it made my whole world go wrong.

On the other hand, something was telling me I had to tell him or else I would hang onto this thought, always wondering why I wasn't good enough. And I knew that if I never found out, I would always have a little hole in my heart, a little sad creature telling me I wasn't good enough for anyone in my head, something nagging me that I wasn't worth wasting time over.

So I decided to talk to him one on one in study hall.

222222

I sat in the hall, quietly waiting silently as Inuyasha got his binder for "studying". I fidgeted with the four colored safety pins on my light blue jeans. I looked at the shiny colors: red, purple, blue, and green. (a/n: I love them. I am wearing them right now!)

Inuyasha came out and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

This was my opportunity. I looked up at him, took a deep breath, and said what was so hard to say: "How would you compare me to Sukey, Inuyasha?"

He was speechless, I think. His face was a quick little expression of shock at first, and then I could tell he was filing through his thoughts to find the right words, and to find the truth. But I wasn't sure if he was going to tell the truth. He might lie just to comfort me.

"I don't know…" he said to himself at first. "Um… uh… You're great, Kagome. And so is Sukey… and I can't really compare you all too well…"

I was surprised he was being completely honest with me. I knew that if he was going to lie, he'd just come out and say "You're more important to me, Kagome," or maybe he would have just come out and say "I love Sukey more than you, Kagome!" He wouldn't have hesitated to say that, because he knew I would be happy hearing the truth like that. But he was speaking straight from his mind.

I looked down at my pins again, speechless just as he was before. I didn't know if I should be happy that he can't choose between us or not. It was just another competition now.

The next thing I know, Inuyasha slips his hand around my waist and pulls me to him, capturing me in a passionate kiss. I put my arms around his neck as he rubbed my back. I responded to the kiss. It seemed to last for hours, and I wished I could just stay like this forever, feeling wanted and feeling loved my someone else.

We broke away and I smiled while looking down. He took my hand and helped me up. He smiled at me. And I returned it.

222222

Later that night, I was doing some more thinking. It was really hard doing this with Inuyasha. I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't tell my mom, I couldn't tell Sango, or Kikyo, or Mika, or… anyone! So many people I knew were on friendly terms with Sukey, and they might slip.

It was so awkward for me.

222222

Yeah, that's it. Umm… I told you it was going to be short. Nothing really to say. Except for I love Utada Hikaru.

**Chapter Previews!**

"_Kagome, I want you to come with me," Sesshoumaru said to me, taking my hand._

"_Kagome, please don't tell me this is what I think it is…" he sounded so shocked._

MWAHAHAHAAA!

REVIEW!


	23. Uh oh

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

232323

A/N: Hey! Right now I'm trying to pull an all nighter. It's going good. I have my tea with lots of sugar with me! It's only 1:06 AM, though. I'm seeing how long I can go. So far it's been 15 hours. I wanna stay up at least for Case Closed at 5:30. Yeah.

Music: SNL Best of Eddie Murphy  
Wondershowzen

Wild Boyz

Date(s): 6/16/05

6/17/05

Current stuff: none. Check out chap 22 for it.

**coolstory: **umm... do you say the same thing every time you review? Just wondering, is all.

**Kakiomae**: yay i like when people get in a rant from previews.

thanks.

**soccerdevill13: **YAY another compliment. I really like this chapter (23). I think you'll like it too, since Sesshoumaru's in it. hee hee... just wait and see what happens --weird stare-- ... MUWAHAHAHAAA --cough cough--

**lunarcat12**: OMGGGGGG! THANK YOU FOR REALIZING THAT! See, some of this happened in real life (i'm starting to add more and more fiction by the chappie... hee hee... gotta keep it exciting, ya know?) Yeah, I didn't get it when it happened to me in real life! I was like, "This doesn't make sense! I should be dating him if he's making out with me!" OMG! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THINKING THAT!

**Hanako Horigome:** thanks

**DolphinBrat09**: Yes, this chapter is VERY interesting. I promise you'll like it! I'm getting excited reading over it. Hey, shit happens. I don't mean to sound cliché, but you'll get over it. Just don't stress out about everything and don't constantly think about it. If you need to talk to someone, talk to them (I'm open! lol) and get it out of your system. I hope I helped.

**inuyashabooklover5188: **Thanks. This chapter is good, I promise. Gr is right!

Quote: (to the tune of under the sea on little mermaid) I ate a boob it was like food it was so yummy down in my tummy it was so gooooood! (By: Krista! Story ?)

232323

Love Pentagon

Chapter 23

Uh oh

232323

It wasn't an extremely busy day at work, so I was working all by myself! I hated these slow days. Everyone did. The hostesses just stood there, waiters or waitresses going slowly down the aisles, chefs taking time on their dishes (which was good for the customers, also so was the seating because they could pretty much get anywhere they wanted), and bussers, like me, were left with _all_ the work!

Sure, everyone took their good old time, but we bussers had to rush like you won't believe! I was all by myself and I had to take back all the dishes from each table which was torture for big parties' dishes. Then I had to take off any trash from the table and clean up any messes that those damn little kids made. Then I had to wash the table off and reset it! (A/N: this means, don't mess around and make a huge old mess. Or bussers will come to kill you!)

So I was pretty much ready to collapse. I could barely go on.

I trudged back towards the desert room to take a sip from my coffee back there. I was stopped by the majestic youkai, Sesshoumaru.

He gave me a lop-sided smile. I couldn't give one back on three reasons. 1: I was tired. 2: It was early in the morning. 3: He was in my way of my coffee!

He sighed. "How's your morning so far?"

"Retarded," I replied.

"Yeah, you don't seem like too much of a morning person."

"I can tell you are by that smile!"

(A/N: if the previews aren't word for word, oh well!)

"Kagome, I have something I need to show you," Sesshoumaru said, taking me by the hand.

He led me back to the desert room. I eyed my coffee but I was being lead to the other side of the tiny room.

He pinned me up against the wall and looked at me with his awesome orbs of gold. Words any girl would dream of came out of his mouth: "I've had a crush on you for the longest time."

I didn't know what to do or say. I mean, I was single and Inuyasha… well, Inuyasha wasn't single, and I still wasn't completely sure if he had any _real_ feelings for me. It wouldn't be wrong, would it?

He leaned in further until his soft lips gently touched mine. They pressed together a few more times. _'What's the big deal on a couple of innocent kisses?'_ I thought.

That's when he grabbed me and planted a wild, unexpected kiss on my lips. His tongue slowly made its way around in my mouth. He pressed my body against his and his hands combed through my hair. I felt myself going limp, getting lost in his kiss as it deepened even more. I was finding it hard to breath a few seconds before he broke away, opening his eyes slowly to look at me.

"Kagome…"

A voice said my name. Both Sesshoumaru and I snapped out heads to the side door and stared in shock at Inuyasha, who was just standing there, looking like he was about to faint. "Kagome, please don't tell me this is what I think it is…" he sounded heartbroken.

I was speechless. My voice didn't work. All I could do was look to my feet, feeling mortified. I felt like an idiot. It was an awkward silence for a long time, and when I looked up again Inuyasha was gone.

I felt Sesshoumaru's hand touch my shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

232323

I felt absolutely horrible for what happened on Sunday. I mean, what was I supposed to do?

Inuyasha didn't even look my way all day on Monday. At lunch, I called his name in the hot sandwich line, but he ignored me. I wanted to tell him Sesshoumaru was the one who started it, no matter how childish that sounded. But I went along with Sesshoumaru, which was just as bad as starting it.

I could tell Inuyasha was in a bad mood because of what happened. He was sarcastic to _everyone_. He also decided to do no work and every time he got the chance, he punched someone in the arm.

I was so mad at myself. I wanted to just die... but no. I wouldn't kill myself over this. Over a guy.

I decided I would apologize when Inuyasha was cooled down.

I didn't even want to imagine what happened last night at Inuyasha's house. Must've been crazy… I thought about this as I walked home… I didn't feel like riding the bus with him.

As I walked in the door, the phone rang. I picked it up. "Moshimoshi."

"Hey, Kagome," it was Sesshoumaru.

"Um… hi. I don't know if I should be talking to you."

"Well, I'll make it quick – I want you to be my girlfriend."

232323

HA HA HA! so evil

(Well Imma make this quick – I gave your mama this dick – ICP LOL)

No chappie previews since it's a cliffie!

(oh, it's 17 hours now!)

Check out my xanga. It's

WeeWaaRox

Hikki Themed!


	24. Do You See Green?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

242424

A/N: Well, I made it. It's now 5:06 AM! Let's see how much farther I can go… Oo

Date(s): 6/17/05

Music: Ayumi Hamasaki PVs

Voyage

Real Me

Rainbow

Ourselves

M

Hanabi episode II

Fly high

Vogue/Far Away/SEASONS

Surreal

Evoution

DETECTIVE CONAN

Poker Face

Depend On You

Whatever

To Be

Boys And Girls  
Appears

Kanariya

Stuff: I actually wasn't bored all night Ha, it's funny because my mom's alarm is going off! Wow I have no life. Just sitting here quietly murmuring Ayu songs to myself. Oh yeah and since my PC doesn't work and I use the one at gma's, I'm writing in a note pad. AH! **I HATE WRITING BY HAND!** But I have a whole bunch of fresh ideas, so I wanna get this done. I can't handle juggling 2 or 3 stories at a time.

**Kakiomae:** Hee hee... I know, cliffies are mean. Yeah, she should be able to date Sesshoumaru without a care.

**Dixy-Angel:** Hee hee. I update every week, silly. So no one will get mad at me! Don't make a messssss! IT'S SO MEAN! You're not insane already? LOL I'm just kidding! JUST KIDDING!

**soccordevill13:** Yeah, I am "frikin nuts". Being frikin nuts it FUN! I sex it. Hee hee. Yeah! I love surprises! Ohh, thanks! I just pulled another all nighter with my friend before she left for two weeks... it left some happy memories to hang on to until she returns... yeahhh... Yeah I thought I felt someone staying up with me, but I figured it was just me being delirious because I was tired. But it was you::huggles: 5 hours of sleep is PLENTY! YEAH! HOORAY FOR SLEEP DEPRIVATION!

**inuyashabooklover5188: **Oh no! I don't like being poked::hides: Hee hee. I liked that last chapter. It was exciting. So is this one. YAY! Yeah Sesshoumaru is just like Inuyasha... they can't control themselves around Kagome... w00t.

**inu yasha lover144183: **I hate cliffies, too. That's why I put one in... MWAHAHAAA :cough, cough, hack, hack: Don't cry::gasp: Why are you mad at me! Be mad at Sesshoumaru! NO! Be mad at my hands! _They_ wrote this! Not me! I just checked for spelling and grammatical mistakes!

**xbabiegherl13x: **Hmm... maybe she will go with him, maybe not. You'll have to find out. Yeah, she should be with Sesshoumaru so there isn't so much suspense in the romance, right? It's funny when Inu-kun gets jealous. It makes me giggle. You think my chapters are short? I think they're an okay length. They're TONS longer compared to my other fics. Well, chapter 25 is very long, I can assure you that.

**Hanako Horigome:** Heh heh... yep! Cliffies are the evilest::looks at tv! hey! inuyasha is on:

**Dolphinbrat09:** Hee hee... I e-mailed you::cracks up: I wonder who invented cliffhangers... I wonder who invented the finger? Why the middle finger? Why not a thumbs up? Hmmm... I saw that on a show. heh. stand up comic.

**tashy911:** Awww you're so sweet! Well, that would suck if I spent two days reading a fairly long fic to come up to a cliffhanger. Oh, I feel your pain... But that's what cliff hangers do, unfortunatley! You flatter me! You remind me of myself! I'll be reading something, and when something gets angsty and angry, I'll be angry too! I think that's kinda fun, though. Most of this stuff happened to me! I've been adding my own little daydreams a lot, though... heh. But the story line is pretty much what went on. Yeah... when some of this went through with me, I was pretty sad, too... but then I write! When I get sad or mad, I write about it and that is how this story came to be. psh, don't feel bad for inu-kun! he has the whore (aka sukey) and he treats kagome poorly. Enjoi!

**lunarcat12:** omfg! thanks::hee hee: Well, half of it happened to me, half of it happened to me in my dreams :gazes into her own dream world: yeah, he's really confusing. he gets jealous over a girl who he shouldn't be getting jealous over because he has the whore (aka sukey). I can't wait to find out your reaction to Kagome's answer :evil stare because she knows what everyone will say: MWAHAHHAHAHAAAA!

**Bamchik001:** hee hee... thanks so much! really! **all of you, thank you for your praises and compliments. It means SOOOO much to me!** Don't have a heart attack! i don't want you to die! I'll update ... urm... now!

Quote: Skooweel (By: Krista… Story: Just say "It's Good Will" Really fast and weirdly…)

! **_I LOVE CHAO _**!

I have 9 chao on Sonic Adventure 2 Battle… hee hee… I have 3 good ones and 4 evil ones. Their names are Namida (regular/angel), Tommy(sky blue/angel), Uta(shiny white/devil), Tomiko(dark red/devil), Hikaru(sky blue/devil), Ryuhii(red/devil), Fushigi Yume(lime green/devil), Hoshi Ni Negai Wo(shiny sky blue/angel), and Owarinai Yume(white/angel)! (namida tears, uta song, tomiko the singer of do as infinity, hikaru utada hikaru, ryuhii dragon fire, fushigi yume mysterious dream, hoshi ni negai wo wish upon a star, owarinai yume never ending dream)

242424

Love Pentagon

Chapter 24

Do You See Green?

242424

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

I was in shock. Had he told Inuyasha this? What if I said yes? Would Inuyasha hate me? I wasn't sure! "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but I can't answer that right now. Give me a day to think."

"Oh, that's fine!" he said, "I understand it was a little surprising and out of the blue. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," I hung up and let out a long sigh. Oh, god. What the hell was I going to do? I was in one of the hardest positions I've ever come across.

242424

The next day, Inuyasha still wasn't talking to me.

I knew after what happened with Sesshoumaru last night over the phone, I _had_ to talk to him or else I would be in some deep shit.

So I passed him a note in music class for him to study in the hall during 6th period.

Even though he didn't respond to me, he raised his hand and asked (during 6th) if he and I could study. As always, the teacher said yes.

So we sat out there in silence until I spoke up. "Inuyasha, what you saw the other say… well, I don't know. It's not like you're my boyfriend, and I'm single, so it's not like it's wrong. And he's the one who pinned me against the wall!"

"Then why were your arms around him if he was behind it all?

"I… I don't know…but I'm so sorry!" My voice was getting weary and tears were welling up in my eyes, " you don't know how bad I feel. I'm so stressed! First Sunday, then yesterday…"

"What happened yesterday?" Inuyasha growled between his clenched fangs.

"Oh, I thought Sesshoumaru might've told you…"

"No, he and I don't exactly hold conversations," he spat.

"He asked me to date him.." I said barely loud enough to hear.

"He what!" Inuyasha roared, "What the fuck did you say to that bastard!

"Nothing. I was too surprised and confused. I told him I would tell him today."

"Have you come to a decision?" Inuyasha said, his expression looked like it was ready for disappointment and pain.

"No… I don't now if I really want to, and I don't want you to hate me. Plus, all of his fans will hate me. And I'm not sure how you would feel at all…" My voice drifted off.

I didn't look at him and said, "How do you feel… about this… about me?"

At first he didn't say anything/ I didn't dare look up at him. I could feel him getting closer. Was he going to hit me or something? He grabbed me by the arm quickly, nails slightly pricking my skin. He drug my body over to his in one fast movement and kissed me wildly, pulling me to him possessively.

My body felt limp alktogether and my hands gripped his shoulders weakly. Although I was struggling a little to get away, his tongue kept itself in my mouth.

I pushed him with all my might to get him off me; it was in school! I ddin't want to get caught! And it was wrong, too! What if Sukey just happened to be walking down the hall, or even her mom (who worked at the school)! I was a little paranoid, but who wouldn't be in my situation?

"I'm sorry," he muttered. His amber eyes jolted up to look my way. Blushing he stammered, "I love you. If you were to date my brother, I don't know what I'd do!"

This was coming straight from the heart, which was rare for him.

242424

The phone rang as soons as I flopped down on my bed. "Goddammit…"

I opened the dorr to get it just to have SOuta hand me the phone. "It's some gy," he said with a smirk and shovbed the phone in my hand.

"Hello?"

"Have you thought about it?" It was Seshoumaru's deep voice, and it sent chills up my spine.

"I have."

"And?"

"I…"

242424

OH I AM SO EVIL! Ha, ha, ha! Two cliffies in a row!

Well it's later in the night. I fell asleep at seven watching Nightmare Before Christmas. I woke up at 2 and now I'm just sitting here at home while my sister is having her party. **THEY ARE SO ANNOYING!** I'm just sitting her writing and watchin' AYU! They're doing DDR. I could totally serve them… YEAH! Just got goth served.

No chappie previews since I was mean and put a lciffie at the end!

_**CHECK OUT MY XANGA, PLEASE! CLICK MY HOMEPAGE BUTTON ON MY PAGE OR JUST SEARCH ME!**_

My user name for Xanga is

WeeWaaRox

I don't know if the underscores will work, but there's one between each word!


	25. That Boy Waits For Me

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

252525

A/N: Right now Kenny is over! YAY! We're playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (as always, right?) Yup. Oh, I have a few questions for anyone who can answer them. Oh yeah, **lots of this story is fictional now to keep you guys reading… and excited. But the story line is basically the same. What I mean is, the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome is the same as to what happened in my life. Sukey is completely real, too. Sesshoumaru was thrown in there, though. Sango is real, and my friends are real. I hope that clears everything up. **

What does OOC stand for? I know what it means, but not what it stands for

Do you guys care that sometimes I use "wanna", "gotta", etc, etc…?

Music: City Escape BG music  
Wondershowzen  
Jackass  
Inuyasha  
Sonic  
Round and Round – The Brilliant Green  
Distance – Utada Hikaru  
Sepia Memory – Tommy February6

Date(s):  
June 19  
June 20  
June 21  
June 22, 2005

**xbabiegherl13x: **Thanks for the compliments, and I'm glad you're getting more into it. Yeah... two cliffies in a row. Hee hee. Yeah, he could've dated Kagome... but NO he had to go with the whore, right? Everytime...

**inu yasha lover144183:** AH! Don't give me that scary look... I'm gonna have nightmares. Just kidding. YOU WANNA KILL ME! Why I never:laughs: Your question is answered up there in the Author's note.. In bold. A lot of people have been asking me that. But the story line is basically the same. But it was hard getting through this. I just tried to ignore most of it... :nervous laughter: TRIED.

**Kakiomae:** Yepp... 'nother cliffie :evil laughter: MWAHAHAHAAAA:cough, cough: Yeah... fluff... i love fluff.

**coolstory:** Okay, so you're a supporter of InuKag and no SessKag... boy my reviewers are different. There are a lot of people who don't want her going with Sess and others who DO want her to go with Sess... you'll just have to read to see what happens.

**noname:** yeah! Awesome-ness if she says yes. Inuyasha is a very jealous type. Well, you'll have tosee what she says. YAY!

**Hanako Horigome:** Thanks!

**tashy911:** Aww... don't cry! I know, if she says yes, there could definitely be a fight. And in the fic, they don't have their swords OO so who knows what'll happen! (I do) And what if kagome doesn't get ANY lovin'? Well then this chapter would be quite a waste. Maybe not. You'll have to see. Boys are so confusing. Sesshoumaru didn't really come to me in real life... I based him off of these two INCREDIBLY :drools: HOTT guys that worked at the Apple Tree... I had fantasies of them asking me out (never happened) but I based it all off of my fantasies! Thank god for imagination! Hee hee... thanks. I try to put all my effort into my work. AH! I never cut my wrists over anything. It doesn't solve anything. But as you can see, that's all Sango wants to think about... OOH WOW! I'M YOUR HERO? OOH I feel so special :huggles: Yay I have a follower! Come on, let's go to the mall and look at some mangas!

**DolphinBrat09:** NO SHELL DON'T KILL ME:comes back to life: Ah, that's better. Don't do that ever again! RAWR! Inuyasha has a bad mouth on him. :smacks Inu's mouth (argh i keep typing moth): BAD!

**silver0150:** will do! keep on reviewin'!

**oOnat-chanOo:** Yeah, he's still dating her. Because if he wasn't I'm sure he'd ask kagome out! He's kissing Kagome because... he's gay like that. LOL.

**Jackie:** her answer was... keep on reading!

**soccerdevill13:** don't hate me! Don't be hatin'. lol. Hey! NO! And if you DO try and sneak in, I'll be expecting you! I'll have my bat! NO! Even worse! I'll call Lil' Slugger from Paranoia Agent and he'll get you! RAWRR!

**missbear**: Thanks! Will do! Keep reviewing!

Quote: XPEDEX! RAMEN NOODLES! (by: Krista/story?)

252525

Love Pentagon

Chapter 25

That Boy Waits For Me

252525

"I'll go out with you," I said, heart pounding.

He gasped slightly. "Really?" he sounded all excited and then changed his tone to cool, "Cool…"

I smiled.

"So you going to the Apple Tree's Christmas Party? I am. We should do karaoke together."

I laughed. "Of course I'll be there."

"My brother might show up, just so you know."

Oh, shit. Inuyasha. He completely slipped my mind. "Umm, yeah. Okay. Well, I have to go. Talk to you later," I said nervously.

"'Kay. Bye."

I slammed the phone on the charger. What the hell did I do? I flashed back to earlier that day when Inuyasha told me not to date him! And just now, I said I would!

My eyes swelled up with years as my heart pounded in my head. My palms were sweaty. My mind was cluttered.

It's not like I could go back now, either. It's not like I could call Sesshoumaru up and say, "Hey, listen… about me dating you, I just remembered your brother told me not to, so I don't think I will, alright, bye." It doesn't work like that.

Wait – Inuyasha had a girlfriend, and so he can't _really_ be mad at me for choosing to date someone. And what's he done for me? I mean, really? Nothing. He's only caused me to think too much, to cry myself to sleep, to worry, to be afraid. I thought it was time for a romance with no strings attached.

252525

Friday night

252525

Ever since I said yes, Inuyasha avoided me. No more studying, no more flirting, no more note passing. I was still a little sad, but I kept telling myself that if I couldn't just be a friend, and not a playmate, then maybe we shouldn't be friends at all.

When I walked into my work from the frigid cold, I stepped into the side guest room. I saw all the people I hand to live with on Saturdays and Sundays. I didn't really want to be back at work. But they were giving away money and crap, so I stayed. Plus Sesshoumaru was here!

He ran up to me, "Hey!" He grabbed my hand and led me over to the seat he saved for me.

We went up to the food table. I saw Dai and Masaru and a whole bunch of other people Ritsuki-chan didn't feel like naming.

Once everyone was done eating, we moved into the back room to do some karaoke. And to exchange gifts and yeah…

I sat down next to Sesshoumaru in a booth, Dai and Masaru sitting across from us. "So, it seems like you two have gotten pretty close!" Dai spat.

"Ummm… we're dating…" I said as he slipped his hand around my waist.

Both Masaru and Dai's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Umm… yeah," I managed.

Dai got up and walked away. Way away from us.

"What's wrong with him?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Um, Kagome, didn't you know?" Masaru asked.

I was clueless. "Know what?"

"Dai had the hugest crush on you. I can't believe you couldn't tell!" Masaru raised her eyebrows.

Sesshoumaru leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "Let's give him something to really be jealous about…!"

A smile spread across my lips. I leaned in closer and just as Dai came back in, we started a long kiss. We made it visible to see his tongue in my mouth. I moaned slightly and his one hand rustled in my hair while the other was toying with my hot pink thong.

We let go, and as I licked my lips, Dai ran away again. "You're mean, "Masaru said, and she got up, too.

I smiled at Sesshoumaru. This was what I needed: A fun romance without any hazards. Inuyasha would just be… out of my life…

I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes. I yawned and wiped my eyes so it seemed like I was just tired. I leaned on Sesshoumaru and he put his arms around me. He sniffed a little, then his warm breath caused my neck hairs to prick up as he whispered, "Don't look now, but Inuyasha's here…"

'_oh, dammit,'_ I thought. I wanted to stop thinking about him.

Just as Inuyasha walked into the back room where we were, Sesshoumaru kissed me again.

I closed my mouth. I didn't want to show off in front of Inuyasha knowing those two, they'd get into a fight.

Inuyasha actually sat down across from us in the same booth, "Hey."

"Um…hi. Are you talking to me now?" I asked, my eyes darting everywhere else other than his own.

"Can't be mad at you forever. Although I told you not to!"

"I'm-" I was going to apologize, but Sesshoumaru stepped in.

"She can make her own decisions! Ones without _your_ help!"

"Shut the fuck up! Nobody fuckin' asked you!"

"Okay, guys," I said. "We're at a party. We should have fun, right?"

They both crossed their arms and turned their heads to the side. I couldn't believe them.

The owner went up to the DJ, and he made an announcement. "Ima wa karaokeeeeeeee!"

"Banzai!" everyone cheered.

"Ooh… I wanna do a song!" I said before getting up and grabbing a song book.

Sesshoumaru and I looked through the book. "I wanna do one with Kagome, too," Inuyasha spoke up after his silence.

"I'm sure you'll both get to do plenty of songs! I know so many in here…" I said, flipping through the pages.

252525

(A/n: Just so you know, all of these songs Inu and Sesshy were FORCED to do… most of them anyway)

252525

Kagome (alone)

252525

"A woman could be dangerous! A woman could be generous! In order to survive! Sonna ni itsu demo iitabakaride I nare nai!"

252525

Inuyasha and Kagome ( ha, ha)

252525

"So shine we are! Woah. I feel the brightness love taiyou dakishimetara nokosazu with you kanaeru happiness…"

252525

Just Sesshy (weird… but it makes sense 'cause of the lyrics)

252525

"If you don't say you love me I'll kill you! Tell me your answer choose me or die!"

252525

"Motto hanasou no mokuzen no ashita no koto mo terebi keshite watashi no koto dake mo miteite yo!"

252525

Inu + Kag

252525

"Sekaijuu no dare mo shiranai keredo tatte hitori anata wa dake miseteiru watashi ga koko ni iru!"

252525

Sesshy + Kag

252525

"It's a crime livin' your life without ever lookin' down. At the ground, at the flowers, yeah, that you keep steppin' on. Oh and when will you notice that they have done nothing to you, so you'll find, find that one day, when things turn upside down, that those flowers stand on you."

252525

"Hey, Brownie, forever with you. I know I love you when you look up at me with your eyes of green."

252525

Sesshy + Kag

252525

"KATAKANA de shaberu boku wa atarashii ROBOTO"

252525

Inu + Kag

252525

"So Crazy nani mo ka mo subete shimaeke mo I maybe crazy dakedo dare mo tomerarenai!"

252525

Just Kag (** IMPORTANT TO READ THIS ONE**)

252525

"I was seein' the end. I was feelin' a bit strange. 'Cause the truth about me is that I was torn between you and that boy. I won't be back. I still love you but I won't be back anymore. I won't be back still I love you but I know now I won't be back. That boy waits for me…"

252525

"WOOHH! That was FUN!" I exclaimed! "Sorry I made you do all those stupid songs…"

"That's okay," they both said in unison.

That last song really took some guts. I was truly singing from my heart. I hoped Inuyasha understood. I really did.

252525

It was getting late but the party was still roarin'. Since it was winter, the restaurant had the heat on. I was really hot. I guess Sesshoumaru was, too.

We were watching people dance when he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I was a little embarrassed but I didn't know why.

He pulled me onto his lap so that we were facing each other. He leaned in and gave me a little e peck. I smiled. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. Sesshoumaru was so nice. He kissed my neck. And stayed there. I froze, _'oh, shit, if my mom sees this I'm _dead_!'_ I thought.

I let go and kissed him on the cheek. "I need to get a new soda," I lied.

"Okay. Be back soon," he smiled.

I walked into the desert room. I looked at my reflection in the freezer that held the salad dressing. I sighed. A hickey was forming.

"A hickey, huh?" I spun around to see Inuyasha. He chuckled. "I remember when Kikyo left me one…" he slowly walked towards me.

"Me too," I laughed nervously.

"So, is Sesshoumaru a good boyfriend or whatever?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"I just can't believe you went ahead and said yes. You didn't even care how I felt! You just did it!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Yeah, and I still don't know how you feel! Am I your friend or your playmate? Do you like me or love me! Am I only second best!"

He growled. "I can't believe you'd think those things!" He stepped closer now, so close that I felt the need to step back, but I couldn't It was just like when Sesshoumaru first showed his feelings.

"How can I not when you only toy with my feelings?" I yelled.

He grabbed my shoulders and dug his claws slightly into my skin. He said in a nasty tone just above a whisper, "If I was 'toying' with you, do you think I would put so much time and effort into you? Do you think I would try this hard!"

I winced as his claws remained in my skin. His lids started to close and he whispered, "Daisuki da yo…" just before he kissed me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. But I stopped. I was so used to going along with this. I forgot I was with another guy. But I could never bring myself to stop what he was doing… I could never hate Inuyasha. He would always be inside my heart. I hoped that I had a place in his heart, too. (a/n: now, hey, that sounds a little like Utada Hikaru's First love :you will always be inside my heart … … I hope that I have a place in your heart too … now and forever you are still the one itsumo mada kanashii lovu songu atarashii uta utaeru made:)

I looked at him when we were done. "Suki da yo…" he whispered, and he planted another hickey right below Sesshoumaru's. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing with _my_ woman! Lay off of her and go fuck your own!"

(A/N: uh oh… you know what? I really want the Ayu-mi-x es. Especially the Acoustic Orchestra… I don't know why!)

Not again. Was this spot cursed or something? I felt the tears come pouring down my face as Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the neck of his shirt.

He held up a clenched fist and swung it at Inuyasha. He caught the first in his hand and dug his claws into his knuckles. Inuyasha thrust away from Sesshoumaru's grip, stepping back a little before he ran towards him, pushing a fist into Sesshoumaru's stomach.

My boyfriend smirked before taking several swings at Inuyasha and finally punching him on his right cheek. Tiny droplets of blood fell to the ground.

"No!" I screamed. "Stop it! Why are you doing this?" Tears were trickling down my cheeks.

I didn't want _any_ blood to be shed. Oh, god. They were fighting over me. Why? I wanted to run away and hide. I didn't want any more attention.

As Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, the whites of his eyes slowly transformed a crimson.

"No! Control yourself, Inuyasha!" He got out of hand when he was a full demon. Or so I heard. It was once a rumor a long time ago, and I had never seen it for myself. I was scared.

"I can take him," Sesshoumaru whispered and reached for a steak knife out of the party's bus cart full of dirty dishes.

"Nooooo!"

The manager ran into the room with a few people behind her.

Inuyasha's eyes went pale again to the sound of the knife dropped by Sesshoumaru.

"Look at you," the one cashier lady said and rushed towards me, using the sweatshirt around her waist to wipe up the blood slowly making its way down my arms.

The manager yelled at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to leave. Also, Inuyasha was banned from venturing beyond the 4 seated diner counter. Sesshoumaru was demoted to dish washer for two months before he proved himself worthy to be a waiter again.

Inuyasha's eyes said to me, _'I'm sorry,"_ before he walked out, ice pack on his cheek.

After everyone left the room, Sesshoumaru glared at me. "You were cheating on me with him. With **_him_**!" he roared.

"No-"

"I don't want to hear it! I thought you'd forget about that motherfucker! I thought you'd stay faithful to me because of what you know he does. But no!" He shook his head and slammed a fist on the freezer holding fruit, causing a crack to run from the top midway down.

"I'm sorry."

"No, fuck you!"

A tear slid down my cheek.

"It's over," he said before walking out of the room.

252525

A/N: OMG THAT WAS ULTRA LONG! OO

Wow they only dated for one chappie. How sad.

You know what? I don't have Shippo in this fic…

**ChECK OUT MY XANGA!**

**CONTEST CONEST CONTEST! SCROLL DOWN FOR MORE!**

WeeWaaRox

Underscores between each word

Dude! Holy shit! I just saw the biggest any crawl across the floor. OMFG. It was just a big far black blurr scurrying across the floor. The ants here are HUGE! I mean, those little normal ants are so small.

I AM NOT KIDDING WHEN I SAY THEY ARE 100X BIGGER

I

SWEAR

TO

GOD!

Not kidding at all. I can't even put into words how serious I am!

I

HATE

ANTS!

Long A/N!

No chapter previews because the next chapter is a pointless one…

OMG THAT ISN"T AN ANT THAT'S A FUCKEN CENTIPEDE! IM GOING AWAY

**CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST!**

**Rules:** The songs Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha did for karaoke. Can you guess which songs they are? Special prize for every winner. To be a winner you don't have to guess ALL of them. You should try, though. I will post everyone who gets them right in the next chapter.


	26. Boring I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

262626

A/N: Warning: This will be just like chapter 19. I don't know what to write… But I guess since that last chapter was so HUUGE, it's okay.

**Wow. 200 reviews.** I just want to thank each and every one of my reviewers. Seriously. You guys don't know how much this means to me. And I check my stats and see more people have the story on their favorites or alerts...**why don't you people review?** But, really, you guys don't know how happy it makes me to check my e-mails and read **each and every review I get** and smile at you guys. You guys always seem to cheer me up, even when my so called life is raining. I love hearing from my fans. I hope I'll continue to hear from you guys. Through this fic, and the next.

Date(s): June 22, 2005

July 1, 2005  like the song! July 1st, Ayumi Hamasaki, Rainbow

Mood: Scared. Remember my little thing over the centipede? Well I'm sitting out in the living room (alone) and I keep looking to the ground for those huge fuckers.

Music: SNL, none

Current Stuff: I went to the mall today with Emily. I bought one of those CD cases with 4 pockets on each page! And I saw this thing that I need.

THE ART OF CERES CELESTIAL LEGEND

Ceres is my favorite manga currently. It's fabulous. The art is BE-YOOT-EE-FULL. Of course, it's no surprise with an artist like Yuu Watase!

**READ THIS! ALL OF YOU!**

**CONTEST WINNERS:** Hanako Horigome**and **DarkInuLuva.**YOU PEOPLE SHOULD'VE TRIED! Well,** Hanako Horigome** and **DarkInuLuva**gets a GOLD STAR! And a HUG! And... OH!** Hanako Horigome **also gets to tell me three things she wants to happen in this story, and I will choose one of them to happen. Since** Hanako Horigome **was first to answer, she is the only one that gets the idea. But the rest of you get the gold star and a hug. Enjoy!**

**HERE ARE THE ANSWERS TO THE SONGS (I need to give credit to the artists):** sorry I don't have the paper with me right now... I'm too lazy to go and get it. I'll post the answers next time.

**silver0150: **Inuyasha is kissing Kagome while he's going out with Sukey because he's an ASSHOLE! And he just wants to go out with Sukey so he'll get some because she's a whore like that. Be confused, be VERY confused!

**lilrin13:** yes, very confusing.

**Inukgirl:** Oh, I am continuing. Yeah, what the hell? I think it's so gay how Inu gets mad when Kaggers isn't even his girlfriend. It's none of his business what she does! Yeah, Kagome loves Inuyasha. She can't forget about him. And she's feeling guilty because he keeps telling her that he loves her, and she doesn't know if he means it. If he _does_ mean it, she'd feel bad about dating. But she shouldn't because Inuyasha's already taken. Yeah, Inuyasha deserves to die! MWAHAHAHAA :cough, choke:

**Kakiomae:** Sesshy (i love calling him that, too :hee hee:) broke up with Kagome because he thought she was cheating on him with Inuyasha (he walked in on them making out). He was very hurt because he thought Kagome really liked him. Hmm you'll have to see if they get back together, I wasn't planning on it, but it's a good idea.

**Mya Lariue:** Woah. I'm glad someone can relate to what's going on. I never met Justin Baker. But if he's a player, he must be like Inu. Aww don't you hate being the victim of something like this? I do... I was just the victim AGAIN (currently something happened... ughh... but i really don't know anymore... i'm just frustrated. Long story short - a guy just broke up with his g/f and he was sad and then he liked someone and it was me and i liked him back. he asked me to go out with him once he was truly over his g/f and i said okay.but now he's saying he doesn't like ANYONE anymore... ughhhhh) Well this is the soap opera from MY middle school... but going into high school (SQUEEEE)! Thanks for reviewing!

**oOnat-chanOo:** OH MY GOD! If Inu was gay, that would be SOO funny. But I don't think that'll happen. Sesshy's not mean, just hurt. Thanks!

**Hanako Horigome:** I am updating. Right now. Hee hee. I hate when I can't review twice, but good job on figuring it out! Like, no one even TRIED! Grr. That gets me mad. So THANKS SO MUCH FOR DOING IT! Do you like JPOP? I love JPOP (obviously). I love The Brilliant Green. Too bad they're not a band anymore (cries). Did you read your prizes? If you didn't, scroll up to all the bold text of me having a spazz attack.

**Bamchick001:** Awwwie! Am I your favorite author! (:huggles:) THANKS SO MUCH! You take care, too. I love when you people flatter me! It makes me feel so special.

**DolphinBrat09:** The wildest chapter on Earth? Cool. I want to ride it! Hee hee... Yeah well Kagome and Sesshy only went out for one chappie, so it's okay, right? Wait... what? That confuzzles me. "...(just wanted to say this: i don't know if you did this before but i noticed you doin' the same thing i do...if you get what i'm sayin'(underlines!))" what did i do? I'm confused. hee hee. Aww you should've at least TRIED, man! Oh well.

**silence kills me:** OOH! You're a new person to read this, aren't you! YAY:huggles: Sorry some chapters are a bit on the short side. It's a "WICKED" fanfic? YAY! I've heard AWESOME and AMAZIN' and CONFUSING (heh) and just about every other adjective (not really) but you're the first to tell me it was WICKED! YEAHHHHHHHH! Hee hee I'm a little bit hyper I was just feeling a little sad so I have to act really happy so I don't cry uncontrollably... ugh... yeah enough about me! REVIEW ME MORE!

**DarkInuLuva:** YAY! You guessed on some! THANK YOU! You also get the prizes ... except since Hanako Horigome was first to answer, she gets the idea. Sowwy. Yeah, Inuyasha just kisses Kagome because he's a jackass playa. Yuppers.

**coolstory:** It was mean? What was mean? Sesshy just broke up with kagome because he was hurt. And Kagome will always love Inuyasha, so she went along with kissing him, but he pulled the move on her. What was mean about that?

**inuyashalover14:** thanks!

Quote: Mango's here and here to say: Get out of here I'm going downtown! (by: Chris Cattan (mango)/story: SNL)

262626

Love Pentagon

Chapter 26

Boring I

262626

Christmas time: My absolute _favorite_ time of the year. I can never shake off that warm feeling coursing through my entire body.

But not this year… I felt so alone. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru used to be all over me. Now they both avoided me.

Plus, this wasn't even my fault. The only thing I did was say yes to Sesshoumaru. Everything else was forced! I think.

I was starting to feel like a whore. I knew it wouldn't happen again, but recently I'd juggled two guys who had feelings for me.

I was pretty sure Inuyasha really did have feelings for me. I mean, all the things he said made sense…

I flicked on my favorite Christmas movie. I tried to watch this to drown out the sour feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"_Ghosts and ghouls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see! It's our town on Halloween! This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night! This is Halloween everybody make a scream trick or treat 'til the neighbors come and die of fright It's our town! Everybody scream! In our town of Halloween…"_

262626

100 minutes later

262626

A single tear slid down my face as Sally and Jack embraced and kissed atop of the oddly shaped pumpkin hill. "I wish I had someone who truly loved me…" I whispered to myself.

The phone rang. It was Sango. I was feeling depressed, and I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. So I just let the machine get it.

"_Hey, Kagome! Just having a party. Just show up at my place if you get this message. Oh, it's Sango by the way."_

Hmm… a party sounded nice. I mean, on one hand, I could bring the whole party down with my sad feelings. But on the other hand, it could bring me up.

262626

_You_

_It's you_

_You're there, beneath my eyes_

_I know you're there_

_Yet you always surprise_

_I tried to keep_

_My feelings in disguise_

_It hurts – my heart_

_You terrorize_

_You're to blame_

_For all the cries_

_You're the one_

_Who always lies_

_It doesn't seem_

_There are other guys_

_It's you I love_

_And it's you__I despise_

262626

Did I post that already? If I did, oh well…

YAY! I got that Ceres book! OMG! It's so gorgeous, I can't even put into words. O.O Right now I'm driving to Long Island with Sin-san.

READ THE XANGA!

WeeWaaRox

Underscores between each word.


	27. Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

272727

A/N: I'm in New York. Long Island. Sin-san. I can't stand it.

**INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR FORGETTING CHAPTER PREVIEWS LAST TIME!**

Date(s): July 2nd, July 7th, July 10th, 2005

Mood: Hyper

Music:  
Sakura Saku – Love Hina  
Fukai Mori – Do As Infinity  
Owarinai Yume – Aikawa Nanase  
Grip! – Every Little Thing  
Somebody Told Me – The Killers  
American Idiot – Green Day  
Lose It – Eminem  
Ride – The Vines  
I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace  
Still Alone – Ayumi Hamasaki  
Double – BoA  
Hello Another Way Sorezore no Basho - The Brilliant Green  
Can You Keep A Secret? – Utada Hikaru  
Hope or Pain – Ayumi Hamasaki  
Round and Round – The Brilliant Green

**_READ THIS PLEASE!_** has **forbidden** authors to reply to reviews. That's COMPLETELY unfair, I know. So -- **you will all be recieving an e-mail from me! READ IT! If you would like me to send it again because you might have deleted it, TELL ME! **Thanks for understanding... :cries:

Quote: "Kids on the beat! Kids on the street! Beat kids! Beat kids!" (By: Beat Kids/Wondershowzen)

272727

Love Pentagon

Chapter 27

Secrets

272727

I walked into Sango's house. A lot of people were there for her party, considering it was Sango. I guessed she really didn't have too many friends because… I don't know… (Sorry kinda out of it).

I sat down with Kikyo, Mai, and Aiko. I don't really remember what we did until we got around to truth or dare.

Sango was showing us her new Inuyasha video game (A/N: ha, ha… you know, the one where it plays like Final Fantasy and it's horrible graphics and they're little 3D chibi people? Yeah, you know) so she wasn't really paying attention to us.

When it was my turn to be asked, Kikyo had to help Aiko because she couldn't think of one. Kikyo thought out loud, "Okay…Hmm…Truth for Kagome… how about.. I don't know if you've ever done _anything_, but … how far have you gotten with a guy?"

My smile quickly faded. It wouldn't be so bad if it hadn't come from Kikyo. It was her EX! And part of the time we were doing things, he was with her. I mean, Inuyasha even told me not to tell, but I knew if I didn't tell them anything, they'd make me do one of their awful, disgusting dares, which I why I picked truth in the first place. "Erm… Oh! You mean Sesshoumaru?" I thought quickly. "You all know we've kissed!"

"Hmmm…" Kikyo studied my body movements. She pointed at my foot which was tapping really fast. "You're not telling us everything… I know because you get nervous when your foot does that!"

"Well, I was embarrassed!" I lied.

"Liar!"

I frowned. "Then what aren't I telling you?"

"Well, either you've gone farther, or there's another guy."

I was very, very close to telling them I went farther with Sesshoumaru, which would be a lie. But I didn't. I knew if I did, Kikyo would tell Inuyasha, who'd be furious. But would he understand if I told him I was doing it to cover? I knew him well enough to be certain that if I did say that, he'd still be suspicious about me going farther with Sesshy.

I sighed. "Don't tell anyone."

All Kikyo, Mai, and Aiko's eyes lit up. "I, uh, kissed, um… Inuyasha."

Kikyo furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah? When?"

I couldn't count all the times. I just made it easy. "In November was the first time. We were at your house."

"I need to have a talk with him," she said, averting her eyes to the TV.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Well at least you told me. I'm mad at him! I mean, he's supposed to be faithful and trustworthy!"

"I'm sorry," I said. But, hey, they were prying!

"I am too."

Mai and Aiko then lunged at Sango. "Did you even hear what just went on!" Mai screamed.

"No, I was into my game."

"Oh my god, Sango! Kagome's been making out with Inuyasha!"

Sango went pale and her eyes went from gloomy with no emotions to wild with too many emotions to be contained in them. She stood up and ran out of the room.

We all stared at each other. Thoughts and imaginary things filled my head. Maybe she was only crying. Or maybe she was popping pills, or cutting herself, or… preparing to kill me.

"Um, does anyone want to volunteer to go out and see what's up?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads in unison. "Me neither," I whispered. We were all too scared! Sango was a creepy person! For Christmas she got 3 swords which were glaring at me from her dresser.

Sango was a very dark person. She always had violence on her mind. And revenge. She always drew pictures of people dying. And those pictures were really good. They had a lot of detail in them. Blood was everywhere. Sometimes she would write things down in detail, mostly about killing people. And she cut herself! She liked the way the red liquid glared at her from her wrist, and I could only imagine the smile that would form on her lips if it were someone's blood she hated.

So we just kind of sat there. When she came back, we all jerked out heads towards the door to see what was up. She just had Kirara in her arms, and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sango, I'm sor-" I tried to say.

"Kagome, I would never do what you did! I can't forgive you for that!" she choked.

"Sango, I find that a little hard to believe," I commented. "You are in love with Inuyasha! If he got close for a kiss, you mean to tell me you wouldn't kiss him!" I know that if she was in that kind of situation, she would take her chance. She would do anything if it meant him liking her. She would do anything. _Anything_.

Sango was desperate. She always felt unwanted and when she had the chance to chase that thought away, even for a minute, she'd jump towards the opportunity.

But she shook her head at the thought, "Not if it meant hurting my friends."

272727

A couple days later, I was on the phone with Kikyo, "Do you believe what Sango said? About not kissing Inuyasha if she had the chance?"

"Nope. She's full of shit. You know, I was thinking…"

"Hm?"

"We should stest Inuyasha! Since he seems so faithful to Sukey, do you think he'd ever cheat on her?"

I already knew the answer. But I wasn't ready to give away that he and I already figured that out ourselves. "I don't know."

"Well I'm gonna invite him over to test him. Are you going to Riku's party on Friday?"

"Yup."

"I'll tell you what happens then."

"'Kay!"

And we hung up.

272727

A/N: Short chappie. Urgh… It looks like the infamous Sinubi and Ritsuki are out of business. We both don't want to be friends anymore.

But that's okay.

Once again… no chapter previews (SORRRYYYYYYYY) … the next chapter is INCREDIBLY short, so there's no need for any.

GO TO MY XANGA! CLICK THE HOMEPAGE BUTTON ON MY PAGE!


	28. Boring II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

282828

A/N: WOW! Right now I'm watching MTV2's Backstage Pass!

I LOVE GERARD WAY!

Date: July 11th, 2005

Mood: Very Happy

Music: Half-pain – Bana

My Name – BoA

Sacrification – Youjeen

M- Ayumi Hamasaki

STEM – Shiina Ringo

Rainy Days Never Stays – The Brilliant Green

Tune the Rainbow – Maaya Sakamoto

Shell – Bana

Current Stuff: Hmm… nothin'… 'cept I've become obsessed with my Chemical Romance! Gerard is SO SEXY! EEE!

I had a dream about Inuyasha. I bet you can guess what that means! New fanfic idea.

Quote: Hydroclear! Hi Ja Queer! (By: Me + Krista / story: contact lens commercial. We made fun of it.)

282828

Love Pentagon

Chapter 28

Boring II

282828

Friday Night

282828

So I got to Riku's a little late. It was only Kikyo, Riku, and her boyfriend. It was just a movie night.

I was actually happy a lot of people weren't there so Kikyo and I could talk without worrying about gossip.

"Okay, so did you hang out with Inuyasha/" I asked, eager to find out just what he did this time.

"Yep."

"And?" I said, my right eyebrow raised.

"Well, his hand was wandering… He was touching my ass. And we played DDR and I totally beat him."

"I don't care about that!"

"Oh, yeah. Well we made out and junk."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Are you satisfied now that you know he'll cheat on Sukey?"

"Sure."

I wasn't satisfied with the results. I mean, he'd dated Kikyo before, so I thought he might do a little more than that! Oh well…

282828

A/N: SEE? VERRRRRRY SHORT!

Sorry…

The next chapter, I promise, will be MUCH LONGER!

**Chapter Previews!**

_After two months of Inuyasha not paying attention to me, I changed. A lot._

"_Kagome, we haven't hung out in a while. Watcha doin' Friday?"_

Yup. That's about it!


	29. New Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

292929

A/N: Hmm… Nothing to say. Wahh… Krista left to visit Jess is Pittsburgh… I miss my kiffy.

Date(s): July 12th, 13th, 16th, 24th, 27th 2005

Mood: BORED

**HEY! There was a review that said Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi didn't play in Japan. But they're wrong. The show will be aired there very soon. So I just wanted to say… HA!**

Music:

Sonic Adventure 2 Battle

Grip! – Every Little Thing

Robot – Do As Infinity

Can't Stop Cryin' – The Brilliant Green

Freak! – Emi Hinouchi

Painful – Emi Hinouchi

French Girl – The Brilliant Green

Bitch! – Nanase Aikawa

Eyes on Me – Faye Wong

That Boy Waits for Me – The Brilliant Green

Brownie the Cat – The Brilliant Green

So Crazy – Namie Amuro

Be Bad! – Youjeen

September Rain – The Brilliant Green

Ongaku – Maaya Sakamoto

Blue Orchid – The White Stripes

All That I've Got – The Used

Helena – My Chemical Romance

I'm Not Okay (I Promise) – My Chemical Romance

Yeah I Want You Baby – The Brilliant Green

The Lucky Star – "

Angel song ivu no kane - "

Sayonara Summer is Over – "

Hidoi Ame – "

It's Up To You! – "

Falling Star In Your Eyes – "

Kuroi Tsubasa – "

Los Angeles – "

Hello Another Way sorezore no basho - "

I can hold your hand baby – "

Break of Dawn – Do As Infinity

Standing on the Hill – "

Oasis – "

Another – "

Kokoro no Chizu – "

Heart – "

Raven – "

Welcome! – "

Painful – "

Tangerine Dream – "

Yesterday & Today – "

A Song for XX – Ayumi Hamasaki

Catcher in the Light – Ayumi Hamasaki

Carols Classical – Ayumi Hamasaki

Confidence – Changin' My Life

Carnival – Do As Infinity

My Wish, My Life – Do As Infinity

My name's WOMEN – Ayumi hamasaki

Forever Love – X-Japan

TAO – Do As Infinity

Sakurairo Maukoro – Mika Nakashima

I'll Be Your Love – Yoshiki

GAME – Ayumi Hamasaki

Is this LOVE? – Ayumi Hamasaki

Naturally – Ayumi Hamasaki

Scar – Ayumi Hamasaki

Back to the Future – Cherry Filter

Rakuen – Do As Infinity

Gekkouka – Janne da Arc

Girl Talk – Namie Amuro

Negai – Tackey & Tsubasa

Ready? – **Tommy heavenly6**

Moto – BoA

Ai no Uta – Do As Infinity

Tell Me What the Rain Knows – Maaya Sakamoto

Arashi ga oka – Chihiro Onitsuka

Koon roo mai krup – Sek Loso

Tsumetai Hana – The Brilliant Green

I Think I Can – The Pillows

Carnival – The Pillows

Helena – My Chemical Romance

292929

Love Pentagon

Chapter 29

New Life

292929

Inuyasha didn't pay much attention to me ever since that whole Sesshoumaru thing. He stayed away from me for a long time. Two months, in fact.

And after Inuyasha not paying attention to me for two months, I changed. A lot.

I cut my hair shorter, which got a little bit more guys looking at me. My clothing style didn't change, but I started wearing wristbands, jelly bracelets, and my balls around my neck. But my appearance wasn't the only thing that changed. I quit my job. I couldn't handle Sesshoumaru awkwardly glaring at me from across the restaurant. It made me nervous. I also had new friends.

Most of my new friends meant nothing to me anymore. The only close ones I still had were Sango and Kikyo. All of my other friends slowly drifted away. Mika got out of the hospital, and we'd hung out a couple times, but she kept going on and on about how she was still fat. And I knew she faked her way out of rehab, just so she could live the normal life of a teenager again. That wasn't the only reason why I stopped being friends with her. Every time we talked, she would get on my case about me not calling her ever. I never called _anybody_. Not even if they were my bestest friend is the whole world. So one day I sort of flipped out on her and we hadn't talked since.

Sango was just plain creepy. Since she got all hyped up over me kissing Inuyasha, she was very quiet and her number of cuts were increasing, along with trips to the counselor. Her face always had the same look on it. It was like she was bored all the time. She never smiled. Her skin was an unhealthy tint of grey and her eyes were glazed over with thought all the time. Their chocolate color faded into a plain black and her lips lost their color as well. She didn't even bother wearing make-up anymore. She was always complaining, and that was the only thing that ever came out of her mouth. She barely talked anymore. There was no helping her. I knew all she wanted from me was pity. I wasn't going to give it to her. Her life wasn't as miserable as she made it out to be.

There was nothing wrong with Kikyo. She was the same as ever – happy go lucky. She and I were still close, but we both stopped hanging out so much.

My new friends were great, though. Shiori was the girl who rode my bus and was at my bus stop. She and I started talking one day, and we became closer and closer. She was a short girl with huge boobs. Whoa. That was what she was known for. That and her criminal record. She got in a few fights with this one girl. She almost went to jail because of them. She was always blurting out retarded things and she would flip out on anyone who got her mad. She called black people niggers, Puerto Ricans spics, and Chinese people chinks. She was always obsessing over her boyfriend, too. She had a rough exterior, but she was one of the sweetest people I knew.

Rini was the new girl. She moved here from Osaka (A/N: I might have said New York in an earlier chapter, but since Kagome lives in Tokyo, I figured the equivalent accent wise was Osaka). She was always telling us stories of what she used to do with guys back in Osaka. She was a little naughty. But that was cool. She drank alcohol before appearing at dances so that always made it more fun. During recess she would smoke behind the dumpster. She was really sweet, too. She and I were in the same homeroom, so that's how we became so close.

Azusa had a punk rock look to her. She had black hair, so unlike every other girl in school. They were always bleaching it blonde, or dying it brown, or whatever. She always wore band tees. People mistook her for being gothic, but she wasn't She was so nice. She was a little quiet but that's because she was always listening. She was the one who held our group together. She convinced us from not putting lab chemicals in the teachers' coffee. And she was the one who would get us out of breaking into kids' lockers and putting drugs in them. She was awesome.

Mariko was the only gothic person in school. Everyone was so scared of her. I didn't see why. She was really nice. She had just as bad a mouth on her as Shiori. She was the one who was always doing drugs. She had tried every drug out there. Last year she was a model student, bleach blonde hair, popularity. It all went down hill once she started smoking pot. And that's why whenever they offered me any, I wouldn't take it. But damn, Mariko looked like a guy. She got teased about it by us, so she said she had a 20 ft. penis. She was always like saying her dick was cold or it hurt. It was funny. She had a little problem with cutting, though. Who didn't these days? But it didn't matter, because she was still cool.

Out of all my friends, I only told Shiori and Rini about the thing between Inuyasha and me. They were the only ones I could tell! They weren't close to him, or in love with him, or hated him like all of my other friends were. This secret made the three of us very close.

At lunch, I merged my old friends and my new friend into one table. I found myself only talking to my new friends sometimes.

At the bus loading area, I stopped hanging around my older friends and standing completely on the other side laughing with Shiori and Rini while Azusa smiled and Mariko complained about needing a smoke.

The distance between so many friends grew more every day.

292929

"Moshi moshi," I heard my mom say. "Oh, okay, hold on a sec'. KAGOME! PHONE!" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Got it, thanks, Mom. What do you want, Rini?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I was wondering if you had any tampons!" Inuyasha poorly imitated Rini.

"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Rini…"

He laughed. "No, stupid. You know, we haven't hung out in a while, watcha doin' Friday?"

I wondered, "Why is he asking me this? I'm usually the one to ask him." Maybe something was going down with Sukey and he needed to get away? The desperate part of me told me it was because he missed me.

"Um, nothing. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Your mom drives 'cause I have no way to get anywhere. So you choose."

"Well, I've wanted to check out that Laser Dome place. How about that?"

"Sounds great! Why don't you bring someone along so your mom doesn't get suspicious?"

"Okay. Is Rini okay?"

"She won't ask you for tampons?"

"Hee hee. No."

"Okay, it's a date."

"See ya," I said, and hung up.

292929

Friday

292929

"So why are you hanging out with him again?" Rini asked. She knew how much of a jerk he was being to me.

"He asked me to. And I know when he's the one to ask, he means it."

We arrived at his house a little late… That's how we always are. He hopped in the back with Rini and me, but I was expecting him to sit in the front.

The whole way there, he didn't pull one move on me. I was a little surprised.

We opened the doors to see a place filled with millions of kids, small and big. Everywhere you looked there was an arcade game. Straight ahead there was the counter. The left side was where you signed up to do laser tag or Lan Zone. The right side is where you got food/drink and handed the dorky teenage your receipt of tickets to get a lame prize you could've bought at the Dollar Store.

To the right of the snack part, there was a room reserved for parties completely lit in black lights. And in the corner, right outside that room, there was Dance Dance Revolution.

Ever since Christmas passed, I became the DDR queen. I'd gotten all my friends into it, but I was by far the best.

Sure, there was a door leading to the laser tag area, but that was on the other side of the building. My DDR machines were my babies! My babies were calling out to me!

"You guys, we have to play," I said already digging in my shallow pockets for some money.

Rini sighed. "But I suck!"

"Oh well," I handed her the two one-dollar-bills. "Go get some tokens, please!"

Rini snatched the money and headed over towards the machine.

I couldn't take my eyes off the machines. I couldn't wait to kick somebody's – anybody's – ass!

I heard Inuyasha step closer and I felt his hand making its way around my waist. Ugh.

Wait was I to him? A booty call? Did he only want to hang out with me because he knew I was weak enough to let him do it to me? I was frustrated already. My friends were right – I should've told him no when he asked me. But at least I had Rini with me. I could make sure she was around so he wouldn't try and make a move.

Rini came back singing to herself Tommy heavenly6's new single, "Ready?". "Sometimes with my heart I feel like just running away! Doko demo nai doko ka (a/n: I don't care if those aren't the right lyrics… :E)!" Inuyasha heard her singing and immediately backed away, just as I expected.

292929

An hour later we were all tired from playing, and we were out of coins and money.

Rini took a sip of our large, refillable soda and breathed, "So what's next? Your mom said she wasn't coming until eleven. It's only nine now. What are we gonna do 'til then?"

"Psh! I don't know! We don't have any money left, so it's not like we can play laser tag, or arcade games or eat…"

"We could play a game," Inuyasha suggested.

"I just said we're broke!" Rini retorted (Retorted reminds me of retarded… sorry…)

"No! I mean like Truth or Dare or Tag or something!"

"Oh. What about hide and seek? This place is pretty big, so it'd be perfect," I said.

They both nodded. We plated _janken_ to determine who was "it". I got out first, so I wasn't it. Inuyasha lost against Rini.

"YES! I'm not it!" he cheered.

Rini sulked and turned to face to place where two walls met. She started counting aloud.

Inuyasha and I silently searched for somewhere to hide. Sure, the place was big, but we couldn't see any good hiding places.

He pointed to the basketball arcade game. Kids were throwing balls at the moving baskets, missing almost all the shots.

"What about it?" I whispered.

"Under it."

He was right. There was a good space under it to hide. We walked over to it and ducked in the space despite the stares of the kids playing the game.

We snickered as we saw Rini's feet walking around. I felt Inuyasha look at me, but I ignored it.

At one point, Inuyasha put his hang over my own. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. Fortunately Rini came to the rescue and found us.

"So who's 'it' next?" I didn't care who, as long as I wasn't with Inuyasha.

"Well, I saw Inu's little ears first, so he's 'it'!" Rini smiled and pet him behind the ears, which made him not bitch about having to be "it".

As he counted, Rini and I crouched in the Lan Zone. I whispered to her about what Inuyasha had already done. She smiled. "What the hell, Rini! Why are you smiling!"

"_Kawaii_!"

"_Iie_!" I growled. "No! He has a girlfriend!"

"So if that's the case, then why were you so eager to come here?"

I was stumped. "Well, we haven't hung out in a while…" I mumbled.

"You still like him."

"No I don't…" I said, but we both knew it was true. He would always be my first love. And even if I love again, he'd still have a place in my heart. I could never hate him, no matter what he said or did or how many times he hurt me.

"I FOUND YOU!" Inuyasha screamed and pointed at us.

Rini laughed and I smiled. "I saw Rini's black sneakers first. She's 'it'!"

Rini winked at me before she started counting. Inuyasha held out a hand to help me up. I took it and smiled.

After what Rini had me thinking, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I loved every inch of him – his golden eyes, fuzzy ears, broad shoulders, his warm chest, his strong arms… I was falling in love all over again.

I wanted to stop this merry-go-round. I just kept falling in love and falling out of love. I knew it was wrong to like him. If I liked hi, then I'd let him have his way with me, and Sukey would probably find out and slaughter me.

I just had to keep myself under control for tonight.

We walked up the stairs (yes there are stairs… they are near the door where the laser tag area is) to the part of the building where vending machines were. He pointed to a hallway.

"What if it's employees only?"

He snorted. "I don't see a sign."

We walked down it and looked through the windows to see kids playing laser tag.

I felt him looking at me again. I looked over at him and stared at him. The black light was the only thing that provided us with light, and it cast a magnificent glow around him. The light made his hair and eyes glow a strange purple-ish.

I walked towards him, unable to control myself. I was too lost in his gaze to realize what I was doing. He gently put his hands on my upper arms and softly pulled me closer and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

"I'm sorry," he said, and let go of me.

"What? Why?"

"Just—because… I won't do it again… unless you want me to."

(A/n: when this was happening, those were his **exact** words. O.O)

I grabbed his hands. "I _do_ want you to," I said and leaned into him. He put his arms around me and stroked my back.

"**_FOUND YOU!"_**

We both jumped away from each other. "Who-Who'd you s-see first?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Well, I actually saw both of you… should I go again?"

"Uh…"

"Sure!" I spoke up. So Rini started counting…again… I guessed she wanted us to have another moment… She was thoughtful like that.

Inuyasha and I walked back into the main part of the Laser Dome. "Where to now?"

We both looked around but couldn't really find anywhere. All the good spots had been taken. There was a small space in between two vending machines, but Rini was right near them, and she'd hear us squeezing in there. Inuyasha obviously had a good idea because he grabbed my hand and started leading me to the…

…guy's bathroom!

He shoved me in so none of the employees would see a female where only men were to venture. Luckily, no one was in the bathroom but him and me. I observed my gross surroundings. Unlike the girls' bathroom, there were only, like, two stalls. The urinals were stained yellow and the trash was lying lazily on the ground. There was only one sink, which was dripping slowly. It was so nasty.

We stood behind the door hoping nobody would come in. Inuyasha looked at me. I stared up into his golden eyes. He put his hands around my hips and pushed my body against the wall and his own body. He gave me a playful smile before stealing my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our tongues played with each other for what seemed like eons. I accidently bit his lip. "Yeeowch!" he yelped. "A little aggressive, are we?" he taunted.

I stuck my tongue out. "Maybe."

He pulled me into a tight embrace. I closed my eyes while inhaling his intoxicating scent. "Why do you do this to me? You're so beautiful, you smell so good, you have that walk, that talk, that way of turning me on," He whispered. "Why do you put me through so much torture?"

Part of me just wanted to push him away and scream at him. He wouldn't be tortured if he let Sukey go. But that part of me, the violent part, needed to stay hidden behind this mask of happiness that never came off.

"Because," I breathed into his neck, "Suki da."

He smiled. "Suki da _yo_!"

"Suki da _yo_!"

"Suki da **_yo_**!"

"DAISUKI DA YO!" I screamed and kissed him quickly. "We'd better get out there, or she'll ask for help from an employee. We'll get in trouble!"

We snuck out of there safely, but we hid behind the little wall thing in front of the door and kissed some more. And for a while we just held each other in our arms.

Rini found us again, except this time she caught us hugging. None of us said a word about it, but I could tell by Rini's smile she was just ready to taunt me.

292929

The time flew by, and just after that game of Hide and Seek, it was 11 o'clock. My mom honked her horn as we waited noisily in the doorway.

When we got in the car, Inuyasha couldn't keep his hands off me. His one hand lay on my inner thigh (this was after Rini left, by the way) and his other was all over my neon blue thong. (is neon blue a color? I just chose it…)

We hugged before he got out the car, and he gave me a small peck on the cheek. Was this the start of another fling?

292929

**DUN DUN** RYAN **DUN!**

Visit ze xanga!

www dot xanga dot com backslash Wee underscore Waa underscore Rox backslash

--or—

click on my homepage link on my page!

--Wee Waa--


	30. Attention

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

303030

A/N: yeah, man. Wow, when you read this, it will be September. Woah. Right now it's only August. I can't believe I've been writing this story for almost a year. It's weird. I think I started in November. But I've been on for over a year now! HOORAY!

Date(s): August 5, August 8

Mood: Tired (2:00 in the morning), hungry

Music: none

Stuff: Kiffy came home! YAY! We're working on a quizilla story about **David** from **Simple Plan**. So you should check it out!

**SEP 1st/ You guys! What's with the lack of reviews lately? Ha, ha. Just kidding. Review if you want to, don't if you don't. **

303030

Love Pentagon

Chapter 30 (woah)

Attention

303030

"So you guys made out _again_!" Shiori looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I think this might be the start of something…" my voice drifted off.

"You're gay! Why would you want to be with him? He's gay!"

"Everything's gay to you. I'm gay, you're gay, we're ALL gay!" I said.

"Psh! Here he comes," she pointed to Inuyasha. He had on his usual dark blue t-shirt and some jeans. This is how he always looked, but why did he all of a sudden look so attractive? He caught me looking at him and waved. "He's coming over," Shiori whispered.

"Hey, Kagome," he said coolly. "I had fun Saturday. We gotta do that again. Oh well, I gotta go, Sukey's giving me that look."

I glanced at her and she had that pissed off/impatient/why the hell are you talking to her? look. He waved goodbye before meeting the bitch.

303030

Later that day…

303030

"Psssst! Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered from across the room of study hall.

"IF YOU TWO WANNA TALK THEN SIT TOGETHER!" the teacher screamed at us.

"Well… can we?"

"YES IF YOU **SHUT UP**!"

I moved over to his desk and scooted a nearby chair over.

"You know what?" he said. "I wubb you!"

I blushed. The only thing I could do was smile.

"I _really_ had fun at the Laser Dome. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing. Why? You wanna come over?"

"I'd love to," he said and put his hand on my thigh. The slight touch of his claws brushing over my thigh have my chills. He finally squeezd it and let go. "One more minute," he observed and gathered his belongings. The bell rang, and we all left.

303030

At Kag's house

303030

:ring, ring:

"Moshi moshi."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" It was the one and only puppy dog friend!

"I know I don't tell you enough, so I just wanted to call to tell you I love you."

:click:

That was all? Was it just me or was Inuyasha developing a small obsession with me?

303030

A/N: is he? Who knows. I have a story about getting caught in the rain (true story) in my xanga. So visit it! (although by the time this is posted you'll have to search for it to find it… I think it should be dated **august 11th**)

www dot xanga dot com backslash Wee underscore Waa underscore Rox backslash

YEAH


	31. Suki Da Yo I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

313131

A/N: ugh. Ceres made me cry. People died.

Date(s): August 8th, August 9th

Mood: bad

Music:

Over – Ayumi Hamasaki

Hanabi - Ayumi Hamasaki

Taskinillusion – Ayumi Hamasaki

Quote: Ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ANIMAL DANCE! (wondershowzen)

**TO GOOD-CHARLOTTE-GAL4: **Hey, I can't see your e-mail whenever I click on it... It's probably just my computer, but could you possibly put it in a review? I'll get the chapter to you as soon as I can.

313131

Love Pentagon

Chapter 31

Suki Da Yo I

313131

Friday (if you remember, Inu was coming over)

313131

I opened the drawer on our entertainment center to look for some sort of movie. "Ever see Uzumaki? It's by Junji Ito, directed by Higuchinsky."

"Uh… what's it about?" Inuyasha gave me an adorable confused look.

I read off to him the back of the DVD case. (a/N: I got this info from moviefone) "Based on the phenomenally popular horror manga by Junji Ito, Uzumaki is the debut feature of Japanese music video director Higuchinsky. Something strange is going on in the small town of Kurozu-cho. Kirie Goshima notices Toshio Saito, the father of her longtime friend, Shuichi, videotaping an extreme close-up of the spiral pattern on a snail's shell. Shuichi explains that his father is acting strangely, and impulsively asks Kirie to elope with him. She shyly demurs. Later, Toshio asks Kirie's father, a potter, to make him a plate with an uzumaki, or spiral, pattern. Shuichi and his mother, Yukie, are increasingly alarmed by Toshio's obsession with all things spiral. When Shuichi throws away his father's collection of spiral objects, Toshio is unconcerned. 'The idea's enough,' he tells his family, 'One brings forth one's own uzumaki.' He then proceeds to do just that, in bizarre and disturbing ways. At school, Kirie sees a boy gleefully hurl himself to his death at the bottom of a spiral staircase. Another boy shows up to class late, moving suspiciously slowly, and covered in slime. A popular girl, Kyoko, curls her hair into Medusa-like spiral patterns that eventually engulf the entire hallway. As the town slips deeper into madness, a reporter, Ichiro Tamura, shows up to help Kirie and Shuichi search for the reason, which seems connected to a strange occurrence years ago at nearby Dragonfly Pond."

He was considering it.

"Do you watch MTV?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember a while back, Do As Infinity's video Raven had clips from a movie in it? It was from this movie."

"Oh, okay. Sure, why not."

I'd seen Uzumaki bunches of times before, so it wasn't that fascinating to me. (a/n: I want this movie sooooo bad) But Inuyasha seemed really interested in it. When something intense would happen, he'd simply squeeze my hand he was already holding.

Once Uzumaki was done, we put in a foreign chick-flick – The Hot Chick with Rob Schneider (I LOVE THIS MOVIE!).

Of course, Inuyasha was more into the horror movie than this one. So instead of looking at the TV, he looked at me. I looked back at him and for a while, we just stared at each other. We'd been doing this a lot lately. We wouldn't say anything, we'd just look into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. It was peaceful.

Inuyasha slid over closer to me, not taking his eyes off me. His lids started to dropp, so I knew he wanted a kiss. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck, just to make him want it more. He had a slightly puzzled smile o his face, so I stuck my tongue out to show him I was only playing.

(**this did NOT happen in real life… it was a fantasy!**)

He quickly put his one hand around my waist and the other on my upper back. He pulled me towards him and into an embrace. His lips went straight to the tender spot behind my ear. He brused them over my ear and over my cheek until he reached my lips, where he stole them.

He pulled my body even closer, our torsos pressed tightly against one another. He leaned down, pushing me down to lay on the couch. Our lips kept pressing together, and our tongues kept meeting. His hand was already toying with my panties, while mine were just wrapped tightly around his neck.

The next thing I knew, his hips were moving back and forth – his pelvis was pressing against mine. I was a little shocked byt his. What was he tring to say by dry humping me? He wanted to have sex?

His hand slid from my undies to under the back of my shirt. I felt him fidling with my bra – and he got it undone. His hand slid around to the front where he squeezed my breast, his nails pricking its tenderness.

My stomach fluttered. I honestly didn't know what to do. Inuyasha _never_ tried this before…

His nails teased my nipple, making it harden and causing me to squirm from underneath him. He stopped kissing me and started planting kisses all along my neck. Good – a chance to breath.

His hips were still moving to the beat of the club music from the movie.

Then – everything froze. His hand rested against my chest, he lifted his head, and he stopped humping me. But I knew why he stopped all because he started to undo the button on my pants, along with the zipper. He was going to have sex with me. I wasn't sure if I was ready. I layed emotionless as he started to remove his shirt. This was unprotected. What would happen? I was scared. Was I ready!

313131

IS SHE READY! WHO KNOWS! I DO!


	32. Suki Da Yo II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

323232

A/N: Yeah I just remembered I never posted the answers to chapter 25's contest. I had them written down in the notebook that got ruined, so I guess I can't post them. Sorry… :(

Date(s): August 9, 2005 … August 10th, 2005

Mood: Tired

Stuff: Weird only 9 more chapters to write. I'm really excited to finish it because I want to start a new fic. I'll tell you about it in the last chapter.

Quote: I hump anything that walks (?)

323232

Love Pentagon

Chapter 32

Suki Da Yo II

323232

(**before you get any ideas** – This never happened to me. These were fantasies I have. Yes, I know, I daydream WAAAY too much. Oh well.)

Was I ready? Should I lose it to him? I didn't know what to do. Inuyasha worked his fingers around the side of my panties and started to pull them down.

I couldn't move. He unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled his penis (yes, I'm just gonna say PENIS) out of his boxers.

His tip touched me which caused me to snap out my spell. I sharply took in a breath as he slowly pushed into me.

"Inuyasha…!" I breathed. "…stop…" tears silently made tracks down my pale cheeks. "Stop…" I sobbed.

"Oh, God, Kagome…" he quickly buttoned up and helped me get my own pants back on. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" he hugged me. I cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I'm gonna leave…"

I couldn't really say anything. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew he had to. I felt bad letting him _walk_ home, though.

I went in my room and changed into PJs. I flopped on my bed and just started sobbing. That was the closest we'd ever gotten, and I freaked out Maybe we weren't meant to be together…

What if he didn't like me anymore? Did I make him mad just now? I couldn't have. He was just as upset as I was.

323232

My eyes snapped open when the phone rang. I blindly searched for it with my hand. "Hello?" I said in a monotone.

"Kagome?"

Tears came flooding down my face. Inuyasha was the last person I wanted to talk to. I tried to say something but only a whimper came out.

"Are you still crying? Please don't cry. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know it would upset you. I, uh, I thought you'd _like_ it. God, I'm such a fucking idiot. Are you okay?"

I nodded, but then I realized he couldn't hear a nod. "Yeah…"

"Are you? For real?"

"mhmm."

"Kagome, I love you. I would never want to do anything to hurt you. Don't forget that."

"Okay."

"I love you. Bye."

"Bye."

323232

I was crying when I told Rini and Shiori. Rini was having a birthday party. Only us 3 were there so far, so I figured it would be okay to tell them a while. I needed to tell someone or else I would be in a bad mood.

"It's okay, Kagome…" Rini assured.

"No, it's not! Inuyasha tried to have sex with her! He's a monster!" Shiori yelled.

Rini shushed her. "he seemed really sorry…" I said. "He's worried about me."

"Aww that's sw-" Rini was interrupted.

"He only wants to make sure you're ready next time! He only wants to get you in bed!"

I cried more. I didn't know what to believe. Rini was being optimistic and Shiori was being her usual pessimist.

I just didn't know which way to go…

323232

Short…. X.X I KNOW! Gosh… I just haven't felt very much inspiration to write lately, and I'm extremely sorry.

:Squee: I got my haircut!

**Chapter Previews!**

"_Kagome!" Shiori was out of breath. "Sukey was crying in homeroom, and you'll never guess why!"_

"_No, we're just on a break."_

9 chapters left…


	33. The Break

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

333333

A/N: Heya! I'm so happy! I got my hair cut! It kinda looks like Tomiko Van's…

Date(s): August 10th, 2005

Mood: Very happy!

Music:  
Mind of Mencia

Krista's playing her electric guitar

Stuff: Kiffy's b-day on Friday! Ordered Shiina Ringo CD, Shoso SUTORIPPU.

Quote: My heart has been raped (Goth Kids/South Park)

**For those of you who have been wondering...  
**The last two chapters of the fic were called "Suki da yo", which was also used in the story a couple times befoe. I'll explain what it means. "Daisuki da" is the simple form to say "I love you" in Japanese. When you add the ending particle, "yo", it adds emphasis. So, if you said "Daisuki da yo", that would mean "I love you!". Slang for "Daisuki" would just be plain "Suki". So, the normal way to say you love someone very much would be to say "Suki da yo" (pronounced: SKI DAH YO).

333333

Love Pentagon

Chapter 33

The Break

333333

Inuyasha stayed his distance from me for a while. It was good that way – we both needed our space.

But something about him wasn't right. He wasn't talking to me, but it didn't seem like he was talking to _anyone_.

And then I knew why…

333333

"Kagome!" Shiori was out of breath. "Sukey was crying in homeroom, and you'll never guess why!"

Shiori and Sukey were in the same homeroom. Shiori hated that whore as much as I did, but she posed as her friend to get information form her about things… so she must've gotten some new info out of her.

"Why!" I was so eager to know.

"She told me she and Inu broke up!"

My jaw dropped. Was it because of me? That seemed to be the first thing that popped in my head. I'm sure it wasn't… but there was still hope, right! I had to talk to him myself.

333333

"So I hear you two broke up…" We were in study hall, and that was the first thing I'd said to him in weeks.

"No. We're just on a break."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Not even to me? It's me, Kagome!"

"No."

I was offended. Not even me? I'd just get it out of someone else, then.

333333

In gym, I looked over at the bleachers to see Sukey with her face in her hands, her bleached blonde hair in a messy ponytail. Inuyasha sat next to her and put his arm around her. They both wore sad expressions.

I searched for someone who was Sukey's friend. I scanned the gym and found Buritani (sorry couldn't think of a name so I just japan-ized the real girl's name who told me… her name is Brittany.) "Oi, Buritani!" I yelled to her.

"Oi!" she came running over to me. "Genki desu ka?"

"Hai, genki. Do you know what's up with Sukey? I'm worried," LIE.

"Yeah… they broke up."

"Oh… why?"

"Well… she said she's stressed out because they just had sex…"

That was a shocker. I would've thought they'd done it already, considering the whore she is. And I was surprised she was _stressed_. She was a whore! Wasn't she used to having sex? "Oh. Well I better be going. Ja ne."

"Bye."

Well that was a gay reasong to break up. But if he got just as far with me, maybe I had a chance after all.

333333

My hand trembled as I dialed his number. Would I really have a chance with him?

"Hello?" Inuyasha sounded…happy?

"Hey. How're things with Sukey?"

"Actually, I just got off the phone with her."

"Oh, cool. Buritani told me why you guys split up. I'm really sorry. What's going on with her now?"

"We got back together!"

Another shocker. "Oh. Okay. I was just checking up on you. I had to make sure you weren't sad all day!" LIE.

333333

I cried myself to sleep that night. Who was I, thinking I'd ever be able to go with him? If he liked me, he'd ask me out, and I wouldn't have to pick up the phone and bother to ask at all…

I could've killed him. I was calling to ask him to forget her, to come with me. But he was in love with her, obviously. Against her, I didn't have a chance…

333333

Aww…poor Kaggerz.

Visit ze xanga!

www (dot) xanga (dot) com (slash) Wee (underscore) Waa (underscore) Rox (slash)

8 more chapters…


	34. Sigh:Miss You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

343434

Nothing to say…

Date(s): August 10th, 2005 … August 11th, 2005

Mood: Bored

Music: Sadaharu, Kings of Leon, Transplants

Current Stuff: I don't feel like writing!

Quote: You tickle my armpit! You tickle my armpit, turn it blue! (The White Stripes/What we thought were the lyrics to Blue Orchid)

343434

Love Pentagon

Chapter 34

:Sigh:…Miss You

343434

--1 week, 5 days later—

I was going crazy. I was still pissed at Inuyasha, but he totally left without telling me. I talked to Sukey about what was going on. She said he left for Florida for two weeks.

I hadn't talked to him since that phone call. I was barely able to survive without him. It was funny how even in times when I hated him, I still missed him so much my heart ached.

A couple times I thought about calling him on his cell phone… But I'd just tear my heart up to hear his voice. I'd miss him more.

I missed him! I missed him more than anyone could miss a person. And I know it sounds incredibly cliché, but there wasn't a minute of those two weeks when I didn't think of him. Even when I closed my eyes at night, his smile was greeting me. I loved him.

343434

2 days later

343434

I was _so_ bored. Inuyasha was probably coming home today but he might've stayed longer. I still didn't talk to him, so I wouldn't know.

The doorbell rang to my surprise. I wasn't expecting anyone. It was probably the landlord or something. I straightened my pajamas and tied my hair in a sloppy ponytail before grabbing the doorknob and opening the door.

A fanged smile greeted me. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha? I…you…" I was at a loss for words. I wrapped my arms around him, my tears soaking into his shoulder. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too. I'm sorry I didn't call. I wanted to surprise you. I've missed you so much," he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Nice outfit," he taunted.

I blushed. I was wearing a pink tank top, no bra, and black boxers. "Shut up!"

He hugged me again. "I'm happy to be home."

343434

Aww a happy chapter (for once).

**Chapter Previews!**

"_I don't do that anymore, I'm a good boy."_

7 chapters left…


	35. Good Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

353535

Date(s): August 11th, 2005

Mood: Tired

Music: Even Stevens

I don't feel like writing! Ugh. I wonder if this is a phase? I hope so. I hope I'm not getting bored of this story. Only 6 chapters left :(

Quote: That's not a kiffy, it's a kitty! (Melissa/her screwed up dream)

353535

Love Pentagon

Chapter 35

Good Boy

353535

Well… on this day we were all supposed to watch Apollo 13 in school. I don't know why. I guess it was to have "fun".

Since it was rated PG-13, we all had to get a permission slip filled out to see it. Rini forgot and so did Inuyasha so they both had to sit in the little back room to be "punished". Although I would love to join them. I didn't want to sit here and watch this gay thing! Gosh, they were lucky!

353535

100 minutes or so later

353535

"We gotta talk," Rini said. "Inuyasha and I were talking about some… things."

"What sorts of 'things'?"

"You and him 'things'…"

"WHY!" I didn't want him knowing I'd been telling her this stuff.

"It just sort of happened."

"What did you say?"

"Well I told him I knew about you guys. I told him you loved him – a lot. He said that since he and Sukey have been having some problems lately, he won't do stuff like that anymore."

"WHAT!" I said a little bit too loud. Just a little. Hee hee.

"He said, and I quote, 'I don't do that anymore, I'm a good boy'."

A good boy! What the hell! How could he do that to me! It wasn't fair. How many times had we done things? And now he wants to throw it all away just to be with HER?

She never _ever_ caught us before! Was it because he wanted to be "faithful" to her, or did he want to stop because he knew I was kissing and telling? Aghh!

353535

:( :( :( …shortness

6 more chapters…


	36. The Note

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

363636

A/N: I guess I feel like writing now.

Date(s): August 11th, 2005

Mood: In desperate need of inspiration

Music: none

5 more chapters … :(

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! I need your opinions...**

**1) The new penname: **yes? no? I'm thinking of changing it to Wee Waa... please tell me what you think. If you won't remember it when you're typing the URL (if you even do that), or you know it just by Ritsuki-chan, then tell me!

**2) The new fic: **hee hee. It's not completed yet, but I'll advertise it awhile. It'll be coming out sometime in January. It's another Alternate Universe fic (AU), and it starts out with Kagome having to go to the Fukuzatsu Boarding School for Juvenile Delinquents. I'm sure you can all guess who her roommates are. There's another Ritsuki original character, but her name will not be revealed, nor will her personality. Let's just say her role is similar to Sukey's. There are only 10 chapters, and so far I've only completed 5 and part of the 6th. It's basically a romance fic with some uncomfortable moments, some drugs, some juvenial stuff, and some rumors. Mostly InuKag, but there is also some MirSan and a little shred of InuOC. Yes. Please tell me if you'll support me. I really hope you'll all continue to check out my fics. C'mon... you know they're good. Ha, ha. No, really. If it sounds interesting, please tell me. If you think I should change/add something, tell me!

363636

Love Pentagon

Chapter 36

The Note

363636

New gossip from Shiori! She was talking to Sukey in homeroom, posing as her friend. But Sukey didn't feel like talking, so Shiori got me a note instead.

(this is **all** from an actual note. I'm only going to change the names. I tried taking a picture of it so I could send it via email, but it came back extremely blurry... yeah.)

'_**whole story write please** (Shiori)_

_(Sukey) Thursday night – my friend DJ was talking to me online and was saying that he had to tell me something but he couldn't. And that I had to ask Inuyasha. So I went to Inuyasha and said, "Has anything happened between you and some girl lately?" he denied. Anyway Inuyasha came to tell me that this one day he went to the mall with her (emiko) and they were down in the arcade and she ended up kissing him._

_Saturday morning – DJ called me then and said that I had to talk to emiko because there were 2 different stories going on. So, I talked to emiko. She told me that Inuyasha liked her + they kissed each other, more than once. So, I went to Inuyasha and asked if it was true + he said no. Then I got pissed off b/c I knew emiko was telling the truth. Finally, Inuyasha admitted to me that he liked her for about a month + they did kiss each other._

_There's still detales missing but yeah. The people that know where told not to really say anything b/c it'd make it worse ya know+ apparently Nicole said something. God damn, it's all pissing me off'_

So Inuyasha was cheating on her with another girl now? What ever happened to the good boy thing? What the hell? Oh, well. It's not like I cared or nothing.

Another bump in the road for Sukey and Inuyasha. I knew with all of these things happening, their relationship wouldn't last long.

363636

Sorry it was short :( :( :( :(


	37. The Break II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

373737

A/N: I'm really sorry for the short chapters lately. I guess I just want to hurry up and finish this… so I can start something new. I think I'm just getting a little tired of writing this, especially since it's so LONG. This is my longest fic. But anyway, I'm **really sorry**.

Date(s): August 12th, 2005

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRISTA! I wubb you, Kiffy!**

Mood: Tired (got up early)

Music:

A song for XX – Ayumi Hamasaki

Carols – Ayumi Hamasaki

Catcher in the Light – Ayumi Hamasaki

Confidence – Changin' My Life

Carnival – Do As Infinity

My Wish, My Life – Do As Infinity

Oasis – Do As Infinity

Hitori Genga – Hitomi Yaida

Voice – Rie Fu

Quote: Andy Milonakis, I got a vajokis! (Me+Krista/5 o'clock in the morning)

**VOTE!  
**Please vote on a new penname or the one I have now.  
New: **Wee Waa  
**Current: **Ritsuki-chan**

THANKS!

**Miss Annimay2u:** I'd love to hear any ideas! If I end up using any (i probably won't use any for this story since it's pre-written, so is the sequel, but I might use them for another one) i'll be sure to give you credit.

373737

Love Pentagon

Chapter 37

The Break II

373737

Ever since the whole thing between Inuyasha and Emiko went on, Sukey didn't talk to Inuyasha. Sure, he tried talking to her, but she never responded. And I know it sounds really mean, but I found it hilarious. She would have on the most pissed off look I've ever seen in my life while he had on the saddest. But it was his fault! I didn't blame her for her actions! I would've done the same thing! He was such a jerk! Sure… he and I did more than he and Emiko did… but… that's not the point. We didn't get busted.

I felt bad for Sukey… for once in my life.

And since that incident, shit was spreading around _fast_. There was a rumor saying he also made out with a girl named Utai. I knew that wasn't true because he told me himself he thought she was _fugly_! I think Utai spread that rumor herself, in hopes he'd look at her differently. I don't think so!

I just knew this wouldn't last long.

373737

And I was right. A couple days later there was a whole scene at school.

"Sukey, don't believe what they're saying! It's all lies! Please believe me!" he pleaded.

" I don't know if I should!" She yelled. " I mean, _so_ _many people_ have been telling me you're a player. Who am I supposed to belive? One hanyou or half of the student body?"

"You should believe _me_!"

"Why the hell should I!"

"I love you…"

She slapped him. "Bullshit." She ran out of the lunchroom crying. He didn't bother going after her. He just put a clawed hand to his cheek to cover the redness, and he hung his head and sat down.

373737

I really wasn't sure if they would stay broken up. I mean, this time was bigger than the last… but it just didn't seem real. All my friends thought they'd stay away from each other for good, but something inside me told me otherwise…

373737

This time I didn't bother coming after him. If he wanted me, he'd come to me! Right?

But I was freaking out. He always seemed to want to spill his feelings to me… But this time he didn't.

What about all the times he said he loved me? Where did all that love go? I was freaking out. Did he want to be with me? Did he? He said he loved me right? Right!

Why wasn't he coming over to me? Why wouldn't he talk to me? Did I do something? Did he forget about me? Did he hate me?

'_He hates you,'_ my conscience said mockingly, _'He hates you because you helped him cheat on Sukey. It's _your_ fault!'_

'_No!_I said back. _'He brought it upon himself!'_

'_No he didn't. He knew you loved him. He only wanted to please you. You helped him cheat. You did it. You broke them up!'_

'_No I didn't!'_ I screamed.

'_It's your fault. You don't deserve to be talked to by him!'_

'_Yes I do!'_

'_No! You don't deserve his friendship!'_

I shook with fear.

'_You don't deserve his love,'_ it told me. _'You don't deserve to even live.'_

373737

Uh oh. Kag's crazy. This **didn't** happen to me, either. (the craziness)


	38. Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

383838

A/N: Yo! Nothing here but another fucking short chapter.

Date(s): August 12th, 2005

Mood: ugh

Music:

Seo Taiji – F.M. Business

X-Japan – Endless Rain

383838

Love Pentagon

Chapter 38

Thoughts

383838

I didn't deserve to live. I made them break up. I broke our friendship apart. I made him cheat on her.

'_A pale shaky hand_

_Grabs a sharp object_

_Sad, grey eyes look,_

_Admire it, tiny fingers_

_Feel the blade, tiny cuts form…_

_Why? The shaken girl asks_

_Why is it like this?_

_Let me forget all of_

_The hate, all of the sadness…_

_Thick red juice seeps_

_Out her wrist_

_She can't scream_

_And if she did,_

_No one would hear her…_

_Why? She asks, sobbing_

_Why me?_

_The endless rain falls_

_On my heart, making a scar…_

_All the grey girl wants_

_Is love…this scar_

_Tells her no one will give it_

_As she signs her name in blood_

_She will never forget…'_

383838

A/N: Woah. Messed up thoughts. **I NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER CUT MYSELF! OKAY!** If I did, I'd be able to write better poems than that O.o


	39. Tragedy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

393939

1 more chapter …

Date(s): August 12th, 2005 …. August 14th, 2005

Mood: Impatient

Music:

I'll be your love – Yoshiki

Robot – Do As Infinity

393939

Love Pentagon

Chapter 39

Tragedy

393939

In the middle of a gun fight… In the center of a restaurant… They say, "Come with your arms held high!" …. Hee hee… just Ritsuki messing with you. Hmm does anyone know who sings that song or what song it is?

In the middle of late spring, I wore hoodies. I needed to cover my new scars.

Inuyasha and Sukey split up for what seemed like forever now. But I knew it was my fault and he hated me for it. That's why he didn't pay attention to me.

393939

A clawed hand grabbed my sleeve. I pulled my arm away as if he burned me. I looked up and saw Inuyasha's worried face. "Hm?" I said, looking the other way.

"Why the hell are you wearing a hoodie? Are you crazy?"

"No. Just cold."

"Talk about being cold… Why are you acting like Sango lately?"

"I am _not_ acting like Sango."

"Well you've been quiet, mean, and depressed. Sounds just like her to me. What's bugging you?"

"Nothing," I said, grabbing my wrist. I'd hurt myself the night before, and the scar was aching.

"You're a bad liar. What's wrong?" his voice echoed in the empty hallway. He reached for my arm and I pulled it away again. He grabbed my other arm and yanked the sleeve up. His eyes grew wide as he saw my cuts. "…why, Kagome?" his voice was so small and shaky. I never heard him like this before.

I fought back tears. "None of your business…"

"Tell me why," he demanded in the softest tone possible.

"No."

"Tell me why right now," he said, a growl erupting from his chest.

"No," tears were forming.

He sighed. "Please, Kagome…" he sounded like he was crying, too. "Please… just… why?"

"You wanna know why?" I said quietly. "It's my fault you guys broke up… I don't deserve to live. Everything is just my fault!"

"What? No, it's not!"

"Why do you torture me! Once I forget about you, you come back to me and make me ache all over because I know I can't have you! What am I to you! You say you love me and you say you care about me, but why is it sometimes you ignore me like you do? You never consider _my_ feelings! I love you so much, and you act like you could care less!" I was crying now. I wiped my tears and looked away from him.

"You're wrong."

"And then you do stuff like that! Just to get on my good side! Is it so you can get farther with me!"

"What are you thinking! Kagome, when I say stuff like that I mean it! If I didn't like you at all, I wouldn't bother. If I wanted to fuck you, I would've fucking raped you or something!"

I just sobbed. I knew he was trying to sound a little humorous by saying the rape thing, but I couldn't laugh right now. I didn't know if I would ever laugh again…

393939

I dropped the razor. I couldn't do it. Not after Inuyasha's worry…

393939

I needed to forget him. He wasn't worth my time. I knew it would take a long time, but I could do it. I could forget him.

393939

"Kagome, honey?" My mom peeked her head in my door.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

I sat up. "About what?" I had no clue what she was going to say, other than my scars. But I cleaned up the blood very well, and I didn't think she'd find out this easily.

"I know things have been financially rough lately, and I've really been trying to fix that."

"Okay…?"

She laughed at my confusion. "I've been looking for a part-time job. I couldn't find any. But I did find one job. It's full-time, though. Since my English is very god, a British man offered me a job as a secretary."

"Oh, that's it?" I said, "Why'd you have to talk to me about that?"

"Because I'd be secretary for the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. I took the job. We're moving to England once school ends."

(A/N: **this did not happen to me…. It is in preparation for the sequel**)

I was shocked. How could I leave everyone?

393939

After thinking about moving, I realized I couldn't handle saying goodbye. I promised myself I would tell them. But I only had 2 days.

393939

Every time I tried telling someone, though, I couldn't do it. I started crying almost. But one thing was good – I could forget Inuyasha easier. Before I left, I decided I wouldn't leave things awkward between us.

393939

"Hey," I tried to say casually.

"…hi," he looked at me strangely. I bet he was wondering _'she wants to talk to me?'_

"I have something for you," I said, reaching into my bag. I pulled out a journal and handed it to him.

"What is it?"

"A gift."

I gave him my poem book (Hanako Horigome) All of my memories of the pain I felt were in there. If I held onto them, it would be harder to forget.

"Sorry for telling you off…(Hanako Horigome)" I said and walked off.

393939

LP is coming to an end.


	40. Sakura DORAPPUSU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

404040

A/N :cries: I can't believe it's the last chapter! I just want to say:

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!** Wow... I'm sitting here in class right now... looking at my reviews, and I can't help but smile at all of you. Honestly, I know I wrote the stuff below, like... 3 months ago, but I still feel the same now, on November 3rd. You're all **awesome** and I love you! I hope you all continue to support me on my other fics coming up in February, and also to **_READ THE SEQUEL!_**

**_THANK YOU!_** Seriously, you guys really are what kept me going. I love each and every one of you. I'm serious, too.

To my reviewers: I love you guys so much. I read **every single review I get**. Seriously. Right now today (august 15) I only have 240 or so… I know I'll have more! I hope **all** of you (and I mean **all**) continue to read my fics and review them! You guys made me so happy this year. Don't ever change! I loooooooove you!

To everyone who doesn't review: CURSE YOU! JK SMILE! I love all of you, too. I just have to ask, why? Why didn't you review me? Oh, well. Can't change it now! Thanks for reading it anyway and adding it to your alerts/favorites. Thanks for being there.

To Krista/Kiffy/Kikyo: You're the best! I always write when I'm around you! I don't know why… oh well. I wubb you!

To Kyle/Inuyasha: Heh… you don't know about this story. I love you, though! Hope you get things straightened out!

To Kristi/Sinubi/Sango: Nothing to say…

Shell: You're AWESOME! I'm glad we became friends.

Also other regular reviewers like Soccordevill13, Hanako Horigome, Kakiomae, oOnatOo, Tashi, and others, thank you for always supporting me. I would have never thought that I would have gotten this much support on this tiny little segment of my life, but I guess I was wrong! 400+ reviews really makes me proud, and I'm especially proud to have such awesome friends like you!

Date(s): August 15th, 2005

Wubb you…

404040

Love Pentagon

Chapter 40/Final Chapter

Sakura DORAPPUSU

404040

The last day of school

404040

I was attacked with hugs from all of my friends, making it harder on me to leave.

"I'm going to Osaka to visit my dad this summer, so I won't see you," Rini explained.

"Yeah, I'm busy too," Shiori complained. "But I can't wait to see you next year! We'll be in detention everyday I bet!"

"Nah, we won't. I keep us out of trouble!" Azusa exclaimed.

"I'm going to miss you all!" Mariko hugged all of us at the same time. "I can't believe I have to go to summer camp this year! Goddamn… My mom's such a bitch! I should kill her…"

"And you wonder why she's sending you off?" Rini laughed.

"Shut up!" Mariko punched Rini.

"Owwwwieeeee!"

"You think that hurt?" Shiori had a mischievous smile on. She licked her two fingers, held Rini's arm out and smacked them down as hard and fast as she could.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK!"

I just couldn't stop laughing. How could I ever leave this? This was my home, and these were my home gurlzzz (ha, ha… just kidding!)! Just them playing around like this actually brought small tears to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"Group hug!" Azusa called out randomly and we were all squished together. Other kids stared at us. I bet they were thinking, _'The freaky gothic kids of the school are being all … cuddly. Eek! The apocalypse is here!'_

I smiled. But I needed to tell them. I needed to. "…"

…I wanted to tell them. I really did. I wanted to just blurt out I'd never see them again. I was moving to the UK for God knows how long. I wanted to tell them I couldn't wait to see them again… but that would most likely be never.

It would be easier for me to just not mention anything. I wouldn't tell anyone I was leaving, and they'd all expect me back, but I would just be gone. I would be erased from Japan.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha pushed through the crowds of kids with stuff from their lockers, kids hugging, kids with art projects to take home, and kids making their ways to their busses. That's a lot of crowd.

"Hi," I smiled.

"I looked through your poems," he said.

I blushed. "Oh."

"They're good. And I guess I didn't know your feelings. The feelings you had written down, anyways. But it's not mostly my fault, you should've been more open, and I would have been more… understanding. But I understand now. I spent all day yesterday understanding. And all I can do is try to change. And I'll really try! After what happened with Sukey, I don't want to be like the old me. But your poems really showed me how you think. And I'm glad I'm getting a glimpse at the real you. And, uh… I was thinking, maybe, uh, you and me--"

Shiori tugged at my arm. "Our bus is here!" She dragged me with her. Whatever Inuyasha had to say, it wouldn't matter. I was leaving in a couple days. I wouldn't see him ever again.

"See you later!" I waved to him, walking backwards, guided by Shiori.

He smiled. "Yeah."

404040

(please pay attention to the times provided)

_**4:15 **XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: hey! I never got 2 finish wat I was gonna say_

_**4:23 **XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: …are u still made me?_

_**4:23 **XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: I said i was sry_

_**4:28** XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: Kagome?_

_**4:28** XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: …_

_**4:29** XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: fine_

_**4:45 **Kitichan04: sry I was busy_

_**4:45** Kitichan04: wat were u gonna say?_

_**4:46** XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: nothing…nvm_

_**4:46** Kitichan04: well I had something 2 tell u_

_**4:47** Kitichan04: but ur not gonna tell me so…_

_**4:47** XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: ask Kikyo_

404040

_**4:48** Kitichan04: KIKYO!_

_**4:48** KuroiNeko: KAGOME!_

_**4:48** KuroiNeko: lol wats up?_

_**4:48** Kitichan04: iNuyasha wont tell me something he said 2 ask u_

_**4:49** KuroiNeko:)_

_**4:49** KuroiNeko: yes_

_**4:49**KuroiNeko: he + I r goin back out!_

404040

_**4:50** Kitichan04: u wanted 2 tell me ur dating Kikyo now:E_

_**4:50** XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: let me explain_

_**4:50** Kitichan04: wtf!_

_**4:51 **XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: I wanted 2 ask u out! I teried 2day but ur bus came! Then ur still mad me_

_**4:51** Kitichan04?_

_**4:51 **XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: u didn't anser me on here_

_**4:52** Kitichan04: I SAID I WAS BUSY!_

_**4:52 **XGoAwayYourAnAnnoyanceX: dont lie 2 me_

_**4:52** Kitichan04: WTF IM NOT! OMFG_

404040

I was crying. Inuyasha _finally_wanted to go out with me, but he thought I was still mad. So he went with Kikyo. That was gay!

The phone rang, and I knew who it was. So I let the machine pick it up. _'Kagome! Dammit! Pick up the phone right now or I'll drive over there!'_

"What do you want, Inuyasha! Why don't you talk to Kikyo? She obviously replaced me!"

"Listen to me, Kagome! My feelings for you are _never_ going to change. Not after reading your poems. But-"

"I don't need to listen to your bullshit. I'm never seeing you again anyway," I said and hung up the phone loudly.

The only thing I could do was run outside and sit in the middle of the road, being soaked by the warm rain. I wanted to wash away. I didn't want to go through this torture anymore. And the heartbreak would follow me to England. It wouldn't heal the minute I got on the plane. I wanted the heartbreak to be over, but he made it start all over. Just the way it always was.

_Falling in love, saying goodbye_

_With a vow that is the last heartbreak_

_Even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind_

_Will eventually blossom_

_The summer rain that started to fall_

_Gently streaked past my tears_

_Images that resemble memories_

_Autumn's drama reruns_

_Why have I suffered_

_Almost the same blows, such countless times?_

_But even so, I'll probably fight again_

_That is one of life's mysteries_

_Falling in love, giving in everything_

_With a wish that this is the last heartbreak_

_Even the cherry tree, swaying through time_

_Will eventually blossom_

_(Utada Hikaru – Sakura DORAPPUSU – Translations – really doesn't exist_

_I wonder when I first realized that._

_But I'm prouder than anyone else that_

_The days we spent together weren't lies_

_I've lived until now,_

_But time flows in a different way._

_Just having met you, having loved you,  
even if we can't share out thoughts,  
I will not forget you.  
Why, even if it hurts so much,_

_I cannot think of anyone but you,_

_And I want to be with you?_

_I am accustomed to think of even_

_Small things as happy memories._

_Even clichés and pointless words,_

_If they're said between us,_

_Have meaning._

_Just having met you, having loved you,_

_Just having shared our thoughts, from now for eternity…_

_I think of you as proof that I live_

_Without taking my eyes off the truth and reality_

_Just having met you, having loved you,_

_Even if I will never see you again,_

_I will not forget._

_(Ayumi Hamasaki – Love destiny - Translations – still remember you on that day_

_When you were about to say something…_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't listen_

_To what you had to say._

_I honestly love you, but_

_I don't have enough courage…_

_I hid my tears, knowing_

_That we couldn't go back again;_

_We parted when I waved my hand and said, -_

"_See you later"_

_Just the way we always parted…_

_It was easier than I thought_

_To let go of the hand I was holding;_

_But to hold it once again and let go_

_Is much harder…_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't say just one word._

_The wind is cold,_

_Now, I am finally crying…_

_I know that there's no reason_

_That I am the only one who is cold,_

_But I think it's too late…_

_The distance between us is growing,_

_Little by little,_

_And keeping us apart…_

_Does the flow of time_

_Make us forget each other,_

_Little by little?_

_Goodbye, to the one who will never fade away…_

_I couldn't even say goodbye properly_

_It's over…_

_(Ayumi Hamasaki – Over – Translations – Hmm… if you haven't read the songs, **please do**! They go along with the fic **very** well… it's actually because of them that I made it end the way it did. _

**OK OK PS... I got some reviews asking me some things, so I'm going to answer them right now. **

**1: I do not cut. I am NOT EMO... although everyone calls me Emo...**

**2: I do not like or hate Kikyo. I think she's OK, in the show I don't think she's necessarily evil... yeah. So... I don't like her, don't hate her either. **

**3:... is there a three? If you have any more questions, please ask and I'll try to answer them.**

**_LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL NEXT WEEK! JA NE MATA!_**

**_Oh, and do review. I'd like to hear what you guys think of this!_**


	41. Author's Note About Sequel

**To everyone:**

Thanks again for reading. This isn't really a chapter, more like an Author's Note.

Yeah well... The sequel is called: " Love Pentagon episode II " and hopefully those little dashy things work. Because, you know... sometimes certain symbols don't work for some reason, and it usually gets me angryyyyy.

Ok ok so here's some ramblings for right now. Ummm... Well... I really don't know what to say. If you haven't already, check my **xanga** or **myspace**.

www dot xanga dot com slash wee underscore waa underscore rox slash

www dot myspace dot com slash weewaa slash

Whoa, did any of you hear the Myspace Mixdowns? Those are the best. But anyway --I have to go now. My mommy's here to pick me up so... yeah.

If you have any questions/comments/concerns/suggestions/critisisms/etc/etc please email me.

either check it on my page on here or here it I LOVE YOU GUYS


End file.
